Price of Redemption
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: STORY COMPLETE!Nick and Sara work a case that at first appears seemingly harmless. But a foe with revenge on Nick is pulling the strings and drawing them into a web of death. Will they be able to solve before it's too late? NS GC GOC
1. Revenge for Hire

**Title: The Price of Redemption  
Chapter 1 … Revenge for Hire **

Rated PG-13 (some violent parts)  
Series: CSI  
Author: Andorian Ice Princess  
  
**Summary:** Nick and Sara work a case that at first appears seemingly harmless. But a foe with revenge on Nick is pulling the strings and drawing them into a web of death. Will they be able to solve this case before it's too late? Who will pay the ultimate price? Will the others be able to help? **SEQUEL TO "SIMPLE TWIST OF FATE"**(N/S, G/C, G/OC)

**A/N: **Woo hoo! I'm back with another Nick/Sara story. Hope you all like this one and review if you want lots more!!! This takes place at the end of last season and including the opening eppy but only the part where Catherine walked in on Chris and well yeah you know…it's over…and remember for all you stupid flamers out there this is fanfiction! If you have to flame leave b/c I'll just tell everyone you're stupid and if you don't know it's fiction I'll send you a dictionary with a card that says…"get a life"! To the rest that enjoy a good read and like to be entertained this one's for you!

This is a piece of fan fiction. It is written for pleasure and not for profit. The characters of Gil Grissom, Catherine Willows, Sara Sidle, Warrick Brown, Nick Stokes, Jim Brass, Greg Sanders, Al Robbins all belong to CBS, Paramount & Jerry Bruckheimer and Anthony Zuiker. All other characters are my own. Any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental.

**END OF "SIMPLE TWIST OF FATE"**

_"You're under arrest," Brass said to Skyler. "I think you know the rest."_

_"One day Stokes and you'll pay for today," Skyler threatened Nick under his breath, making Sara look up in dread. "One day I'll get out and…"_

**1 MONTH LATER **

"I just can't believe all the paperwork involved with this Jamison case," Sara said as she let out a large sigh and looked up from the last file she closed.

"Tell me about it," Greg said with a moan as he rubbed his eyes. "How come Nick got off easy? He only had three files to close."

"Because he…" Sara said turning her head in Nick's direction and offering up a small smile. Nick casually looked up at her, they locked eyes, she blushed and quickly turned away.

"Sara?" Greg asked softly. "Uh quitting time is still an hour away."

"Right," Sara said turning back to Greg. "And who is your _latest _conquest?"

"Ouch!" Greg said putting a fake arrow through his heart. "Yeah like you two are keeping things much more private."

"What? Nick and I are…"

"A number. Yeah I know," Greg smiled. "And I think it's great. I mean you two had the hots before and…"

"Hots?" Sara laughed. "We were…okay who is she? I heard you whispering to Nick and…"

"Her name is Candace and she is a first year police rookie," Greg said proudly.

"Oh and I'll bet you help her with all the moves," Sara teased.

"Yeah especially the handcuffs," Greg said and then quickly stopped, his face red.

"Did I hear handcuffs?" Nick said walking into the room.

"No," both Sara and Greg said at once.

Nick looked at Greg with a look that said, _'who are you trying to fool?' _and then back at Sara with _'oh really we should try that,' ._ "Yeah like you both don't look guilty."

"Greg was telling me about Candace," Sara offered.

"And Sara was telling me what she wants to buy you for your birthday," Greg laughed.

Sara looked at him crossly and then with a frown let out a sigh and turned back to Nick. He looked at her in a mischievous way, making her blush again. "Don't you have work to do Nick?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"That's why I'm here. Need any help?"

"As a matter of fact I do," she said tossing him two files. "How did you get off so easy?"

"Helped Warrick last week and he owed me. Besides today was uh…" he said nervously.

"Oh yeah…" Sara said softly as her mind drifted back to the time they first met Jason Street. "How is Jason?"

"He's back in juvie," Nick huffed. "But he's better than last time and Skyler…thank god he's still behind bars," Nick said heavily.

"Any word on his release?" Sara asked in dread.

"No," Nick said leaning back in his chair. "But you know if it wasn't for him," Nick said leaning close and gently touching her hand. They had only been on a few dates but could feel the passion growing between them more and more each day. The physical attraction was very strong but they also respected each others boundaries and decisions. They tried to keep their budding romance at bay when at work but everyone knew about it – the little glances, subtle touches and flirtatious comments. In the end they stopped trying to hide and simply tried to keep it down in front of the others.

"I know," Sara said softly as she looked at him with a coy smile. She was about to say something when Catherine walked into the room. They quickly pulled apart but she knew what was happening and was happy for them. She was happy for them even though inside she was distraught over events in her own life not turning out how she wanted.

"What's up?" Nick asked weakly.

"Another case?" Sara moaned as she eyed the file in Catherine's hand.

"A new one," Catherine said handing it to Nick, who was closest to her.

"Dead body at the drive-in…you know the old abandoned one on Highway 7."

"Anything special?" Sara asked quickly.

"Go and find out," Catherine replied.

"Right," Nick said looking at Greg. "Hope you didn't have plans for tonight," he said handing the rest of the files Sara was working on to Greg.

"Damn," Greg lightly cursed and then looked at Nick. "I need an assistant."

"Why? You're the best we have," Nick smiled as he turned to follow Sara out the door and into the hallway.

-------------------

"Why so quiet?" Nick asked as they headed for their next crime scene?"

"Just wondering if Jason Street will really be able to testify?"

"You mean if they'll get to him before?" Nick asked in dread. "I worry about that as well. But Brass said they have guys on it and I believe Brass will do whatever he can to keep Skyler in jail. He hates dirty cops."

"I know," Sara said with a frown. "So…" she said softly.

"What?"

"What do you want for your birthday?" She asked casually.

"Handcuffs," he teased, making her lightly blush.

"Careful what you wish for," she flirted back.

Nick looked at her in surprise. "You know just when I have you figured out…what you'll say to something you go ahead and surprise me."

"Sorry," Sara mumbled.

"Don't be. You can surprise me anytime you like," he said as they neared the site.

"I'll remember that," she said with an easy smile as she brought the truck to a halt. They scanned the now yellow-taped off area and got out of the truck and headed towards a police officer who was standing guard.

"Anyone else here yet?"

"You two are the first," the officer said firmly. "Have fun," he remarked in a dry tone. Sara has already walked past him and didn't notice the officer roughly and deliberately bump into Nick.

"Watch it loser," the officer muttered under his breath.

"What?" Nick asked with a frown as he looked at the back of the officer now walking away. He had spied part of his name tag and decided to check on it later. For now he decided to shrug it off and go back to helping Sara. He headed towards her and bent down to examine the body of a dead young man.

"Anything obvious?" Nick asked softly as his eyes continued their scanning.

"Well," Sara said as she started to examine the upper half of his body, leaving the lower half for Nick. Sara carefully peeled back what looked like an extra fold of skin and gasped in horror. "Nick…" she half whispered.

Nick quickly followed Sara's gaze and let his eyes dwell on a small ring of razor blades pressed firmly into the neck, caked with blood and rusted.

"Damn," Nick cursed softly. He looked around the head and then back up to Sara with a frown. "If his neck was cut all the way around and his jugular slit then why isn't there more blood? Where he'd really die?"

"I guess we'll have…" she said as she started to examine his neck area more closely. Nick went back to the hands and noticed strange scratch marks starting at the wrist and disappearing into the folds of the shirt he was wearing. He quickly pushed the shirt sleeve up and stared in horror at the needle marks that stared back at him with dark gaping holes. "He was doin' something," Nick mumbled as he fired off a few shots of the hands, arms and neck. "I'll call it in and get Doc Robbins started on it."

"Right," Sara said as she started to gently fish in his pockets for any sign of ID. When she found nothing she looked up in a frown and started to examine with her eyes the foot of the grave. "How'd he get here?"

"Look like…" Nick said standing up. "He was beamed here?" He lightly mused. "Obviously carried and then the footprints swept away. I'll check the area for blood droplets and take soil samples just to be sure."

Sara continued to examine the gravesite as Nick started to look around the uncovered hole for clues to how the body got where it was. "Who found it?" Sara wondered out loud.

"A phone call," Nick sighed as he read the preliminary police report. "Figures," he lamented in a dry tone. "I hate these anonymous callers. Too much left to chance. I just hope we can find something with the dentals and prints."

"Right," Sara mumbled as she continued to look for clues, anything that might lead them to why this man was dead and how he got where he was. "I wonder what killed him? The blood is pretty congealed so it would seem that he was already dead but…but there are slight trails that look like it was…where the hell did all the blood go?"

Nick looked back at her with a frown. He lightly shrugged and then went back to examining the dirt around the body.

"Hey buddy!" The rude police officer from before called to Nick. "Yo loser!"

"You talkin' to me?" Nick asked in surprise. The cop simply nodded his head yes. Sara looked at him with a furrowed brow. "What is it?" Nick asked quickly.

"Can I call it in or what? You amateurs done your stuff yet?" He asked with a snicker.

"What's his problem?" Nick asked Sara.

"Bad donuts?" She lightly smiled.

"Yeah call it in," Nick said with a frown. "Where did Brass get this winner from?" Nick asked as he headed back to Sara and knelt down on the opposite side of the body from her.

"Not sure but I'd really like to know what killed our guy. It looks like he could have bled to death with the way these razors are dug into the neck, cutting the veins and arteries. But he also could have OD'd and that is strange as well. Plus there are no other signs of a struggle."

"Maybe he was already drugged," Nick commented.

"Or forced to do it," Sara suggested.

"You mean kill himself or shoot himself up?" Nick questioned.

"Either? Or both? We need Doc Robbins."

-------------------

"Long day?" Grissom asked Catherine as she walked into his office, casually dumped a file on his desk and then turned to leave, offering only a yawn and nothing more.

"Something like that," she said turning to face him, leaning on the door post. "You?"

"The usual," he said putting his file down. "Why don't you go home early?" Grissom said with a slight smile.

"Oh gee an extra 10 minutes," she teased in a dry tone. "What will I do with myself?"

"Well I thought you had a hot date tonight," Grissom said in a low tone, slightly grimacing at actually saying the words he hated to hear.

"Yeah…_had_," Catherine lamented softly as she turned and headed for the locker room.

"Had?" Grissom asked with a slightly raised brow. "Now that is good news," he mumbled to himself as a slight smile started to cross his face.

-------------------

"Why so quiet?" Nick asked on the way back to the lab.

"I kept thinking about something Skyler said before," she started. "Seen one you've seen them all. That was my excuse for not listening in the first place. But then hearing Jason's story…how in the beginning it wasn't his fault, his father forced him and…"

"And now you wonder what made this guy do it?"

"I mean he looked too clean cut to be a junkie," she continued. "I don't know maybe I am just over analysing everything in light of this whole Street/Sklyer incident. I think I just need a break," she said leaning her head on her hand and leaning her elbow on the edge of the window.

"Want to have supper at my place? My treat," Nick offered.

"Really?" Sara asked with a happy feeling inside.

"Yeah sure," Nick replied flashing that killer smile of his to her.

"Wait a minute, you can cook?"

"What and you can't?" Nick teased, causing her to lightly slap him on the arm. "Okay sorry. Only if you'd like to I would be happy to coo…"

"I'd love to have dinner with you," Sara said quickly. "Can I bring anything?"

"Dessert?" Nick teased making her slap him on the arm once again. "What? I meant cake, what were you thinking of?" He said making her face go even redder. Nick turned his attention back to driving and tried to take his mind off Sara being his dessert. He would be lying if he said he didn't want her but knew she had told him she wasn't ready for a regular sexual relationship and he respected that and said he would wait. Trouble was the waiting was starting to drive him nuts. How much longer can I last, he moaned inside?

Sara let her mind linger on Nick's last words and knew inside was probably starting to grow impatient. She had told him on their second date when he wanted to have sex that she just wasn't ready to make it into a seemingly one-night stand. But Nick had surprised her. He had showed his patience and instead of cooling off she noticed his affection and interest in her was continuing to grow. But I'm sure he's getting tired of waiting, she lamented inside. Why can't I just give in? I want to, she moaned inside her mind.

They finally arrived back at the lab and numbly headed into the building, each lost in thought about what the night might hold for them both.

"I'll check in with Doc Robbins and see if the body beat us here," Sara told Nick.

"I'll get these samples over to Greg and join you down in the dungeon," Nick said with a sideways smile. "Be at my place at 6pm?"

"It's a date," Sara said softly, not wanting anyone to hear. Sara hurried past the locker room and was about to push her way through the swinging doors when she heard some soft sniffling and veered into the locker room.

"Catherine?" Sara asked softly as she approached her friend.

"Hey," Catherine said quickly choking back her tears and wiping her now red eyes. "Uh some bad lunch," she lied, not wanting to turn to face Sara.

"You okay?" Sara asked in concern.

"I will be," Catherine said softly.

"What happened? You and Grissom fight or something?" Sara asked not realizing that Grissom was standing only a meters away, carefully hidden by a wall.

"Grissom?" Catherine asked with a slight smile. "We have nothing to fight about. It's Chris."

"What happened?"

"His ego…his other ego," Catherine said looking down at the crumpled piece of tissue in her hands.

"Oh sorry. Did he…well did he apologize and try to…"

"He looked up," Catherine merely offered.

"Oh boy," Sara said with a heavy sigh.

"I was so excited to see him. It had been a hard case and…and I guess I expected more. I mean I know he is surrounded by beautiful women all the time and…" she said finally looking up into the mirror and staring back at her reflection with sad eyes. "Oh who am I kidding," she moaned. "Of course he'd want a younger more…"

"He's nuts," Sara blurted out. "He gave up a smart beautiful woman for some floozy."

"Sara I was…"

"Catherine you took a chance. Isn't that the line you always hand me when something goes wrong or not the way I expected it. You took a chance and it didn't work."

"You're right," she said with a swallow and deep breath. "It's his loss."

"Right," Sara said firmly.

"Right," Catherine echoed. "You're right…it is his loss," she said with a firm nod of her head. "I'm going home to rest," she said in a sad tone.

Grissom just leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He hated to hear the pain in her voice after she thought she found someone to make her happy, someone different from Eddie. Turns out Chris was just the same.

"See you tomorrow," Sara said after giving Catherine a quick hug and then turning and heading for Doc Robbins lab.

Catherine finished drying her eyes and quickly gathered her things. "I need to just rest," she mumbled to herself as she quickly headed for the doors to go out.

Grissom waited until she was gone before leaving his spot and heading back to his office. He made a note to himself that he would call her that night and check to make sure she was okay.

--------------------

"Thought you got lost," Nick smiled as Sara walked into the lab. "He's still working on it," Nick said with a head gesture towards the head ME. "Want to call it a night?"

"I won't be done here for at least a few hours. I want to make sure I have all the toxin tests done before I make a firm decision," Doc Robbins said as he looked at Sara.

"A night it is," she said with a smile.

"Now go and have fun you two," the older man smiled as he went back to examining the body on the table before him.

"So are you sure I can't bring anything?" Sara asked Nick as they headed outside and to their cars. "I hate to show up anyplace empty handed."

"Okay how about a bottle of red wine. Your choice."

"Wine it is," she smiled as she let her eyes linger with his a little while longer.

"See you soon," Nick said warmly. Nothing will ruin tonight, Nick thought to himself.

--------------------

Sara's mind was a mix of emotions as she headed for home at a speedy pace. She picked up the wine before so wouldn't have to worry about it and just concentrate on getting ready for her first Nick-cooked meal. Nick was so different from any man she had gone out with. HE was of course handsome and witty with a great smile and sense of humor but all the rumors she had heard about him being the great womanizer ceased when she was came into his life. At least that's what she would sometimes like to tell herself. She hurried into her place and then into the shower. She let the warm water start to relax her body but knew her tension for the night was just about to start.

"I know he'll want more," Sara said softly as she stood before her closet trying to decide what to wear. "But it's only been a few dates," she reminded herself. "And they weren't even full dates," she tried to reason. "But I don't feel ready," she said sadly, slumping down on the edge of the bed. She stared at the phone and tried to end the battled in her mind to call Nick and cancel. "He'll have to understand," she said standing up to pick out an outfit. "I'll just have to make him understand." But although the words sounded strong and sure of themselves, inside she knew they were mere words. The actions would be the telling point. They were her real strength.

Nick stood before his closet with only a towel on, some beads of warm water still running down his bare muscular chest, wondering what to wear. He had already started dinner and while it cooked he tried to calm his nerves before his big date. "What is she says no," he softly mumbled to himself as he reached for a pair of dark dress pants. "I can't force her if she's not ready. And in truth we haven't been on that many real dat…but damn!" He lightly cursed. "I want her so bad. Maybe it's the anticipation as well," he sighed as he chose a dark blue dress shirt. "I'll play it by the mood," he said putting on come cologne. "If she is ready then she's ready…if not…" he sighed, taking a one last look at himself in the mirror. "If not I'll die," he lightly laughed as he headed into the living room to set a few things up. He wanted their first home date to be really special and was thankful to Catherine for all the great tips. When he was done he dimmed the lights and stood back with a smile on his face. "She'll love it."

Sara knocked gently on the door and held her breath until Nick quickly opened it. She greeted him with a big smile and let her senses drink the sight and smell of him. Wow he's handsome, she mused inside as she gently stepped into his entryway.

"Wow you look amazing," Nick said softly as he let his eyes linger on her legs. The modest length, fitted skirt did little to hide her natural beauty. The fitted sweater she had chosen showed just enough cleavage to let his mind play tricks with what she was hiding underneath.

Sara walked into the living room and stood and stare in amazement at the room, glowing softly with candlelight, soft music and the smell of something wonderful in the kitchen. "I didn't know you knew how do to anything like this…" she whispered softly.

"Well uh Catherine helped me," he admitted in a sheepish tone. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Sure," she said handing him the paper bag with the wine in it. Sara walked slowly behind Nick as they headed into the kitchen and then took a seat on one of his bar stools facing into the kitchen area where Nick was busy trying to get them a glass of wine. "You have a nice place," she said quietly, her nervousness starting to grow.

Nick handed her a glass of wine but just as she was about to take it he stopped her hand. "I want you just to relax and enjoy yourself…nothing more, okay?" He asked with a kind smile.

"Okay," Sara replied, feeling a great weight lifted off her shoulder. "I thought that…" she started and then stopped. "So uh…what did you make for dinner?"

"Vegetarian Lasagna," Nick replied proudly. "Hope you are hungry."

"Starved," she smiled lightly.

The next hour was spent mostly talking about their day and the dinner and Nick's decorating and finally enjoying the simple but delicious dinner Nick made. After dinner Nick served some Spanish Coffee and they retired to the living room to just relax.

"I love the fireplace," Sara said watching the warm golden flames dance before her eyes.

"It helps me relax after a tough day," he said gently stroking her neck with his finger. He watched her close her eyes a few times and knew she was more than enjoying the moment. Something he was happy for.

"Nick I..." Sara started as she turned to face him. But she didn't realize that Nick had leaned in close to whisper in her ear and instead of his lips touching her lobe they touched her lips. Now they had kissed before but with the warmth in the room and the surprise of the warmth from his lips on hers she felt her body start to heat up even more.

Nick gently cupped her face with his hand and pulled her lips closer to his, crushing them with is wanting hunger. He started to taste them greedily, his other hand wrapping itself around her waist and pulling her into his warm embrace, his mouth now tasting her mouth, playing with her tongue and then starting to nibble on the soft flesh around her lips.

Sara let out small moans of pleasure as Nick's lips started to hungrily devour hers and she responded in kind. She gently grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him closer to her, their bodies now crushing each other. She felt herself arch her back gently and tilt her head back as Nick continued to passionately kiss her tender neck, exploring her flesh with his lips and fingers. She felt Nick gently pull her lower onto the couch until they were positioned with her lying on the soft leather and him gently lying on top of her.

"God I want you," Nick mumbled heatedly into her ear as his hands started to gently play with the edges of her sweater.

Sara felt his warm fingers starting to touch her skin and her skin in places starting to blaze. She wanted him too, there were no doubts now. Until…

"Tell me you love me again Sara," Nick breathed huskily.

"Nick I..." Sara started and then quickly stopped. The only time she had uttered those words were mistakenly during a dream where he died and she thought it was her fault. "Nick…" Sara started once more her words at times muffled by his smothering kisses.

"Tell me," Nick whispered once more.

"I..." Sara started and then reality finally started to hit her full force. "Nick!" Sara said quickly twisting out of his grasp and pushing herself up to a seated position.

Nick quickly got up as well and stared at her in confusion. "What?" He asked in a soft tone.

"Why…" Sara asked with a frown. "I know why," she said sadly as she quickly pushed herself up off the couch and headed for the door.

"Sara wait!" Nick called out as he stumbled to his feet and rushed after her. He stood in front of the door, not letting her leave.

"I never told you I love you Nick and if you think I'll say that just to sleep with you you're wrong. I knew that's what you wanted and told myself…" Sara started in a heated tone.

"I just thought," Nick said apologetically. "Sara I got carried away," he said moving in closer.

"It was just words in a stupid dream!" Sara said in frustration.

"Please, Sara I'm sorry," Nick tried in a soft tone. "The dream. I know I…Sara I'm just forgot and…please don't be mad," he said gently taking her hand and holding against his now rapidly beating heart. "I spoke with my heart and not my head. I know that…"

"I'm not ready. I thought I was and…and I guess I...well Nick I want to say '_I love you_' without having to expect…" Sara said quickly looking away.

"I'm sorry. Sara I don't want to rush anything."

"You don't?" She asked in surprise, her eyes now locked once again with his.

"No," he said bringing her hand to his lips and tenderly kissing it. "Sara you are worth so much more to me than a one night stand or a mere sexual encounter."

Sara looked at him and for the first time felt foolish. "Now I feel lame," she said sadly. "I guess I ruined the evening."

"Sara just because you didn't want sex means you ruined the night. We can make out all we want without going all the way. We will when we are both ready. I would not enjoy it if I forced it on you," he said warmly. "Please…I had a great night."  
"I did too," she smiled warmly. "And you're right. I guess I panic way too quickly," she said with a heavy sigh. "I just want…well…I just want you not to be mad that…"

"Sara please don't even think that for a second," Nick said in haste. "I want you…yes more than anything I want to have sex with you. I want to make love to such a beautiful, spirited woman. But I'm not going to do it at expense that I will lose you after that. Like I said…when we are both ready. Then there will be nothing to regret and…"

"Nick I don't regret it's just that," she said turning away. "I've been hurt and…"

"And you've heard stories about me," Nick sighed heavily. "They're not true well at least not any more."

"I know," she smiled. "I don't believe them. It's not you…it's me…I just need…I am just cautious is all."

"But don't let your caution destroy our beautiful future," Nick said seriously.

"Future?" Sara asked in wonder. "Nick I..." she started only to have Nick lay a soft finger on her lips to stop her rushed insecurity.

"Why don't we say goodnight on a good note," he said pulling her close once more.

Sara just smiled at Nick as she felt their bodies exchange heat for the last time that night. "Thank you for the wonderful evening."

"You are more than welcome," he said softly kissing her mouth.

"I will try to return the favour," she offered.

"That would be great!" Nick beamed as he kissed her hard once more. "Safe drive home," he whispered.

"Goodnight," Sara whispered as he quickly pulled Nick close once more and kissed him passionately. Nick watched her leave and then leaned against the door and moaned, "I need a cold shower."

Sara drove home with a smile of content on her face. She was sure Nick would have been disappointed and that would have cooled things off. On the contrary, the way he talked at the end make her confident inside that the wait would be worth it. And she knew inside the wait wouldn't be much longer.

--------------------

Grissom stared at the phone, willing himself to call Catherine just to see how she was doing. "Oh for pete's sake," he lamented out loud. "You're just calling to see if she's okay."

He finally built up the courage to dial her number and waited with a rapidly beating heart until he heard her pick up the phone. "Catherine?" He asked in a timid tone.

"Grissom?"

"Catherine," Grissom said with a clear of his throat. "I just wanted to see if you were okay. You seemed like you had a rough day and…and I guess I wasn't sure if you'd be home and…" he rattled off.

Catherine smiled in spite of the tears she wiped away, her eyes still gazing mournfully at a picture of her and Chris.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"I will be," she finally admitted with a large huff.

"Well that's good," he finished in a lame tone, wincing at his stupid choice of words.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Catherine asked weakly.

"Okay," Grissom replied, wishing she wanted to talk more. But obviously the pain with her and Chris was still fresh and he didn't want to push her if she needed time to heal. "Hey there is a symposium tomorrow night on the fun of forensics and was wondering…well that is if you're not to busy if…"

"I think that would be fun," she replied in a less than enthusiastic tone. "See you tomorrow?"

"Goodnight Catherine," Grissom whispered as he hung up. "That wasn't so bad," he told himself.

Catherine hung up the phone and stared at it with a small smile. "Goodnight Gil," she whispered as she turned off the light, rolled onto her side and tried to get some sleep.

--------------------

Nick walked into the lab the next morning with a good feeling inside of him, rather then the sense of impending doom he should have been feeling had he known that unseen forces were devising a plan to bring his world crashing down around him and send himself on a collision course with death itself.

Rather he let his mind dwell on the way Sara's body felt crushed up against his and how her lips tasted against his. They had kissed before and shared moments of obvious attraction, but the passion and heat they shared last night was a step further then they had ever gone. That made Nick smile even more. And he was right – he had told Sara the truth. He wanted her in his future and was willing to wait until she was sure she wanted that as well. He headed into Doc Robbins lab and was surprised to see Sara standing beside the senior ME.

"Am I late?" Nick asked with a smile as he walked up to them and stood on the other side of the operating table.

"Only by a few minutes," Sara smiled. She noticed how Nick casually smiled back and was thankful that her actions the night before hadn't made things awkward.

"So what killed him?"

"A heart attack," Doc Robbins said frankly.

"What?" Both Nick and Sara asked in surprise. "But what about the drugs?" Nick questioned.

"And the razors?" Sara mentioned.

"Well they defiantly helped," Robbins said showing them the marks on the neck. "He lost a lot of blood which means he was bled somewhere else. But what appears to be the jugular vein in fact is just a large artery. Yes it could kill him but not as fast as having the jugular slit."

"He slowly bled to death," Sara mused.

"Well he had a heart attack…it's odd because it's as if this man injected himself with drugs, the razors were put on his neck and he had a heart attack at the same time."

"Any indications on his fingers to show he gave the drugs to himself?" Sara wondered.

"Nothing. In fact there are no defensive wounds on him of any kind."

"So someone or something held him down or held a gun to him," Nick started. "Another something or someone injected him at the same time someone or something put a on him necklace of razors that sliced his neck, but not enough to kill him instantly."

"And he never struggled?" Sara mumbled to herself.

"And while his mind was racing with fear at the thought of the razors, his body was coping with the drugs and his heart gave out," Doc Robbins added.

"Fear killed him?" Nick asked in surprise.

"He would think of slowly bleeding to death or dying of a drug overdose. So yeah I'd say it was the fear of dying in general…doesn't matter which way, either way would have killed him. The tox-screen on the drugs showed it was laced with arsenic. So it was deadly."

"Who the hell would do this?" Sara asked in dread.

"Who is this guy that they would?" Nick retorted.

"I can answer that," Brass said walking up to them with a piece of paper in his hands.

"You got an ID that fast?" Sara asked in amazement.

"Sometimes the wheels of justice turn quickly," Brass responded as he looked at Nick. "You sure he doesn't look familiar to you?"

Nick examined the body a little bit closer and then looked back up at Sara with a frown. "He looks sorta familiar," Nick sighed as he looked back at Brass. "Who is he?"

"Tyler Davidson. Remember he's the guy who helped you put away Dirk Stanton last year?" Brass said reading his file. "Came up on a fingerprint match."

"Dirk Stanton?" Nick said looking back down at the body. "Oh yeah he was the guy that helped finger that rookie that was scamming other rookies for money. He had his own little thing going until Tyler here overheard…wait a minute? Who killed him, Stanton? I thought he was locked up?"

"According to records he still is," Brass said plainly. "We don't think there's a connection. We have a line on another perp as we speak. Someone that Davidson was working to put behind bars. So far we can't find him. Just thought I'd let you know."

"When you catch him I want a round," Nick said angrily. "I want to know why he killed Davidson the way he did. I want to look the sick bastard right in the eyes," Nick cursed angrily.

"Okay," Brass said looking at Sara.

"Sorry," Nick said looking back at Sara. "Well now that we know who it is I want to check his place out."

"You mean Stanton's?"

"No this other guy. What's his name?" Nick asked brass.

"Well according to our records we're looking for an Adam Badger. I'm going there right now. Want to come?"

Nick looked at Doc Robbins for semi-approval, as if he wasn't sure he should leave if there was more to discover about the body.

"You know what killed him," Robbins replied. "I'm going to now perform my usual finishing touches and if I find anything else on the clothes I'll let you know."

"See you later," Sara called out as she turned to follow after Nick and Brass.

"Hey!" Greg said rushing up to them. "Got the blood test results back," he said showing them to Nick and Sara.

"Not human?" Sara asked in wonder.

"I'm afraid to know," Nick said softly.

"Goat's blood," Greg said with a frown.

"Goat's blood?" Nick asked in surprise as he looked at Sara. "Why the hell would he sprinkle goats blood around the gravesite."

"Any human blood?" Sara questioned.

"Only in this test, where Nick claims came from under the body. And that blood belongs to the victim. The rest is goat's blood."

"This is one seriously messed up guy," Brass mused in a dry tone. "Let's go."

The drive over to their new suspect's place was very quiet as each thought about what the motive for killing Tyler Davidson in such a strange way was warranted.

"He lives here?" Sara asked as they pulled up to a dilapidated mobile home.

"Cozy," Nick mused as they got out of the car.

Brass and the other officer headed for the door first to clear the area and make sure it was safe. "Adam Badger! Police! Open up!" Brass shouted in anger.

When they only heard silence in return Brass directed the other officer to roughly yank the door open and Nick and Sara followed in behind the two police officers.

"Quite the sophisticate," Brass mused in sarcasm as he noticed the assorted selection of Playboy, Guns & Ammo and Monster Truck magazines on a small coffee table.

"Adam Badger!" Brass tried once more.

"I'll check the back," Sara offered.

"Go with her," Brass gestured to his man.

"I don't see any signs of blood or drugs," Nick commented as they started to look in depth at a few pieces of furniture and other items. "No signs to indicate a murder took place here."

"Nor any signs that he had a grudge against Tyler Davidson or any kind of fight broke out," Brass added.

"I don't see any razor clippings or drug use residue paraphernalia of any kind," Nick noticed. "Why did he want him dead?"

"And where is he?" Brass responded.

Sara carefully made her way down the small hallway with the other officer in tow. "I don't see anything back there that…" she called out to Nick and Brass as she stood surveying the small bedroom with her eyes.

"What the…" she said noticing a few drops of blood at the foot of the closed closet. "I've got blood back here," she called out as she went to open the closet door. She pulled the door open and gasped in horror at the sight of a very dead, strangled, Adam Badger.

"Adam Badger?" Sara asked softly, her eyes still on Brass.

"The _late_ Adam Badger," Brass mused dryly.

"Anything…" Nick started as he took his flashlight and started to look for clues to the hanging. "Anything that might suggest why…" he mumbled as his flashlight spied a piece of white paper balled up in his back pants pocket. "Got something," he said gingerly reaching for it. He extracted the paper and handed it to Sara who carefully opened it up and started to read it out loud:

_I killed Tyler Davidson. He owned me money and wouldn't pay. I killed him and now can't believe I did that and can live with myself anymore. I can't go on. I want to die. I..._

"We need to have this examined," she said carefully slipping it into an evidence bag.

"I'll find something else with his hand writing on it," Brass said as he started to wander back to the front of the mobile home, calling for a coroner and a police unit along the way.

"Well no signs of a struggle, no forced entry," Nick started.

"No defensive wounds or bruises to indicate he put up a fight if it wasn't suicide."

"So maybe he really was overcome with the grief of that grisly death and decided to kill himself as a last resort," Nick suggested as he spied the small stool beside the victims feet, knocked over. He snapped a few more pics while spoke.

"But then if he killed Davidson here why are there no blood marks?" Sara questioned.

"Maybe he cleaned it up?" Nick offered. "And where did the goats blood come from?"

"We need more answers," Sara sighed. "We have too many questions."

"Well I called for a team to seal off the area and for Robbins team to come and claim the body. Call Grissom when you are done," Brass relayed the message to them. "I'm going to check on the motive for Davidson's death and see if the money owing part was right."

"Call us when you have anything," Nick called out to Brass as he left. "I left something in the truck, be right back," Nick told Sara as he headed outside. Nick noticed a few more officers starting to tape off the area as he headed for the back of the truck.

"Excuse me," Nick said in a light way to an officer who was in the way of the door opening.

"Excuse yourself loser," the cop said sharply as he turned on his heel and glared angrily at Nick.

"Man what is your problem?" Nick asked firmly.

"You are my problem," the officer said directly to Nick and then turned and walked to join the others.

"What the hell?" Nick cursed under his breath as he quickly retrieved the item he needed and headed back inside to Sara.

"I can't figure it out. I mean how did a guy as clean cut and descent as Tyler Davidson get involved with a Playboy reading red-neck loser like Adam Badger? What could he possibly own him money for? I can't seem them going into business of any kind together," she told Nick as he walked back into the room.

"Can't see it myself but they must be involved in something that connects them and would warrant their death," Nick said with a frown. "Let me take some more pictures and samples," he said walking up to her. "Then we can leave. This place gives me the creeps."

--------------------

"Well the Donaldson case is finally done," Catherine said walking into Grissom's office. "I think I'll work with Brass on this Davidson/Badger case that Nick and Sara are working on. Strange they can't find anything that would put the murder at any kind of scene. I mean there has to be excess blood someplace."

"Well I have Warrick checking on the farms to see who bought goats recently and I guess we'll go from there," Grissom said with a frown. "But it is odd."

"Well…" she said turning to leave.

"Is today better?" He asked in a low tone, making her stop in her tracks and turn back to him.

"Each day is better," she smiled grimly. "About tonight…" she started.

"You don't want to go?" Grissom asked nervously.

"No I just wanted to know what time you wanted to leave here," she simply stated, putting him back at ease.

"Oh, right," Grissom said matter of factly. "Want to leave here at 5?"

"Sounds good," she said with a slight smile as she turned and left, her slight hesitation making Grissom smile as well.

"Now what do I say to make her think I'm more than just bugs and brains," he moaned out loud as he leaned back in his chair and thought about the night ahead.

--------------------

"So we have goats blood but no goat. We have a motive with no motive and a body with no trace evidence of the murder," Nick sighed as he sat back in the lab with Sara on the other side; each studying the evidence they found at the new scene.

"Why a goat?" Greg asked with a frown.

"Why is there no blood?" Sara asked.

"Why can't we find a better motive? So far the people Brass have questioned have turned up nothing. No one remembers seeing Badger around Davidson anywhere and as far as anyone can recall Davidson never did anything to make himself seem like he owed a large sum of money – at least large enough to get himself killed," Nick finished.

"You sure there was nothing else in that dirt sample?" Sara questioned Greg.

"Well I could go and get a few more samples," he offered in a sheepish tone.

"Might be worth a shot," Nick offered. "Go to it," Nick directed Greg.

"Can't see Tyler getting involved to the point of it costing him his life," Nick said softly after Greg had left.

"Well you didn't really know him," Sara tried to justify. "Maybe he had a secret life. It's more and more common these days."

"True," Nick sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "Are you free tonight?" He asked out of the blue.

"No I have uh…I have a class," Sara stammered.

"A class? On what?" Nick asked in interest.

"Cooking," she admitted in a defeated tone. "I can't really cook and so wanted to cook you a meal and…well I know you cooked me a great meal and…" she rattled off.

"Sara you don't have to justify yourself to me," Nick said quickly. "But if you were to wear a school girl…you know what never mind," Nick said with a red face.

"Good thing," Sara said blushing as well. "Sorry."

"Another time," Nick said quickly as he let out a quick yawn. "I think I'll hit the gym for a bit."

They continued in silence for about an hour more as they worked on their evidence and then finally it was time to go.

--------------------

"Ready to go?" Grissom asked Catherine as he stood in the doorway of her small office.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she smiled up at him. "I think I'll bring my jacket in case it's cold," she chatted in a light nervous tone. Why am I nervous, she asked herself? This is Grissom, not…she started and then stopped. They headed for his truck in silence, each feeling the awkward nervousness the other was displaying.

"Catherine I..." he started in a soft tone. "I just want tonight to be fun. Well as fun as it can be I guess…well maybe fun was too strong a word…I guess…"

"I think we'll be just fine tonight," she said in a reassuring tone. "I'm glad you asked."

"Me too," he said letting out a small sigh as they headed for the convention center.

--------------------

"I think the rest can wait for the meeting in the morning. Then we'll see what both Warrick and Greg have found," Nick said as he stood up and walked over to Sara.

"Sounds like a plan," she said standing up to meet him face to face. She gave him a quick kiss and then quickly turned to walk away.

Nick gently grabbed her arm and pulled her into his strong embrace. "I will miss you," Nick said warmly as he planted another quick kiss on her lips. "See you tomorrow."

Sara watched him leave and then felt her stomach tighten in nervous knots. She was learning how to cook for him. Well for herself as well but mostly for him. And not because she had to to keep him but because she wanted to and that made it even better. She quickly finished her paperwork and then headed out the door and to her car. Tonight was going to be fun.

"I hope you have fun too Nick," Sara said softly as she headed for her class.

--------------------

Nick gathered up his gym bag and headed towards the large building, unaware of the set of eyes keeping careful watch on him. Nick heard a slight noise and turned his head to investigate. When he saw nothing he mentally berated himself for being paranoid and went back to heading for the front door. He past between two large vans and when he neared the front he heard the noise again – kinda like metal being scraped lightly over the cement. Nick turned his head only to be met in the back full force with a piece of metal.

Nick cried out in pain as he stumbled forwards and felt his body slam into the hood of another truck. Before he could turn around he was once again struck from behind with the pipe sending him crashing to his knees.

"Hey pretty boy," a masked man said grabbing a handful of dark hair and jerking Nick's head painfully back.

"Wh…" was all Nick managed before he was kicked in the side with a heavy boot.

Nick cried out in pain as he grabbed his side and tried to keep himself steady. Nick turned to face the masked man but was met in the gut with another vicious kick. Nick felt his eyes instantly water and his body sag closer to the ground. Before he could react the man proceeded to stuff a wadded up cloth into his mouth and start to drag him by his arms towards a wooded area.

Nick tried to fight off his attacker but after sustaining the vicious blows was only able to lightly struggle while the man laughed and succeeded in pulling him into the dense wooded area. The man merely dumped Nick's now sweat soaked body into the bushes and kicked him in the gut once more.

"This is far from over," the man taunted in Nick's ear as he stood up and rushed away from the scene.

Nick lay on his side, his arm still trembling at his side and unable to pull the crude gag from his mouth. Finally after what seemed like a slow painful eternity he was able to yank the cloth free, take a few deep breaths and push himself to his knees.

"Who the hell was that?" Nick asked through ragged breaths as he continued to kneel beneath the large tree he had been dragged under. "Who…"

--------------------

"Enjoy you life while you can Stokes," Nolan Skyler said in a low taunting voice as he slowly paced his small jail cell. "For when I get out I swear I will extract my revenge. Your life will be mine and when I am done with it you'll beg me for death. And I of course will grant that wish."

Dear readers…well do you like it so far? Do you want me to write lots more? If so please hit the little review button and let me know and I will! Thanks so much!!!


	2. Bodies for Sale

**Title: The Price of Redemption  
Chapter 2 … Bodies for Sale**

**A/N 1** For those of you that think Nick might be acting out of character with the drug thing please wait until you have read the **whole** story before posting comments that are out of context. If at the end you don't agree with the characterization – oh well! Lol It is fan fiction after all and not real. To the rest enjoy!**  
A/N 2 **This fic is going to be most Nick/Sara centered but the others will play key roles with developing relationships. Hope you all still like it and will review so I know people are reading it! Oh and in this one Nick still has hair! Lol…like him better than the shaved army look although he's sexy no matter what.  
**A/N 3 **The nemesis takes his direction from SIMPLE TWIST OF FATE as does the major plot of this story. If you don't first read that short story a lot of things in here might not make sense.

Nick finally pushed himself to his feet and slowly wandered back to his fallen gym bag and then headed for his truck. In his present condition he knew he wouldn't be able to work out and so painfully climbed into the front seat and locked the door. He leaned back on the headrest and closed his eyes for a few seconds to get his bearings. He quickly opened them again and looked around to see who was out of place. As he assumed, they were gone and he cursed himself for not being able to attempt a pursuit. He quickly started up his truck and headed for home. Upon arriving he quickly rushed inside and closed the door behind him. He leaned against it and immediately scanned his place to make sure everything was in place. It seemed to be. With that he headed into his bathroom and started up the warm water.

"Damn it!" Nick cursed as he spied the ugly bruises starting to form on his chest. He removed the rest of his clothes and then stepped under the hot water. He winced as the hot water started to lightly beat against the fresh bruises and tried to focus his mind on Sara. It didn't work, he soon realized – all he heard was taunting laughter and haunted words. He quickly finished and then headed into his bedroom and slumped down on his soft bed and let his eyes fix themselves on the clock.

"Sara…" he mumbled in sadness. "Hurry up and be home." He felt his eyes starting to get tired and decided to close them for a bit. Sleep overtook him quickly.

-------------------

Grissom and Catherine wandered around the show room floor looking at the small exhibits, waiting for the main seminar to start.

"Think we'll get any of this new stuff?" Catherine asked as she looked at some of the new scientific instruments before them.

"I like this one," he said showing her a piece by a manufacturer with her name on it.

"Cute," she responded dryly.

Grissom noticed her dry comment and felt his nervousness starting to act up for the first time that night. "Are you bored?"

"No I…" she started, looking up at him quickly. "I…"

"I know I'm not as exciting as…"

"Gil I'm not comparing," she said in a soft tone,

Grissom looked at her in surprise at the use of his first name. "I guess I just…"

"I think it's starting," Catherine said looking at her watch.

"You still want to go?" Grissom asked in surprise.

"Right now," she said taking him by the arm and directing him towards the waiting auditorium.

-------------------

"So bust anyone today?" Greg teased Candace as he walked over to her motorcycle as she was getting ready to go home for the night.

"Nah today was slow," she said giving him a kiss on the lips. "Tired?"

"Not any more," Greg smiled. "What did you have in mind?"

"O Club?" She asked with a wicked smile.

"Oh you're on," he said taking the spare helmet from her. "Did I ever tell you how much I love tough ass biker chicks," he teased.

"I could make you pay for that remark you know lab boy," she teased back.

"Please do," he said getting on behind her.

"Let's go," she said starting up her bike and driving them on into the night.

-------------------

By the time Nick opened his eyes it was morning. "Damn I forgot to call Sara," he lightly cursed as he gently rolled over. His felt his new bruises reminding him of what happened last night and decided to stay on his back. He stared up at the ceiling with a growing frown. But his side was throbbing and he hadn't slept well all night and so decided to get back to sleep instead of getting up to do some stuff around the house like he said he would. That would be forgotten as well. The next time he opened his eyes it was half an hour before his shift started and he knew he'd be late. He quickly pushed himself out of bed and hurried to get ready. By the time Nick headed into the meeting room everyone was assembled and ready to go.

"Late night Nick?" Grissom lightly teased.

"No," Nick said with a bit of a sour reply. He sat down across from Sara, hoping she wouldn't notice the pain and discomfort he was in.

Sara watched Nick and notice him wince a bit as he sat down but just assumed that it was from what she suspected was an intense workout at the gym last night.

"Okay so let's go around the table. Warrick how's life on the farm?" Grissom asked lightly.

"Quiet," Warrick said in a low tone. "The main guy I talked to said that no one besides farmers has bought goats in the last while and no one has been talking about a goat killed in an unusual way."

"So maybe he just borrowed some of the blood," Sara suggested.

"I showed him and few of the hands a picture of Adam Badger and nothing seemed to ring a bell," Warrick said with a frown.

"Well I went back to the gravesite and took some more samples, at Nick's direction," Greg added quickly when he noticed Grissom's frown. "And…" he continued. "The blood splattered around the site was only goats blood. The blood traces from underneath the body were the vics."

"There were no footprints which means they were carefully wiped away. I mean I looked for any kind of indentations and found nothing," Nick started. "It's as if he were dropped in from the sky. Also Doc Robbins finished his lab report and found nothing suspect on his body or clothing. No hair, nail clippings, fingerprints from anyone other than the vic."

"And his killer was killed by strangulation and there were no marks to indicate that he had help," Sara said with a sigh. "Whoever set this all up is a master."

"Everyone has flaws," Grissom said firmly as Brass entered the room. "Anything?"

"Well Tyler Davidson is not that clean. It's very strange. The only amount of money he owed to anyone was five thousand dollars for some car parts. And yes it was shall we say brokered through Adam Badger. Apparently he took out a loan and never paid it back."

"So Tyler needs parts…somehow hooks up with Adam…never gets the parts…takes a loan that he never repays and ends up dead," Sara starts.

"For five grand?" Greg asked in disbelief.

"The five grand is a smokescreen," Grissom said thoughtfully. "Whoever went through so much trouble to make two murders seem natural, give a motive, end of story, is after a lot more. Adam Badger does not strike me as the kind of guy with enough finesse to orchestrate this kind of production. Tyler Davidson was injected with a needle full of death-dealing drugs but he wasn't a user."

"So how would he know where to put it in to deal a death blow?" Nick continued.

"Right," Grissom replied. "Also the necklace of razors isn't something a loser looking for five grand would use."

"Right, he'd use a gun and be done with it," Warrick added.

"So we have a stronger underlying motive for murder," Catherine pondered.

"But one that someone has carefully erased their tracks to find," Brass piped up. "We couldn't find any other name attached to either of these that they could have owed a large sum of money to."

"But there is someone. We just need to dig deeper," Grissom said with a frown. "No one goes to such elaborate lengths unless there wasn't something bigger at stake."

"We'll go back to the murder scenes and check them again," Nick offered.

"I'll check with some of the frat houses…sometimes those guys buy goats as mascots and such and perhaps they heard something," Warrick ventured.

"I'll keep looking for names," Brass sighed.

"And we'll help Nick and Sara with one of the crime scenes. Greg I want this case top priority. Get the tox results and stomach contents from both vics from Robbins and check them again. I'm betting were missing something. We just need to dig deeper."

--------------------

"So when am I out of this place?" Skyler hissed angrily to the man on the other side of the table from him.

"There has to be preliminary hearing first," the man said in a hushed tone. "Once that is done then we can solidify things before it ever goes to trial. Just working on a few details as we speak and tying up a few loose ends."

"I want Street as good as dead!" He muttered in anger.

"He's already on his way out," the man across the table said quickly, his eyes darting around to make sure they weren't being overly watched. "The records are already in place and the people that we can trust are already set up. Everything is a go."

"Perfect," Skyler said leaning back in his chair. "The hearing will be a joke," he laughed. "There will never be a trial."

"How can you be so sure everything will work as you plan?" The man asked with a hint of doubt.

"Because I wouldn't have it any other way," he said firmly. "Besides I have to much at stake here. How did it go last night?" Skyler snided. "Did Stokes enjoy his special attention?"

"Probably slept like a baby," the man said in sarcasm. "Ryder is awaiting his next instructions."

"Carl make sure CSI gets the call first," Skyler said handing his cohort a small piece of paper. "I don't want them to figure it out too soon."

"Think they will figure it out at all?"

"I'm counting on it," Skyler said proudly. "In the end I want them all to know it was I who brought them down. But I think I'll toy with them for a little while longer. Especially Stokes."

--------------------

"So how was the workout last night?" Sara asked as they headed back to the drive-in to continue their investigation of the death of Tyler Davidson.

"A real knock-out," Nick replied in slight sarcasm. "How was class? I meant to call but as soon as I lay down and then opened my eyes again it was morning. Took more out of me than I thought," he sighed.

"It was fun," she relied easily. "I can't believe how much fun I had. Wish I had gotten the knack sooner then maybe other guys would have stayed."

"In that case I'm grateful you are only learning now," Nick said with an uneasy smile.

"So are you busy tonight?"

"Tonight I have a peer meeting with Jason," Nick said looking out the window with a frown. "I hope he's okay."

"I'm sure he'll be just fine Nick," Sara said softly. "You've given him hope. That's more than his father ever gave him."

"I just want him to stay clean so he can prove to a jury that his word is credible. I know that Skyler will try any means he can to make him look like he's still a two-bit junkie and I can't let Skyler get away on a misdemeanour, even if he is a cop."

"Well we have the taped confession and that I'm sure will do Skyler his own damage," she said pulling up to the entrance of the drive in. "Want to walk or shall I?"

"I got it," Nick said getting out of the truck and then letting Sara head for the main parking lot. He quickly scanned the area for tracks and then started to slowly walk towards the gravesite, his eyes darting around for any signs of footprints or tire marks. He turned his head to the left and was about to turn away when a glint of silver in the sun caught his eye. The shine came from the reflective lens of a set of binoculars and as soon as Nick turned and made distant eye contact he watched as a black pick up truck slowly drove away. "What is going on?" He mumbled to himself as he turned back to Sara and continued his task of inspecting.

"I think I found something," Sara called to him.

Nick hurried to where Sara was and gazed down in interest at the slight indentation from a footprint in the ground. "They missed one. I'll get the plaster," Nick said as Sara snapped a few prints and then continued to survey the area.

Nick hurried back to the marked print and started to gently brush plaster into the ground to preserve the print. "Anything else?" Nick asked without looking up.

"A few tire marks leading off onto a dirt road but they could have been from any 4x4 at any time. They don't look that fresh either. So he must have covered them up to the highway or walked on foot from there."

"This guy…whoever did this means serious business. These guys must have crossed his path in some way," Nick mentioned.

"I hope Brass finds the real motive and I hope this is an isolated incident."

They continued for a few hours more, cataloguing everything they could find – which sadly wasn't much at all. The killer had done his job well.

--------------------

"Nice place," Catherine mused in a dry sarcastic tone as she headed into the small mobile home owned by the late Adam Badger.

"Homey," Grissom responded.

"So since it was an effective suicide where do we start?" She asked.

"Well Brass is getting the handwriting matching taken care of so…" Grissom said as he looked around the small cramped living room/kitchen. "You start with the kitchen and I'll take the living room. We need to find traces of a needle or razors…anything…"

"He died of a heart attack anticipating his death by either drug overdose or his throat slit," Catherine mumbled. "I wonder if he had a weak heart? Well Tyler Davidson wasn't a junkie."

"Which would probably make him worry a lot because of how it would look to family if he died of a drug overdose," Grissom replied. "That could make a strong heart go weak."

"But why the necklace of razors…I mean that's just…"

"Sick," Grissom finished.

"And it wasn't the jugular so it would have been slow."

"Our killer is demented that's for sure. But I'm willing to bet it's symbolic of something," he said kneeling down beside the edge of the couch and looking at a piece of shiny metal. He quickly scooped into a small folder and tucked it into the evidence carrier.

Catherine continued to scout the area around the kitchen, hoping to find anything that might lead them to their killer. "This guy has got to be the neatest murderer I have come across."

"Or he really knows his stuff," Grissom said with a frown.

"Or the murder of Tyler Davidson didn't occur here," Catherine added.

"I think we are dealing with someone who is very familiar with forensic science and the workings of a crime scene. This guy obviously knows what we are looking for and where to find it and made sure when we'd look it wasn't there."

"Another CSI?" Catherine asked with a frown.

"Or a wannabe," Grissom teased as his phone rang. "Grissom," he answered.

"Might have a line on the goats blood," Warrick started. "I'm here at one of the frat houses and during hazing week they usually make a skid mark on the goat, drain some blood and sprinkle it on the newbies. Now one of the guys says a man approached him and his friend just as they brought the goat to the dorm and paid them one grand cash for a light smattering of blood. And no he says it was dark and he can't remember well but when I showed him a picture of Adam Badger he said it looked familiar."

"Good job," Grissom said hanging up. He pushed himself up a standing position and just stared at Catherine in thought.

"What?"

"I don't buy Adam Badger buying the blood. That takes forethought and this kinda guy…" he said holding up a playboy mag. "Isn't a thinker."

"Someone who looks like him?" Catherine ventured.

"I'll get another team here, I want to meet with the team on this," Grissom said as his phone rang again.

"I think I might have found the five grand," Brass said. "Can we meet?"

"Yeah back at the lab," he said gesturing to Catherine. "Let's go."

--------------------

"You're right," Nick started. "I can't see Badger buying the blood. He's not the kinda guy that would go through the trouble."

"I am still wondering where all the blood from Tyler Davidson's neck went," Sara said with a frown. "There must be a towel someplace…unless it was burned."

Grissom looked at her and then at Brass. "Isn't there an old incinerator near the drive-in?"

"I'm on it," Brass said opening his phone.

"Greg is analysing the footprint right now," Nick added.

"I wish we knew what happened to the money," Warrick mumbled.

"Well according to the bank, Davidson withdrew a loan but according to another account we found he had more than enough for five times that amount," Brass said as he hung up. "I just got the call on my way in," he said looking at the surprised looks on their faces.

"Oh this just keeps getting better and better," Nick replied in sarcasm.

"So he takes a loan although he doesn't need one?" Sara asked in disbelief. "Why?"

"Someone is setting them both up…but why and for what?" Grissom pondered.

"Has to be blackmail for something," Brass said with a frown. "These guys must have had something on their killer for him to go to such great lengths."

"Or we just have a sicko with too much time on his hands," Warrick sighed.

"Well we can't do anything until we find the cloth and Brass follows up on his leads," Grissom said with a frown. "I guess we can disperse until tomorrow."

--------------------

"Do you want me to come with you to see Jason?" Sara asked as her and Nick headed for the locker room.

"I think I should go alone," Nick said not looking at her. "Sorry."

"I understand," she said in a soft tone.

"But I think I'll need to come by later," he said looking at her with a soft smile. "That is if you're not busy."

"Oh I think I can fit you in," she teased making him laugh. She noticed his face turn back into it's uneasy stare and frowned. "Are you sure you want to go alone?"

"I think Jason would be more comfortable," Nick sighed. "Sorry."

"It's okay Nick, I'm a big girl and can take it," she said quickly. "Tell him I said hi?"

"I will," Nick said firmly.

Sara watched him gather his jacket and head for the front door and then he was gone. She leaned against her own locker and let out a large sigh. She knew he was more than a little worried about Street although he wouldn't admit it to anyone. She also remembered the veiled threat Skyler made under his breath to Nick and knew he probably worried about that as well. If only this case was over, she lamented inside her mind as she grabbed her jacket and headed outside. She drove for home trying to think of what to make for dinner, but all her mind kept dwelling on was Nick's meeting with Jason. She knew it would be strained but she worried that it was hurting Nick inside and he wasn't sharing. She needed to think of a way to make him open up to her. But how? Deep inside she had a faint sense of building doom but wasn't sure what it was or what it was coming from. But it was very real.

--------------------

"Is it all set for tonight?" Skyler asked the man that sat across from him.

"Little Nicky gets his first fill of medication tonight," the man smiled with a sneer. "It'll be a pleasure to deliver it personally."

"Just make sure he doesn't recognize you," Skyler said firmly.

"Trust me he didn't the night before."

"Excellent," Skyler said leaning back in his chair with a twisted smile on his face. "Welcome to hell Nick."

--------------------

Nick cursed himself for being late and hated the fact that he had to stop at home to get something before going to see Jason. He quickly grabbed his keys and headed outside towards the parking lot. It was dark and he hated the dark, ever since he was a kid he hated to be alone in the dark. And in light of last night's attack, of which he was painfully reminded, as he rubbed his tender chest, he hated it even more. He heard a noise, quickly turned his head and huffed in frustration as seeing a cat scurry past him. He drove to the rehab center and parked his truck in the lot and hurried inside.

"I have an appointment to see Jason Street," he said almost out of breath to the receptionist. "Nick Stokes."

"Oh didn't anyone call you? Jason had a bit of an episode today and so is with his doctor for the rest of the night."

"Is he okay?" Nick asked in concern.

"You know druggies," she said with a wrinkled nose and a light smile.

"Can I come and see him tomorrow then? Same time?"

"Why not," she said quickly.

Nick decided to wait a bit to see if the doctor left anytime soon. Sadly after about an hour he still hadn't and Nick knew it was time to head back home, a quick stop on the way to Sara's. Nick headed back outside and into his car in frustration. "What the hell is an episode?" He wondered to himself.

He headed into the parking lot and quickly got out. He had gotten her a special book and forgot to give it to her the night before and so decided to get it this time. He neared the entrance to his place when he heard his truck alarm go off. He turned and sprinted to the back only to find himself alone in the darkened lot. No one else around.

"I'm paranoid," he huffed as he turned around and headed back to the building entrance. As he passed a darkened patch of the building however a large hand moved quickly out of the darkness covered his mouth and pulled him back into the darkness.

Nick tried to call out but the large hand just clamped down further, keeping him quiet while he struggled in vain to get free. The large man laughed in his ear as he jerked one arm painfully behind his back, the other still over his mouth. Nick felt himself shoved face first into the cold brick of the side of his place and panic started to fill his system as his attacker wrapped his arm around his neck and squeezed.

"What…do you…" Nick managed, while gasping for air.

"I was sent here to give you your bedtime snack," the man laughed as he let Nick slow in his useless struggling but squeezing his neck a bit tighter.

"Can't…breathe…" Nick gasped.

"That's the idea," the man laughed as he pulled out a needle from his pocket. "Time for some nutrition."

Nick watched in horror as the man raised a half-filled needle into the dim light just before plunging it into his neck. He felt the cool liquid enter his bloodstream and heard his attacker's evil laughter.

"Noooooo………" his voice trailed off as he immediately started to feel the effects of the drugs he was just administered. His attacker let him fall to the cold cement sidewalk and bent down to him. Nick strained his eyes to see the man's profile but his eyes started to water and slightly blur before anything solid registered.

"I'll see you again _pretty boy_, our friendship has just started," the man taunted as he lightly slapped Nick on the cheek, then stood up and quickly walked away.

Nick felt the drugs starting to assault his system and balled up his fists tight as his body started to thrash about. His heart started to race and immediately he felt the burning heat in his forehead starting to worsen. "Help…me…" he said weakly, but not with enough force or strength to be heard. "Help…" he tried once more.

He felt himself roll to the left and smash into the building, his face connecting oddly with a jagged piece of brick. He winced in pain as he felt a small tear open and the blood mix with the dirt from the bricks. His body jerked again and he rolled to the right. This time he rolled off the sidewalk and under one of the bushes. Dirt stuck to the sweaty parts of his face and arms and he got small scratches from the branches as he twisted his body to get himself upright. He finally got to a sitting position but cursed, as the dizziness just got worse. "Help…m…e…" he tried in a weak tone. He put his hands on the ground and tried to get himself up but crashed to his butt and cursed angrily. After two more tries he got to his knees and then his feet. He slowly staggered towards the front entrance and got inside the warmth of the place. He stumbled a few times but finally managed to make it into the main area and closed the door behind him. He felt himself starting to throw up and tried to get to the bathroom. However his system didn't have time to wait and so he fell to his knees and threw up in the hallway.

"I ha…" he tried in a slurred way. "Haffa…Sara…" he tried again. He blinked the tears away from his eyes and spied the phone, well in actuality he saw two. "Sara…" he finally managed. "Call…Sara…" he said as he slowly tried to get to the phone. His shaking hand reached out but just as he reached it an image of his father immediately flashed before his mind and he shrank back in fear. "Father…" he whispered in agony.

_'You're a disgrace son,' his father laughed._

"No…" Nick said furiously shaking his head. "I'm…"

_'Why didn't you stay with the force!'_

"Father stop…" Nick said as he sunk to the kitchen floor in a quivering heap. "Don't…hate…me…" he said through quiet sobs, his body shaking harder, his brain continuing to show twisted images of things that weren't real.

_'I haven't even started yet!' His father yelled. 'Ingrate!'_

"Please no…" Nick begged as tears streamed down his face and small bloody rivets formed in his sweaty palms from his nails digging into them. "Please…" he sobbed. "No…more…" he continued. He felt his heart racing even faster and his body was on fire as he watched his father stare at him in anger. He started to shake harder and knew he was going into some kind of arrest. His inexperienced chest started to convulse and he started to heave for oxygen. "He…lp…" he gasped in pain. "He…" his voice trailed off in pain. He struggled to keep himself upright but lost as he felt his body falling onto its side and coming to a rest on the floor. His head hit the floor as he felt bile coming into his mouth, which he was unable to choke back. He watched through watery eyes as his father yelled at him once more before darkness consumed him.

--------------------

Sara slowly paced her apartment, staring at the phone and then the clock. She tried Nick's cell number once again but only got dead rings in return. Finally she call his home and left a message:

_"Nick it's me. I guess you're still with Jason and I hope everything is fine. Don't worry about tonight if it's too late. I'll see you tomorrow. Hope all is well. Bye."_

She hung up the phone and stared at it in misery. She knew Nick was taking Jason's case hard and wished she had been more forgiving and understanding from the start. But she wasn't and now she'd have to learn to deal with it from a new beginning. She only hoped and prayed that Nick wouldn't shut her out completely.

"Goodnight Nick," she whispered softly. "I hope you sleep well."

--------------------

Skyler smiled to himself in his dark cell as he looked at the picture of Nick he had requested from the newspaper. "I hope you have a good nights sleep Nick," he snided. "Because your pain is only just starting. No one defies me and gets away with it!" He yelled to the surrounding walls in anger. "Not ever!"

--------------------

Nick's body twisted around and jerked in pain as he lay on his kitchen floor – trembling. Sweat stains formed on his back and at his armpits, soaking his T-shirt and beads of sweat still dripped from his forehead, dampening his hair even more. Tiny tears escaped the corners of his eyes when they weren't clenched tight from the tormented images his dreams forced him to behold. Skyler and Street laughing at him, Sara shaking her head and his father calling him an ingrate. He continued to mumble angrily as he tried to fight the effects of the drugs that he was forced to take, shaking his head no until he was almost throwing up. Then he passed out again.

A few hours later his watery puffy eyes slowly opened and he blinked several times in hopes of the spinning to stop, it didn't, but it was better than before. He grabbed a hold of the table leg and slowly pulled himself up until he was sitting on his butt. "Oh…man…" he said slowly. He tried to get the room to stop spinning but it didn't work. "Have…to…throw…up…" he wheezed in agony. He managed to get himself to a standing position but crashed back against the wall as his body continued to shake and tremble. He turned and headed for the bathroom and felt his foot step in his vomit from earlier. He cursed heavily but kept going. He finally reached the bathroom and sunk to the floor, bent his head over the toilet and threw up whatever liquid his stomach had left in it. He wiped his mouth afterwards and tried to get up. He slipped, hit his jaw on the edge of the sink and cursed as his top tooth sunk into his lower lip, opening it. He tasted the blood and knew it would make him sick again. He quickly turned on the water and brought a few handfuls of water to his mouth and washed the taste away.

When he was sure his legs would fully support his weight he tried for the bedroom. It was very early morning and he knew he needed to get some sleep if he was to go to work later that day. "Have…to…sleep…" he mumbled as he reached the bed. His tormented mind flashed images of Skyler once again and he felt his heart starting to race. He bumped into the edge of the bed, crashed down face first and there he lay until the sun woke him up a few hours later.

Nick opened his tired eyes and squinted into the sun starting to peek into his room. "Damn…"he cursed softly as he pushed himself to his elbows. "Oh my head," he moaned in agony as he manage to flip onto his back. "What the hell happened?" He asked groggily. His mind flashed images of him walking back to check on his car…walking back to the building…being grabbed…his mouth covered…choking….needle…drugs…laughter…darkness…pain…

"Damn," he cursed again as he tried to sit up. His body was cold and clammy from the dried sweat that had cooled off during the night and he was still slightly trembling. His stomach was sick and nauseous and his head was splitting. His hands he noticed were really shaking and his whole body was on edge. He heard a sound, quickly turned and watched the room go blurry and dizzy. "Who the hell was that?" He asked in anger as he worked his way to the edge of the bed and sat there until the room stopped spinning. Finally he managed to get himself standing and slowly walked to the bathroom. His nose wrinkled as he smelt the vomit from the night before and knew he had to get that cleaned up fast. He walked into the kitchen, hit the table with his foot and cursed angrily. He was on edge and as his temper flared he knew he was in trouble once again. "Have to…work through…this…" he told himself. "Work today…" he said as he pulled out some cleaning stuff and a rag. He went back to the hallway cleaned the spot and then went back into the kitchen.

After downing two glasses of water he turned and headed for the bathroom. He looked in the mirror at the small cut on his face and winced. How am I going to explain this? He turned to the shower and turned on the hot water. As the steam started to fill the room he noticed the warmth making him a bit dizzy. He quickly took his clothes off and got under the hot water. It did clear his head a bit but at the same time he felt the thick steam starting to choke him. He grabbed a towel and started to dry off as he felt his stomach starting to lurch once more. Thankfully he didn't throw up but knew needed to fix himself before showing up at the office like nothing had happened. This was the last thing he wanted to explain. But he knew he needed to report it.

"Jim?" Nick asked Brass in a timid tone.

"Nick you okay?"

"Can I discuss something in private this morning and ask you keep it confidential?"

"Sure. Everything okay? You sound worried," Brass commented.

"I'll tell you later," Nick sighed as he hung up. He called Sara's number but assumed since he got her machine she was in the shower. He smiled at the thought as he left her a message stating he'd be late and not to worry.

Nick hung up the phone and slowly walked back to the bathroom. His stomach was growling but he still felt sick and was afraid to put anything it in. But he needed something to take away the sick feeling. He finished drying off and then ambled back into his bedroom and slumped down on the edge of his bed in only his underwear. "I have to beat this," he said firmly. "Have to…try…" he said pushing himself off the bed and heading to his closet. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a sweater and started to dress. When he went to pull the zipper up he noticed his hands really shaking and knew a withdrawal was about to start. "Oh man," he said softly as he felt his whole body starting to shake and tremble. His eyes watered as he struggled to breathe and he felt his legs starting to give way. He rushed to the bed, under-calculated his steps, missed the edge and crashed down just beside it. He felt dry heaves coming up and a few minutes later his throat was burning.

He rested for a few more minutes before trying to get up and head back into the kitchen. He downed another glass of water and was happy the cool water soothed his throat and irritated stomach. He reached for the milk and a box of cereal, took a bowl and headed for the table. After he finished his late breakfast he headed into the living room to rest. Until it was time to leave for his shift he worked through a few more withdrawals, downed a handful of Tylenol and told himself he was ready for the day. He grabbed his keys and jacket and headed for the door and then called for a cab to take him to the police headquarters. "Can't drive today…" he mumbled to himself.

"What's up?" Brass asked noticing the haggard look on Nick's face. "You okay?"

Nick hesitated before answering. If he told Brass he knew Brass would tell Grissom and that would be that. He couldn't prove it was Skyler as he was in jail and it would be Skyler's word of, _'he's as paranoid as his junkie friend'_, they would listen to instead of his own. So he lied.

"I uh…I was mugged last night," Nick lied.

"Did you see the guy?"

"No," Nick said with a slight shrug. "I uh…well I just want it kept low and quiet. It's no big deal as he didn't get anything. I think I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Just don't tell Grissom, okay?"

"Are you sure?" Brass asked with a frown.

"Yeah I'm sure," Nick said quickly, his stomach starting to lightly flutter once more. "So when is the hearing for Skyler?"

"Pushed back another week," Brass sighed. "I guess they figure he's not going anywhere and just to let him sit and wait. I don't care where he is as long as he's no loose."

"I hear ya," Nick sighed as he started to get up.

---------------------

"What about the taped confession?" Skyler asked his visitor in an angry tone.

"Still can't get at it but I'm working on it as we speak."

"Well try harder!" Skyler snapped. "You know how much we have riding on this for it to fall apart by a simple technicality!"

---------------------

"Are you sure you're okay? Need a lift?" Brass asked Nick in concern.

"No I'm okay," Nick said with a fake smile. "I'll talk to you later."

"Okay," Brass said as he watched the CSI walk away. He knew Nick was hiding something but wasn't sure what. He would keep an eye on him to see if things changed – if his condition worsened or if he was to submit another phoney claim again. Things just weren't right.

Nick slowly climbed into the cab and leaned back against the seat. He knew lying was wrong but at the same time he had no proof. Maybe he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. But the fact that the attacker whispered _'pretty boy'_ with a tone much the same as the attacker the night before, Nick assumed they were related. He looked down at his shaking hands and sighed. He had tried drugs once before in College and after that swore he never would again. If this is what it was like to come off being stoned he wanted no part of it. This is what Jason goes through, he wondered in misery? Why did he do it? As the cab neared the lab he felt his apprehension starting to grow. He was mugged. That's all he would say. Course Sara would be concerned but he couldn't tell her the truth. At least not yet. He had to appear strong in her eyes. He couldn't fall apart now. He headed into the building with a gnawing headache and a growling stomach.

"Nick," Sara said walking up to him from behind.

"Hey," he said turning to face her. Here it comes, he said inside.

"Nick your face? Your cut and slightly bruised, what happened?" She asked in concern.

"Yeah I was mugged. No big deal, okay?" Nick said in sort of a snappy tone.

"What! Are you…"

"Sara I'm okay," he insisted, his voice starting to get on edge again. "Please? No big deal okay? I already talked to Brass about it."

"You did?" She asked softly. "Well why didn't you call last night?"

"It was late and I didn't want to wake you. Please just drop it," Nick insisted.

"How's Jason?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"Didn't get to see him. He was spending time with his doctor or something," Nick said with a frown as his fuzzy brain tried to recall the night before.

"You sure you're okay? You look pale or something," she said softly.

"Bad cereal," he lightly laughed. "So what's on the agenda?"

"Got another body," Grissom said walking up to them. He looked at Nick and was about say something when Nick beat him to it.

"I was mugged…" Nick started.

"Nick says he's okay," Sara blurted out.

"I talked to Brass already," Nick tried again.

"He's fine," she added.

"Can I get a word in?" Grissom asked, making them both stop talking immediately. "We have another body."

"Shesh are they for sale or something?" Sara lamented. "Where's this one?"

"Abandoned amusement park," Grissom said handing her the file. "Have fun. Catherine and I will try to finish up the Davidson murder."

Sara took the file and then waited until Grissom left before talking once again to Nick. "Do you want lunch or something before we start?"

"Nah I think I just need to sleep," Nick said with a nervous sigh. He felt his body offer up a shake and was thankful that Sara wasn't looking.

"I…" Sara started as they entered the parking lot. "Did you drive today?"

"No," Nick said in haste. "Too tired to drive. Can we go?"

"Sure," Sara said slowly. "Want to come over tonight?" She asked weakly as they got into the truck and headed towards their destination.

"Sounds great," Nick said with the first genuine smile of the day. Going to Sara's would be exactly what he needed to get his mind off the ordeal he had to suffer the night before.

"So what did he look like?" Sara asked in a rather timid voice.

Nick let out a huff but knew she'd press for more questions if he didn't at least answer a few. "Didn't see his face but he was bigger than me," Nick said in truth. "Sara I really don't…"

"Nick please don't shut me away," Sara interrupted him. "I'm not going to judge you or anything. I just want…"

"I appreciate your concern," he said in an annoyed tone which lead her to believe otherwise. "Please I am okay."

"Fine," she said with a sour face.

"Sara I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I'm tired and this case worries me and then there's Jason…" Nick rattled off as he felt his stomach endure another attack. Thankfully they were smaller, but the his head was still splitting and everytime he moved fast he felt dizzy spells coming on.

"Well tonight we can just relax okay?" She said forcing herself to drop the subject at the present moment. Perhaps he'll open up to me tonight, she tried to reason with herself, hoping she was right.

"Another anonymous caller," Nick said reading the police tag sheet as they pulled up to the site. This time they stopped on the cement pad and decided to examine the area before reaching the body.

"Another beaming by the enterprise," Nick mused in sarcasm as they noticed that once again a body lay in a shallow grave a few meters from where the cement stopped but there were no signs of footprints or tire tracks.

"This just doesn't make sense," Sara muttered to herself as she snapped a few pics of nothing. "I mean whoever is doing this is trying to make a point."

"Yeah that he's invisible," Nick said dryly.

"And invisible men are usually right in front of you watching," Sara said slowly.

With those few words Nick immediately started to spy the area for watchers. When his eyes rested on another glint in the sun from a set of binoculars his heart almost stopped.

"Nick?" Sara asked noticing the panicked look on his face. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he said looking at her and then turning back to see a black pickup truck drive away, too far away as last time to make an ID. Nick slowly walked up to the body and nearly gagged on the sight of the dead man with flies picking at his eyes. He turned his head just in time to spit up some bile.

"You okay?" Sara asked in concern.

"Fine," Nick said with a hard swallow. "Let's finish here okay?" He asked as the police pulled up. "If it's Mr. Friendly I don't want to talk to him."

"I'll handle it," Sara said gently patting him on the shoulder and then turning and heading for the police car. She spied the cop who was rude to Nick and noticed he let out a frown when she approached and let someone else deal with her. "Afraid of me?" She said in sarcasm. When no one was looking her slipped her the finger and then turned away.

"What an ass," she cursed under her breath as she turned and headed back to Nick and the body. "He's such a loser," she said with a sigh as she bent down to him. "So what do we have here?"

"An exact duplicate of the Davidson murder," Nick said folding back the turtleneck to reveal a necklace of razors pressed into the folds of the neck and then showing her the needle marks where the drugs were forced into the veins.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Sara asked in disgust as she snapped a few pics and called Grissom.

"Someone who is good at what he does," Nick sighed.

"Murder," Sara added as they started to catalogue the wounds and take samples for testing.

"So I'm willing to bet that there will be another victim with a suicide note and a phoney motive," Grissom said to Catherine later that night.

"What is going on?" She asked in disbelief.

"This guy is good but he's not that good," Grissom mumbled as his phone rang. "Warrick what did you find? Remains of terry cloth and metal? From the razor?" Grissom asked while looking at Catherine. "I'll be here, bring it in and we'll examine it."

"Working late," Catherine said as he hung up the phone. "It's quitting time."

"I have no plans for tonight and really want to get a handle on this before any more bodies show up," he said directly. "Any plans for you?"

"Taking Lindsey to a school play," she said with an easy smile as she stood up to leave. "If you wanted to…"

"I would but…but I feel like…Catherine what happened with Chris? Where is he?" Grissom asked.

"Chris is history," she said with a slight frown. "He traded me in for a younger model – literally."

"His loss," Grissom said while looking her directly in the eye.

Catherine felt herself slightly blush and then offered up a meek smile.

"Have fun tonight," Grissom said before any more awkward silence passed between them.

"You sure you want to do this tonight?" She asked as she headed for the door.

"I have to. But I will take a rain check on another night," Grissom said forcing her to turn around to face him once more. "That is if the offer still stands."

"It still stands," she said firmly. "See you tomorrow."

Grissom watched her leave and felt another smile cross his face. Maybe there was hope for him yet.

---------------------

"So see you in an hour?" Sara asked quickly.

"An hour it is," Nick replied as he jumped out of the truck at the front of his place. He gave her a quick smile before turning and rushing into his place, quickly locking the door behind him. His paranoia started to take over as his eyes darted nervously around to see if anything was amiss. He was about to take a step when he noticed something that made his heart miss a beat. On his dining room table sat a lone white envelope.

Nick slowly made his way over to the table, his hands starting to tremble and his mind race in wonder. He nervously picked up the lumpy envelope and started to slowly open it. When it was all the way open he stared in horror at the empty needle and felt his stomach starting to lurch. His eyes spied the note which read:

_I missed you! Did you miss me? I will see you soon!_

Nick felt his stomach start to heave as he remembered the shot of drugs from the night before and he rushed to the garbage in time to bring up his take out supper. He leaned against the counter lightly panting and then his mind started to race with another terrible thought. Who was able to get into his place and plant that envelope? He whirled around in terror and quickly drew his gun.

"Anyone here?" He called out in a shaky tone as he started to take a step towards the bedroom. "Anyone!" He called out loud again. He was about to round the corner when the phone rang loudly, shattering the eerie silence.

"Yeah!" Nick breathed raspily into the phone.

"Nick?" Sara asked quickly.

"Sara," Nick said with a sigh of relief as he quickly put is gun down on the table. "I was just leaving."

"I was going to ask you to bring some coffee as I don't have any but you don't have to trouble yourself."

"No I'll bring some," Nick said trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. "See you soon."

Sara hung up the phone but stared at it long after he had hung up. "Something isn't right," she said to herself. "Could he be cooling off?" That thought really made Sara wonder. Maybe he didn't want to wait and now that she said she wasn't ready was trying to give her a signal to back off. "Maybe it's really me," she said in dismay as she slowly headed back into her kitchen. And her enthusiasm started to fade and die with a mis-guided thought and some sadly pondered words.

She slowly paced the small kitchen until Nick arrived and even when she heard his soft knock on the door she didn't feel the same enthusiasm she did the night before. All she knew in her mind was Nick was cooling off and she felt it was because she wasn't willing to go all the way just yet.

"Hey," Nick said with an easy smile as Sara opened the door. "You look great."

"Thanks," she said with a little more pick me up in her voice. Sara led the way into the kitchen and took the coffee from Nick. "Shall we relax in the living room while this purcs?" She said as she put the coffee to make.

"Sure," Nick said with a tired smile. His body was now starting to feel the after effects from the night before and he was starting to feel slow and sluggish. The headache had subsided a little but he felt on edge and nervous still. They sat down on the couch and just stared in silence at the roaring fire, the bright flames dancing before their eyes and laughing at their docile state.

"So…" Sara started. "Why so quiet?"

"Long day," Nick said with a lazy smile. "Sorry. I…oh man…damn it!" Nick cursed as he came to a sudden realization.

"What?" Sara asked quickly.

"I was supposed to go and see Jason tonight. I made the appointment last night and…" he said reaching for his cell phone and dialling the juvie re-hab center he was staying in. "Jason Street please. It's Nick Stokes Las Vegas CSI."

"I'm sorry but our patients aren't allowed calls from outside. If you'd like to book an appoint…"

"I had made an appointment for tonight but can't make it and wanted to explain it to him," Nick rushed, his head now resting in the palm of his hand, his elbow on his knee.

"I can pass a message along if you'd like," the receptionist from the night before offered.

"Okay uh…what's your name? Josie? Okay Josie please tell Jason that Nick is sorry he couldn't make it tonight and understands the doctor thing from the night before but will be there for sure tomorrow night. Got that? Thanks," Nick said hanging up in dismay. "Can't believe I forgot."

"He'll understand," Sara said as she gently touched Nick's back with her hand and started to lightly rub.

"I feel bad…like I'm neglecting him or something," Nick said with a heavy sigh. "I'm all he has."

"He will understand. I mean it's not like he's leaving the country soon or anything. He'll be there. You said he really wanted to try to stay clean right?"

"Right," Nick said leaning back to try to relax once more. But his mind kept racing to the time when he'd have to go back home. Who would be waiting? Would they be outside or inside? Would he be attacked again like last night. All Nick knew was that the shot was hell, enduring it was hell and coming down off the forced high was hell. He didn't want to experience that again.

"I think you're too distracted," Sara said trying to force herself to put a better mood in the room. She gently turned Nick to face her and before he could say a word she leaned in close and tenderly kissed him on the lips.

Nick needed no persuasion and felt himself respond in kind and started to kiss her back. He felt Sara's body move in closer to his and could immediately feel the heat she was emanating. He felt her hands starting to grope and feel his chest and her fingers start to find the edge of his light sweater and then his bruised and tender flesh. But he was so lost in the moment he didn't at first acknowledge the shooting pains from her hands pressing into the bruises. It was only when she accidentally dug her nails into his bruised flesh did he let out a yelp and quickly pull away.

"Nick?" Sara asked quickly.

"Sara I think I should go," Nick said with regret.

"What?" Sara asked in surprise. "Nick if this is because…"

"I'm going to go," he said nervously as his eyes darted for the front door.

"Please talk to me," Sara insisted, her hand touching his arm.

Nick closed his eyes and immediately felt guilt starting to set upon him. She deserved better and he knew it. "Sara I'm so sorry," Nick said quickly as he looked at her with a pained expression.

"Nick what's wrong?" Sara asked in haste.

"I just…I guess I just need sleep and…"

"Did he hit you?" Sara ventured.

Nick closed his eyes and offered up a soft nod. "I have to go."

"Nick last night you wouldn't let me run away because of a misunderstanding and I won't let you. I need to know if you want to cool things off," she said directly.

"What? No," Nick said in surprise. "Wha…why did you think that?"

"Just the way you acted so distant today. Like you were upset because I…"

"I'm sorry you felt that way Sara," he said pulling her close once again. "That is the last thing I want."

"It is?" She asked, feeling her happy security coming back to her inside once again.

"Yes I just need sleep right now," Nick said firmly.

"Are you sure that's all?" She asked in semi-suspicion.

"Why don't you believe me?" Nick asked quickly.

"Just a feeling. You would tell me if something was wrong right?"

"Yes," Nick lied.

"Because we can't have a good relationship if we keep things from each other," Sara commented.

"I agree," Nick lied again.

"Are you hiding something from me? Something about last night that you don't want to tell me?" She asked softly.

"No," Nick lied again, feeling himself cringe inside. I know in the long run I am going to pay for these lies, he said regrettably in side. He just didn't know how right he was.


	3. Motive for Hire

**Title: The Price of Redemption  
****Chapter 3 … Motive for Hire **

**A/N 1**: Due to a very tragic death in my family my postings to this story won't be as regular as I try to get my head back to normal. Sorry in advance. But your reviews will keep me encouraged and wanting to continue adding to this story. THanks so much!!

**A/N 2**: To those that review and say that Nick is not acting in character remember it's FanFiction…should I send you a dictionary? Please keep silly remarks until the end so you can see if it makes sense, see why I MADE him act the way he is. sigh…If you still don't agree that's your prerogative…but please try to act normal about a story I **made** up! To the rest – enjoy as always!

Nick lay in his bead that night unable to close his eyes. Someone had been in his place and left a reminder of what happened with a scary promise of things to come. He couldn't let that happen but wasn't sure who was behind it. Sure he blamed Skyler because that was the obvious choice but he had no actual proof. Skyler was in jail and if he _had _been arranging hits and such it would have been caught on the tapes and flagged to Brass. Maybe it was someone else. But who?

His body started to lightly tremble and he wondered if it was still withdrawal symptoms or just fear this time. He knew he wouldn't survive another attack and needed to find someway to protect himself against his invisible attacker.

"I just wish I knew who the hell it was," Nick mumbled in sorrow.

---------------------

"Hey hot stuff," Greg said as he walked up to Candace inside the precinct.

"Hey you're early," she said with a large smile as she pushed back a piece of her dyed red hair and went back to finishing her report.

"Yeah well Nick gave me the night off," Greg lightly laughed. He was about to follow after Candace into her office when he heard a low voice utter, _'Nick Stokes that no good loser,'_ . When Greg looked to see who it was that said that about his friend all he was rewarded with was the back of a large man and a few other older officers. "That was odd," Greg mumbled as he walked up to her desk.

"What was odd?" Candace asked.

"Someone just called Nick a loser."

"Nick the guy you work with?"

"Yeah."

"That is odd," Candace said with a frown. "Well I'll keep my ear to the ground. If they say something again I'll just confront them with it."

"I love bad-ass chicks," Greg teased.

"Damn and I still haven't mad you pay for last nights comment," she said with a wink.

"Well you can tonight," Greg said eagerly.

"Oh you're on," she said with a broad smile as she fingered her cuffs. "Let's go."

---------------------

"So what did you find out from the test?" Warrick said to Grissom as he walked into the lab Grissom was working in.

"You found these bits just outside the incinerator?" Grissom asked. "Find anything else?"

"Well tried dusting the cool down incinerator for prints but there was just too many and the heat melted most them into a melded mush," Warrick said with a sigh. "But it's rarely used these days and only a few know how to properly turn it on. All we got are those bits that must have fallen away or something while the perp tried to dump it."

"Okay in the morning find out who is the owner or operator or whatever and ask for a list of names of people with access," Grissom said firmly. "Someone needed a key to open it and turn it on."

"Well he died the same as the other one," Doc Robbins said walking slowly into Grissom's office on his way home for the night.

"A heart attack?" Grissom asked with a weary sigh to which Robbins just nodded his head yes. "Thanks Al," he said as the senior coroner walked for the entrance. "And I'm willing to bet that Brass will find a name and that…"

"Already found one. A Donald Paxton. The name of our deceased is Zack Brimson," Brass said walking into his office.

"Zack Brimson?" Warrick asked with a frown. "Why have I heard that name before?"

"Because Nick worked with Brimson to put away Warren Lubbock, a cop that was running a drug scam. It was one of his first cases when he came here to Las Vegas," Brass said putting a file down before Grissom.

"And let me guess Brimson took out a loan to pay Paxton for something small…had enough money but all we have is another dead end?" Grissom asked in vain.

"You must be physic," Brass said in sarcasm. "On my way over to Donald Paxton's right now. Any guesses what we'll find?"

"I'll take that bet," Warrick said heading to collect his evidence case.

"Who the hell would do this?" Brass asked Grissom as Grissom prepared to join them as well.

"A stone killer trying to make a point?"

"And what point is that?" Brass asked quickly.

"Not to mess with him," Grissom said dryly. "But something must connect all these guys together in some way."

"I have a team already starting on it," Brass said as he headed for his car. "649 Lake Lane. See you there."

---------------------

Nick opened his eyes and glared angrily at the clock. "Damn 1:30am!" He cursed as he turned on the light and stared at the door leading to the bathroom. He wished more than anything that he hadn't left Sara's so early and wished her body was beside his to comfort him.

With that sad thought he pushed himself up and headed into the kitchen. His head was still throbbing but he attributed it to the lack of food and sleep, not that somewhere in his brain a tiny nerve ending was begging for more…more of the vile substance that Nick feared.

"I should tell her the truth," Nick said downing a glass of water and then turning around to face his living room. He had forgotten about the white envelope and as soon as his eyes rested on them he felt his heart start to race once again.

"Damn it," he lightly cursed as he put down the glass of water and headed for the table. "But I can't tell Sara I was given drugs…she'll go ballistic," Nick said glumly. _'Only because she cares for you,' his inner voice reminded him._ "I know I'd do the same for her," he said with a sigh as he went back to retrieve a small plastic bag to put the envelope and it's contents into it for inspection. He doubted he'd find any prints but knew he had to try. He stuffed the white envelope into one pocket and then the needle in it's own bag into another pocket.

He looked down at his mildly shaking hands and let out a heavy sigh. He knew Sara would stick by his side and help him no matter what. But until he had some kind of motive as to why he was being attacked he just couldn't risk it. _That's the old Nick talking, his inner voice reminded him. The only that always does things alone – doesn't ask for help._ I can't show I'm afraid, Nick mumbled inside his head. Not yet.

He knew his brain wouldn't rest from this subject and knew he needed to work his stress off. "I guess I could go for a run," Nick said as he headed for the closet. He put his runners on despite his bare feet and grabbed a light jacket and headed outside into the crisp night air, telling himself that no one would be up at this hour. He was wrong.

He started into his run and about a block from home he noticed a dark truck turn slowly onto the street he was on and head towards him at a very slow pace. Nick studied the profile of the driver but because it was too dark he was only able to make out the profile of a large man with a buzz cut. He felt himself starting to get a nervous feeling and decided to cut through the school grounds. He passed through the small gated fence and started to cut across the gravel when he heard soft crunching behind him. He turned and gazed in horror as the truck started to come through another opening and head straight for him.

Nick started to pick up the pace but so did the truck. His heart started to race at dangerous levels as he tried to zig-zag through the open field. Sadly he had no where to go. A few minutes later he could feel the heat from the truck's engine starting to warm his already fired up body and knew he was in trouble. He tried turning to the right but the truck kept close. He spied an opening in the trees and bolted for them.

The truck however started to speed up and just as Nick was about to reach the clearing the driver opened his door, slammed Nick in the back and sent him flying a few feet, into the sand and gravel.

Nick's body landed hard and started to skid along the gravel, chewing up skin and clothes until it finally came to a stop at the foot of the trees. Before Nick even had time to catch his breath his masked attacker rushed up and kicked him hard in the gut.

Nick gasped in pain and immediately brought his hands to protect his stomach. Another vicious kick to the side and one more to the ribs and the attacker ran off laughing.

"Later pretty boy," the man called out as he got into his truck and sped away.

Nick lay on the cold ground breathing hard, his eyes trying to blink away the tears that had gathered from the pain his body was forced to endure. Finally he was able to push himself to his knees, his eyes still watering and his face still screwing in pain from the attack.

Nick rested on his knees, his chest in pain and heaving as he watched the red tail lights become smaller and smaller. He lightly hit the ground and cursed into the air as he slowly pushed himself to his feet and started to slowly walk home. Okay now he knew it was serious. He was being stalked.

"But why me?" He wondered. "Who the hell is doing this to me!" He yelled angrily. He wrapped an arm around his throbbing chest and started to pick up the pace as he headed for home.

---------------------

"By now they are investigating Donald Paxton," Skyler said in a smug tone as he lay in his small cell. "Then they'll start to wonder why so many murders in such short time?"

---------------------

"Another mobile home," Brass said in sarcasm. "Let's say we skip to the back and check the closet," he said after they had called out but got no reply in response.

"I got it," Warrick said as he slowly headed for the back room, his flashlight careful to catch anything that looked out of place. Sadly he saw nothing.

"We need to find who's behind this Jim," Grissom said firmly. "There must be a name that connects all four of these murders."

"Gil my team is working on it as fast as they can," Brass said with a sigh. "But the fact that there have been two…well four murders in two days leads me to believe it must be someone the police are trying to bring down. Now there is a case coming to trial involving Dino Fetalucci."

"The mob boss out of Chicago?"

"The same," Brass replied. "He was caught here on a slight misdemeanour and he's being charged with several counts of murder…here in Vegas…"

"And you think that our victims could be connected in some way?"

"Who else would have the means to hire such a sophisticated hitman?"

---------------------

"The mob is the perfect answer," Skyler mused. "Oh I am a genius. For only the mob, they'll conclude, have the means to put together such an elaborate setup. Fetalucci is already in jail for murder so why not a few more? He's getting antsy and they'll think these men must have had something on him that could either clear him or convict him."

---------------------

"So you think these men could either get Fetalucci off or put him away for good?" Grissom asked, his mind falling into the trap Skyler wanted it to.

"Only thing that makes sense right now. Both these men had money to cover the petty loans the took out of the bank and failed to pay back. Both these men had dealings with lowlifes that wouldn't know how to wipe a print away let alone make it seem like the impossible."

"Makes sense," Grissom said as Warrick wandered back to them. "Got another suicide victim with this on him…" Warrick said as he handed the note to Grissom. It said the exact same thing Badger's did. "Alright I'll help," Grissom said looking at Brass. "Motive for hire…"

"And Fetalucci can afford it," Brass finished as more of his officers showed up at scene. "I want this place taped off now."

Grissom walked back to Warrick and looked at the body. "We have to be missing something."

"Well there are no defensive wounds, the small stool is in the right place had he stepped on it and knocked it over and there is nothing to indicate a struggle of any kind," Warrick said with a frown as he continued to examine the area around the body. "The same as last time, no prints, no blood, no dirt, no nothing to indicate there was anyone else here except our vic. Who could have done this?"

"Someone with a lot to lose."

---------------------

"And then the trial will commence and the killings will stop," Skyler mumbled in a sadistic tone. "But my torment of Stokes has only just begun. Him I want to pay for everything. And the numb of it is he probably doesn't even remember how this all started…_I mean really started_…so very long ago…" Skyler's dull laughter continued to fill the cell long after he had fallen asleep, taken into sweet nightmares of Nick at his mercy.

---------------------

Nick slumped down onto his bed in pain. His face was dirty and his breathing still ragged but he didn't care. He pulled the covers up over him to try to stop his body from shaking but nothing worked. The haunted words of his stalker were still fresh in his mind.

He closed his eyes and tried to sleep but images of him being attacked and forced drugs and then beaten was all his tormented mind would display. He felt the smothering hand over his mouth and flailed his arms into the air to fend off his invisible attacker. Then he saw himself running in the park, being attacked and forced drugs once more. Nick's watery eyes immediately opened and his chest was now heaving. Dark circles swam before his dizzy head and he felt his body still shaking. It was now 4am and he knew he needed sleep. He hated the idea of taking something to knock him out but with his mind active all it would dwell on would be beatings. He closed his eyes but all he heard was the low laughter and the name calling just before the drugs entered his system.

"AH!" Nick yelled in angry frustration as he stormed to the bathroom and quickly downed a sleeping tablet. Morning couldn't come soon enough.

---------------------

"Well we can't do any more tonight," Grissom said with a weary sigh as they watched the body loaded into the van and then heading towards the CSI lab.

"Catch you guys tomorrow," Warrick said as he headed for the truck.

"We need to end this," Grissom said as he followed after Warrick.

"Oh gee an easy request," Brass replied in sarcasm as he headed for his own car.

---------------------

Sara lay in bed thinking about Nick. She looked over at the phone – willing it to ring and his voice be on the other end. But to no avail – all was quiet.

"Something is wrong," she softly mumbled as she looked over at the clock. She let out a small moan and knew it would be a few hours yet before she would see Nick again. Tonight he would go and see Jason. Maybe there was something more to his visit then he let on. With that thought in mind she pushed herself out of out bed and headed into the kitchen and grabbed the phone.

"Has Jason Street had any visitors in last few days?" Sara asked after introducing herself.

"Just one…a Nick Stokes," the regular receptionist replied.

"And how is he doing? I heard his doctor was by the other night and…"

"Actually Jason's doctor only visit's once a week unless it's an emergency. And he's been okay. There has been no visit."

"Oh," Sara said with a frown. "Okay thanks," she said hanging up. "Nick lied? Or was told something different," she started to ponder. As much as she hated to think she was suspicious of something she resolved firmly in her mind to follow Nick to see Jason. "Nick was there…but didn't see him…or he did and just didn't want to tell me?" Sara said as her mind started to feed her paranoid thoughts. "Why would he lie?"

She went about starting her day, determined to find out what really happened and who in fact was lying. "Nick wouldn't lie to me," she insisted to herself in a firm tone. "I asked if there was more and he said no. He wouldn't lie to me," she tried to tell herself again. "But if he did…"

---------------------

Nick finally felt himself waking from his groggy state and cursed the sun as it shone into his window and rested on his weary eyes.

"This has to stop," he moaned in misery as he rolled onto his side. He was reminded to stay put with a shooting coursing through his side and remained on his back. He strained his memory to try to remember something…anything about his attacker he could use to identify him. The voice from the attack outside the gym and the voice from the night he was forced the drugs he was sure was the same.

He remembered the dark silhouette but there was nothing outstanding. It could be any large man with a short hair cut…hell the guy could be him, he mused inside.

He slowly pushed himself out of bed and into the bathroom and stared back in misery at the haggard looking man in the mirror looking back at him with a dirty, scruffy face. He noticed a few cuts and was sure Sara would ask him about them as well. It would get harder to hide if he didn't put an end to this madness. He turned on the water and stepped under the warm spray and tried to get himself to focus. His brain was a mix of sleep deprivation and constant worry – neither wanting to subside. His attacker or whoever was behind the attacks was responsible for his present state of mind. Now he had to worry every time he went out alone, came home alone or even was at home alone.

"This is madness," Nick said in anger as he turned off the water and reached for a towel. He wrapped it around him and then headed into the kitchen. His head felt fuzzy and his mouth like he slept with cotton in it all night. But he tried to focus on the case as he quickly downed a piece of fruit and then headed to get ready.

"Today is going to be long," he moaned as he headed out the door. It was already late afternoon but to Nick it felt like the whole day had already passed painfully by.

---------------------

Sara slowly paced the locker room waiting for Nick. He was later than usual and she tried to tell herself that everything was okay. But her suspicion was continuing to grow. And the damnest part was she had no proof of anything to be suspicious of.

"Hey," Nick said walking into the room. He made brief eye contact and then headed for his locker.

Something had changed and she felt it.

"How did you sleep?" She asked in a soft tone, noticing his tired expression.

"I slept a little," he said facing her directly with an expression that said _'don't ask'_.

"Okay well we're meeting regarding the latest murder," she said firmly, telling herself to be happy no matter what changes they were facing. She was strong. She could handle whatever he decided to throw at her. Or so she thought.

"Late night again Nick?" Grissom asked with a frown as they entered into the room and sat down at the table.

"Something like that," he mumbled as looked at the file before him.

"So are they the same?" Catherine started the discussion with a question.

"All except for the name," Warrick added.

"This is too bizarre," Sara piped up.

"Even more bizarre that Nick knew each victim," Grissom said looking straight at Nick.

"What?" Nick asked in surprise making Sara immediately look at him with interest. "Who is it?"

"Zack Brimson," Grissom told him.

"Zack Brimson. Yeah I can vaguely recall working on a case with him…that was a few years back," Nick mentioned.

"So any ideas on who's behind this?" Catherine asked.

"Brass thinks its organized crime," Grissom told them.

"Brass thinks everything's organized crime," Warrick said with a smirk.

"I heard that," Brass said walking into the room and joining the discussion.

"Anything new?" Grissom asked his friend.

"Fetalucci is still our prime suspect," Brass told him.

"Dino Fetalucci?" Catherine questioned. "Isn't he due to stand trial soon? Like in the next few days?"

"Ah a motive," Grissom pondered.

"He must be getting desperate then for all this to happen," Nick commented.

"So these guys must be connected to him in some way," Sara suggested.

"That's the theory," Brass said firmly. "Just waiting on confirmation."

"Well he has the money to pull this kind of stint off," Nick said firmly.

"So are these two cases closed then?" Sara wondered.

"Well unless anything else solid comes up to suggest otherwise. And if more bodies show up then we'll know it's a serial on the loose," Brass told them. "We are working on the name of the man that Fetalucci hired and then we can officially close it."

---------------------

"So who inside his organization are you going to pin this on?" Skyler's visitor named Carl asked him discreetly.

"A man with no loose ends after him," Skyler smiled.

"And how is that possible?"

"Because he's dead…at his own hand," Skyler said smugly.

"But you said there was no evidence that would lead them to another hit man?"

"Oh there is," Skyler replied. "They just need to find it."

---------------------

"So we just need to finish all the paperwork up," Grissom said making them all groan. "And…" he started just as Greg came bursting into the room, a file in his hand and his face flush.

"I found something very interesting," he said taking a few deep breaths.

"A name?" Brass asked eagerly.

"Well DNA that doesn't match any of the victims. Some of the shreds of the razor that was spewn from the incinerator held a partial print on them. Not enough to make a match but we found another partial print on the back of the neck of the second victim and a partial print on the foot of one of the suicides. Put them all together and we ran a search and came up with Mario Carlini."

"Mario Carlini?" Brass asked in surprise. "And who ran this check?"

"Uh a friend…Candace…" Greg said sheepishly. "She's uh a cop."

"Who is he?" Nick asked quickly.

"A known hit man for the Fetalucci family," Brass said opening his phone. "Talk to you guys after I track him down."

"Good work Greg," Grissom smiled. "Now back to the paperwork."

---------------------

"Well that's a relief," Nick said as they headed back to their lab to finish their part of the paperwork.

"Don't you find it odd that you knew both murder victims?" Sara asked with a slight frown.

"Don't tell me you think that…"

"I'm just saying it's odd," Sara said softly. "They know who the killer is and I'm sure when they nail down a motive and this is over and Fetalucci is in jail all will be back to normal," she commented with a hint of question in her voice. "Right?"

"Right," Nick said with a slight frown. "I'm sure these guys had info on Fetalucci that he didn't want to go public and got rid of them by using guys that were shady and they had dealings with as well."

"Think he'll get rid of the hit man?" Sara wondered.

"Wouldn't you?" Nick replied.

"What time do you go and see Jason?" She asked softly.

"7," Nick answered. "I'm hoping he's okay and that I can spend a few hours just talking and hanging with him."

"I think he'd like that," Sara said with a kind smile.

Nick let out a yawn and when he finished he looked up and noticed Sara looking at him in wonder. "I'm just tired."

"Nick you look like hell," she said directly.

"Gee thanks," he replied in sarcasm.

"Nick I just meant that…"

"Look so I got spooked from the mugging and aren't sleeping so well. You'd be the same," he said standing up to get some coffee. His head had started to pound again and instantly reached for the Tylenol.

Sara just watched him in frustration. Why is he being this way? "Nick you know if there is anything bothering you you can tell me. You know you can trust me with anything right?" Sara said in a low tone, not wanting to draw attention to them.

"Sara everything is fine. Why do you keep asking? Is it a woman thing?" He asked without thinking. But as soon as the words passed his lips and he noticed the look on her face he knew he had said the wrong thing.

"A woman thing?" Sara asked defensively.

"I didn't mean it like that," Nick tried.

"And you meant it how? In a back off Sara don't _show _your concern way? Or was it a back off Sara I don't _want _your concern way?"

"Look I just meant that…"

"Yeah I know what you meant Nick," Sara said angrily. "You want to push me away because I wasn't ready to have sex with you," she said standing up to confront him. Her voice was firm and controlled but low enough so that they wouldn't be seen as having a lovers spat.

"You are way off," Nick insisted.

"Then tell me what's up. Put my mind at ease," Sara replied.

"I... I can't," Nick tried.

"Can't or won't?" Sara retorted.

"Sara…"

"Thanks Nick I thought we were going to trust one another with _everything_," Sara responded in a cool tone as she turned on her heel and stormed out of the room.

Nick hit the nearby filing cabinet with his fist and cursed himself for being so stupid. Of course she's concerned, Nick told himself. She cares for you. "Not anymore," Nick said with a sad sigh as he went and slumped back down in his chair.

"Sara I'm sorry," he whispered into the air.

---------------------

Sara angrily stormed passed Catherine's office only to be called inside.

"What's up?"

"Nothing," Sara lied.

"Right," Catherine said in sarcasm. "Trouble in paradise?" She asked lightly.

"Something's up with Nick and he won't give," Sara said as she closed the door and slumped down in a nearby chair in a huff.

"And you confronted him about it…he denied it and you both parted angry?"

"Something like that," Sara said with a frown. "I don't get men."

"Me either," Catherine huffed. "So what's wrong with him? What happened?"

"Something…I just don't buy the mugger story. Well I mean I do but…but I think it's more and he's using it as an excuse."

"For what? To break up?"

"I think so," Sara said sadly. "We were having a great time the other night and I...Catherine I wasn't ready for sex and…and I think that now he wants out and just can't say it or something," she said with a moan as she rested her head in her hands. "I don't know…"

"Men," Catherine sighed. "If only they came with a user's manual. Why not just give it some time. Let him work through this mugging thing and see what happens. If he bounces back you'll know it wasn't you…if not…move on."

"If only it were that simple," Sara replied. "This Street case also complicates matters because Nick has taken it upon himself to be guardian to Jason and I don't know how appreciative Jason is in return."

"You think Jason could be using again?" Catherine asked softly.

"God I hope not," Sara said with a far off look. "But you know junkies…"

"Think he'll stay clean?" Catherine questioned.

"Well he's away from bad influences right?" Sara retorted.

---------------------

"Hey Jason," said the sweet voice of the receptionist that talked to Nick the night before.

"Hey Josie," he replied with a large smile as the pretty girl entered his room.

"You know our names kinda sound the same," she laughed.

"Cool," Jason responded. "So what's up?"

"Just came to talk," she said in half-truth. "So what happened to your friend the other night?" She asked, knowing full well she was paid by Skyler to lie to Nick about Jason to keep them apart and drive a wedge between them.

"He didn't come," Jason said with a downcast face. "He said he would but he forgot I guess," he huffed.

"Nice guy," Josie said in sarcasm.

"He is but…"

"Has his own life right?" Josie questioned, not really wanting an answer. "Hey there is a cool feature in the mess hall tonight…want to watch with me?"

"Sure that is if Nick doesn't drop by," Jason said quickly.

"Well he hasn't said anything to me," she lied. She got up to leave and left a small package on the table for him. "See you tonight."

Jason eyed the pills and then looked around before he grabbed them and stuffed them into his pocket. "Save these for later," he said slumping back onto his bed in a huff. "Where the hell are ya Nick?"

---------------------

Nick finished up his paperwork and then headed into the locker room to get his coat to leave. Sara wasn't around and he let out a heavy sigh. Why can't I just be honest? Why can't I tell her the truth! He continued the tirade inside his head.

He grabbed his jacket and then remembered he had put the needle and white envelope into it. He grabbed the bag containing the note & envelope and headed back into the lab to examine it. As he had already concluded both were clean. Whoever put the needle inside, wrote the note and sealed the envelope did it with gloves on.

"Damn it!" Nick cursed as he stuffed it into his desk and headed back to the locker room. He quickly grabbed his coat with the needle still in the pocket, and headed for his truck, taking his time to drive home. He reached home and sat staring at the door for a few minutes.

"Wonder what I'll find today," he grumbled angrily as he quickly opened his phone. He had made a mental note earlier to call for a new lock and figured better do it before anything else happens. After he was done he slowly made his way inside and locked the door. He did his scan and found nothing to be out of place. All seemed to be in order.

He had a few hours to kill before going to see Jason and decided to make himself some supper and just relax. But as he started into the kitchen he was immediately hit by waves of guilt over the way he and Sara ended the day.

"She's wrong," he insisted in a loud mournful tone. "I...but I can't tell her."

He knew inside he had to make things right and so called her number to at least try. He wasn't sure what he'd say but he had to try something. When he got an empty ring in return and then her answering machine he quickly slammed the phone down.

"I deserve this I guess," he huffed as he started to make dinner. "I'll call her before I go and see Jason."

---------------------

"Greg," Candace said walking into the lab later that night.

"Hey I was just going to call you," he said with a frown. "Got some stuff to finish up. Want to wait?"

"Sure," she said throwing her motorcycle jacket down on a nearby chair. "Oh I saw your friend Nick's loser cop again. I think his name is Rodriguez or something. He's big and is an ass to everyone. Tell your friend not to take it personally."

"I don't think Nick lets things like that faze him," Greg said as he continued working on the latest piece of evidence.

"So what are you working on?"

"Stomach contents," Greg said with a grimace.

"Yum," Candace said in sarcasm. "What could it tell you besides what a bad eater the dude is."

"Well we can get DNA traces and put a match to who our killer might be. I already found traces of his prints on a piece of razor we extracted from an incinerator but this could nail him for sure," Greg said firmly.

"Cool," Candace said walking up to him. "Can I see?"

"Sure," Greg said offering her the scope.

"Looks like barf," she teased and let Greg get back at it.

"It is," he said dryly. "I'll be finished here soon and then we can jet. Anything you had in mind?"

"Well I picked last night…your turn."

"Well if you're really adventurous there is this great place that serves late night Indian food along with native films. If you're into that…"

"Oh I'm dating an intellect," she smiled. "Sounds great."

---------------------

"So guys what do we have?" Brass said as he walked up to his team.

"Still trying to get a current address on Mr. Carlini," one of them told him with a frown. "He's a tricky one."

"That's why he's paid the big bucks. But someone has to know him. Cross check the names of all four deceased and go from there," Brass directed as he sat down in front of his computer and started to search as well. "I'm willing to bet there is another rat out there who knows our rat."

---------------------

"But how will they find Carlini's body if they can't find where he lives?" Carl hissed to Skyler.

"Someone always knows how to find even the biggest rat," Skyler smiled.

---------------------

"Sir I think I have something," one of the detectives said rushing up to Brass. "It's a long shot but might be worth it."

"I live for those," he said grabbing his gun. "Let's go."

---------------------

"Are you sure you want to be alone tonight?" Catherine asked Sara as they headed out of the locker room.

"Yeah I'm going to get some take out and just wallow," she smiled. "I'll be fine," she lied. "See you tomorrow."

"Okay," Catherine said watching her leave. She was worried but knew unless Sara knew the whole truth she'd always worry. It's what women did.

"You working late again?" Catherine asked Grissom as she stopped by his office.

"Just finishing this up. Why?"

"I just wanted to thank you for the other night. I really did have a nice time."

"I'm glad. So did I," Grissom said with a smile.

"Well I'll…"

"Do you like foreign films?" Grissom asked quickly.

"You mean tonight? It's kinda late and Lindsey…"

"No I meant for the weekend. I know it's…"

"What's playing?" Catherine asked quickly.

"A new French film and I always feel like I'm gay or something if I go and see well soft films alone," he sighed. "I just wanted some company."

"Love to," she smiled as she turned to leave. "See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight," he called after her with a smile. "This might work out just fine."

---------------------

Nick angrily paced his apartment. Sara still wasn't home. Then another horrid thought crossed his mind. "What if she has a date?" He asked himself in horror. He remembered how much fun she had at the cooking class and wondered if perhaps she met someone there. "If so I deserve it," Nick said in torment.

---------------------

Sara, however, had been true to her words and was waiting outside for Nick to go and see Jason. "I just have to be sure," she said inside. "Just for my own peace of mind."

---------------------

Nick put the phone down for the last time and grabbed his jacket and headed outside. He nervously scanned the area and when he saw no strange black truck decided it was okay to go. The coast was clear. He got into his truck and headed for the juvie rehab center called the Spruce House that Jason Street was now staying in.

Sara watched Nick park his truck in the lot and then head into the building. She waited for a few minutes and then decided to go home. "I guess he want to cool things off," Sara reasoned falsely since she concluded it wasn't another woman. She headed home in glum not knowing the real danger Nick would experience shortly.

Nick headed up to the reception area and noticed the same girl he did from the night before. "Hey Josie, I'm here to see Jason Street."

"Jason Street," she said looking at the sheet. "Did you have an appointment?"

"Yeah I called last night. Nick Stokes," Nick said in exasperation.

"Jason and some of the others were taken to a foreign film showing," she lied. "You can wait if you'd like but it might be awhile."

"I'll wait for a bit," Nick said with a frown. He turned and headed down the hall and could have sworn he heard the girl laughing under her breath at him.

Nick waited in waiting area for about half an hour until his frustration got the best of him. He tried Jason's cell number but only got his voice mail.

"Hey man it's me, I've tried several times here in person to see you but each time I came something was up and you were detained. Call me when you can. I'm concerned. Nick." With that he hung up not realizing that Jason's cell phone was locked away in the counsellors office as per the rules. With that Nick headed back outside and then for home, not realizing the danger that he was about to come in contact with.

---------------------

Jason looked at his watch and frowned. "Forget it Nick," he said quickly downing the pills to stop his hands from lightly shaking. "Josie should be here soon," he said as she knocked on his door. "Hey right on time," he smiled. "Any visitors for me?"

"Sorry not a peep all night," she lied. "Ready to go?"

"As I'll ever be," Jason said as he jumped off the bed and out the door behind her. "It's over Nick," he said softly under his breath. "You obviously don't care like you said you do. You lied just like everyone else in my life. Forget you all! From now on I take care of me."

---------------------

"Why on earth are you smiling like the Cheshire cat?" Carl snapped at Skyler who was sitting in his cell with a wide smile on his face.

"Because at this moment _pretty boy _is going to get his bedtime snack."

"Are you serious?" The man hissed as he gripped the bars and looked at Skyler with a strange look. "Jimmy's giving him another one?"

"As many as it takes to make sure he's well fed. And once his body is totally nourished," Skyler said meanly as he stood up to face his visitor. "As many as it takes Carl. Then I'll own him. And when that happens…"

---------------------

Nick reached home and stared at the empty garbage bins on the front lawn. "Damn forgot to put them away," he cursed as he got out of his truck and headed for them. He picked them up and carried them to the back of his place. He finished putting them away and was about to head back inside when he was grabbed from behind by a large hand clamping hard over his mouth to keep him quiet. Nick started to struggle furiously and yelled into the hand over his mouth but the man just laughed as he dragged him towards a small dark shed. "Told you I'd see you again _pretty boy_," the man who had attacked him the day before snided in his ear as he forced Nick into the small dark room.

Panic raced through his veins as he heard the voice that had been the cause of his terror and agony the night before. Now he feared he'd have to live through it again. His mind didn't even notice the darkness, as he feared the substance that was to be forced into his still recovering system. He tried to pull the hand away that covered his mouth but the man just laughed and held on tighter. His attacker flipped on a very soft light bulb and dragged him into the corner. Nick struggled to get free but just worked himself into a sweat, his heart racing again and his fear starting to take over. Who the hell is this guy? Why is he doing this? He can't give me more…….

"Time to make you a bit more comfortable," the man snided in Nick's ear. He pushed Nick to the ground and held him still while he grabbed a set of cuffs and trapped his wrists behind his back before hauling him up and placing him on a small wooden stool. Nick noticed for the first time his attacker wore a mask and felt his fear rise even more as the dark hooded man stood before him.

"W-who are you?" Nick asked in a shaky voice.

"I'm your personal health consultant," Jimmy laughed as he grabbed a cloth from his pocket.

"Why are you doing this?" Nick asked.

"Because I like it," Jimmy laughed. "Time to make you quiet for a bit," the man smugly as he shoved the cloth into his mouth and then tied it behind his head.

"N…" Nick tried in vain.

Nick tried to protest the gag but lost when it was tied tightly behind his head and he was silenced. He mumbled into the gag and tired to curse, which only made the man laugh more. Then much to his shock and horror the man pulled out an instimatic camera and took a picture of him on the chair bound and gagged. Nick's eyes widened in terror as another shot was taken.

"You know you photograph very well," the man laughed. "You have that scared little boy look down pat. He's going to love this."

Nick narrowed his eyes in horror and mumbled angrily for the man to let him go. The man however, just laughed and snapped another. "This one is for my wall."

"You know this is kinda fun," the man said sitting down on a ledge across from a still struggling Nick. "Aren't you having fun?"

Nick moaned into the gag as he tried to pull his hands free of the cuffs, which of course he knew he couldn't.

"No?" The man said in fake sadness. "But I am," he laughed. "A lot of fun actually." They both heard some shuffling outside and Nick tried to yell for help and kick at anything he could to make someone aware that he was in there. But the man rushed to him and clamped his hand over his already gagged mouth with one hand and tried to hold him steady with the other.

Help me! Nick's mind called out in a panic. Someone please help me…. The man tightened his captive grip on Nick almost smothering him until the shuffling died down and all was quiet once again. The man let him go and walked back around and stood in front of him. "Are you hungry?" He asked in a mean tone.

Nick yelled once more in the gag, further burning his throat raw as a few beads of sweat escaped his forehead, slid down his cheek and rested on the edge of the tight gag.

"No?" The man taunted again. "I think you are," he said slowly circling Nick.

Nick felt his tension growing even further as he sat captive and helpless before his attacker who he assumed was the same man from the night before. He strained his memory to remember what the man looked like but when he felt the man grab his neck and looked at the needle he was able to be forced his mind went blank. He started to struggle like mad, mumbling into the tight gag and shaking his head no. The man just laughed as he plunged the needle into his neck, pushing the contents all the way into his veins.

Nick yelled until his lungs hurt and his chest was on fire. Much to his horror the man snapped a few shots of him struggling to get free while his face crunched in pain as he tried to fight the drugs. The man laughed as Nick felt his body launch into another full-fledged panic attack. Nick pulled on his cuffed wrists until he felt small cuts open and start to bleed.

"I'm so going to love my assignment," the man laughed as he snapped another shot of Nick in pain. "Going to love feeding you the _good stuff_," he laughed.

Nick shook his head no but the evil man just laughed more and took another picture of him.

"Welcome to my world _ex-cop,_" the man snided.

Nick felt his chest heave for oxygen and large circles starting to form as twisted forms of light and bent shapes danced before his eyes from the drugs his mind was trying to reject. His eyes watered in pain as he tried to blink away the distorted images and clear his mind of all he was enduring. It wasn't to be as his body continued to twist about on the chair until he finally fell off, fell to the floor and lay on his stomach, his cheek pressed down and breathing hard into the gag. Help me! His mind yelled in agony as he tried to free himself of the pain that he was forced to endure. Someone please help me, he cried out silently as his eyes watered once more.

"Yes it's going to be my personal pleasure to _addict _you," the man said bending down to him. Nick moaned in agony as his captor snapped another shot. "This one I keep for me," he laughed evilly. "So I can compare it to next time."

Nick furiously shook his head no and tried to choke back the bile in his mouth. The gag started to moisten and he could feel himself choking. He tried to swallow but it kept coming, he was throwing up and not being able to dispel it meant certain doom. Help me! Oh god someone please help me, he begged in anguish. He started to lightly sob as he tried to get his captor to remove the gag and let him throw up. He felt himself swallowing hard once again and then choking as the contents tried to go back down into his stomach but were rejected and sent back up. HELP ME! Someone…oh god…someone help me…Sara…help me…please help…Sara…The man made no move to help him but only laughed and took another shot. Nick's body heaved once more before the darkness finally consumed him and he lay still.

"Or maybe there won't be a next time," the man frowned at Nick's still body. "Skyler is going to be pissed. Damn I think I killed him."


	4. Evil Takes Aim

**Title: The Price of Redemption  
****Chapter 4 … Evil Takes Aim**

A/N: thanks for the reviews…I'm trying to update when I can but due to a death in the family it's not as fast I would like. I hope you all still like the story and will support with a review.

Nick felt his body start to heave once more and it jerked to life. He felt the bile in his mouth and immediately started to cough and choke.

"Oh man I thought you were dead," Jimmy said firmly as he untied the gag around Nick's mouth to let him cough up what he needed to.

Nick felt his mouth free from obstruction and threw up some of the bile onto the floor he was laying on.

"That's kinda gross," the masked thug known as Jimmy said firmly. "Well pretty boy," he laughed as he pulled out the key to the cuffs and took them off Nick's wrists and let them rest at his sides. "It's time for me to leave now," the thug said getting up. "But as always I _will_ see you again."

Nick faintly heard the threat but was trying to focus his mind away from the drugs assaulting his system that they failed to register inside. He heard footsteps walking away and then nothing, only the sound of his rapidly beating heart and raspy breathing as he gasped for air. "Haf…" he started in anguish and then stopped. He finally realized his hands were free and pulled his knees to his chest and firmly held himself in a ball as he rocked back and forth on the floor of the small dark shed. "Haffa…get…fr…" he said as he tried to fight another wave of pain.

He slowly opened his watery eyes and immediately felt his fear of the dark starting to take over.

His eyes darted to things that moved. He watched shadows dance before his eyes and quickly felt his body starting to shake. He watched his father open the door and walk up to him. "Please…father…" he begged in small, sad voice. "Please help me…"

He watched in horror as his father just stood over him and laughed. _'You brought this upon yourself son.'_ He heard him taunt. "Father…no…" Nick said in torment. "I'm…sorry…"

_'You're always sorry son. You're useless and good for nothing. Threw away a good career!'_ Nick watched as his father's face turned to Skyler's and the yelling continued. Then he watched the image of his nemesis disappearing and he was once again in the darkness. "Have…t…have to…have to get inside…" Nick said as he slowly pushed himself to his knees. He stumbled once, cursed heavily and tried again this time succeeding in pushing himself to his feet. He felt the room lightly start to spin and quickly grabbed a nearby pole to keep himself upright. He slowly staggered to the door, trying to blink away the dark circles before his eyes. He reached outside and cringed at the bright hallway light blinding him. He slowly made it to the stairs and then up them.

"Hey Mr. Stokes," someone said from behind.

Nick slowly turned to see his neighbour behind him. "You…did…this to…me…" he said in anger as he turned around to confront the man.

"Pardon?" His older neighbour asked in shock. "Are you okay?"

"You…will pay…" Nick said firmly as he stormed up to the man and started to hit him. The older man grabbed Nick's arms and quickly pushed him away. "Hey Nick what's gotten into you?"

Nick heard the use of his first name and quickly stopped. He looked at the man and frowned.

"Are you okay? You don't look so hot," the man said as Nick turned around to head back to his apartment. "Mr. Stokes?"

"Stay the…hell away from…me…" Nick managed as he slumped against his front door and managed to get inside. He leaned against the door in his darkened apartment and looked around. "Sara's gonna…be pissed…" he said with a half laugh. He tried to pull his jacket off, got his arms trapped and felt himself falling forwards. He was unable to pull his arms free in time and ended up crashing to the floor face first. "Ah damn!" He cursed out loud as he managed to pull his arms free. He felt his chest starting to heave but then it quickly subsided. That wasn't so bad this time, he said inside. Maybe I'm getting over it, he said as he tried to get up once more, not realizing his body was slowly getting addicted and accepting the drugs. He finally pushed himself up and slowly stumbled towards his bedroom, making it to the bed. He tried to sit down normally, lost his footing and ended up on his side. His eyes closed and darkness consumed him once again.

---------------------

"What have you got?" Grissom asked as Brass walked into his office.

"We had found an old hiding place of Carlini's but naturally he was gone. We still have two more to follow up."

Grissom looked at Brass with a frown.

"I know that look," Brass said firmly. "What?"

"It's too easy," Grissom commented.

"You call all that easy?"

"I just…" Grissom said looking back down at the files that contained pictures of all the victims. "Something just doesn't add up. Why would a hit man go through all the trouble to make elaborate death scenes when…"

"Gil we have a motive, we have a target and a chance to put this to rest," Brass said firmly.

"What if we are wrong?"

"And what tells you that? Woman's intuition?" Brass teased.

"Hey they are usually right," Grissom said quickly. "I don't know what it is but something tells me there is a much bigger game at play here and we are just only seeing the start of it."

"Well I guess I could check the database to see if there were any past cases that had even some elements of deaths like these," Brass suggested.

"Worth a shot," Grissom said firmly as Brass stood up to leave.

"Gil remember it's just a case. It can't consume you."

Grissom looked up at him without saying a word. Then Brass was gone and Grissom was left to ponder those words. Am I making too much of this? Do I really want to dig deeper into something that might not even be? He let out a sigh and knew it was time to go home. But somewhere – deep in his gut – the feeling was real and growing. Just like the terror that was starting to envelop them all.

---------------------

Nick awoke late the next morning and slowly opened his tired and hurting eyes. The sun was already up and coming into his room and as looked in the dim rays he shielded his eyes and cursed the brightness and his sensitivity. He rolled over onto his side and then looked at the clock and tried to focus his eyes into one clear picture. It didn't work. He thought it was early morning and so went back to sleep. Little did he know his shift started very soon. He awoke again and rolled over onto the other side without looking at the clock, without realizing that he had to be someplace. His head started to pound and he knew he had to control it some way. He pushed himself out of bed and slowly headed for the bathroom, banging his shoulder on the doorframe as he walked by it. He quickly turned around and punched at it with full force hurting his hand but not caring. He reached the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. He immediately spied the bottle of Tylenol and downed about 4 extra strength, not fully aware of the damage it could do to his heart in his condition. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and frowned. "Man I look rough," he said in a very horse throat. "Just a few more minutes of sleep is what I need," he said firmly as he went to the bathroom and then turned around and headed back to bed. The withdrawals had been more tolerable with only two throw up sessions so far and just mild shakes in the hours that followed. But as the night would draw closer they would get worse as his body would start to crave the substance it was now wanting and at the hour it was used to receiving it.

He felt his body starting to tremble once more and balled himself up into a tight circle and held himself while he started to shake. After a few heated exhausting minutes he fell back asleep, awaking sometime later when he was supposed to be starting his shift.

"Ah screw today," he mumbled as he closed his eyes once more and was taken back inside his words of mild nightmares, his body slowly getting used to the idea of the drugs to control the attacks.

---------------------

Sara slowly paced the locker room waiting for Nick. She was anxious to see how it went with Jason and if his mood had changed any.

"Nick in yet?" Grissom asked with a frown.

"No I think he's sick," Sara lied. "I'll give him a call."

"Then we'll meet in the boardroom," Grissom said turning and heading for the gathering.

Sara rushed to her cell phone and dialled Nick's number. When he didn't answer she tried again.

"What!" Nick finally answered in an angry groggy tone.

"Nick?" Sara asked softly.

"Oh hey Sara," Nick said casually. "What's up?"

"Well work, nothing much," she said frankly.

"Oh that's right," Nick said looking at the clock. "I guess I should get up."

"You're still sleeping in. Are you sick?"

"Well my head is kinda hot," Nick said with a slight frown. "I'll try to make it in," he said slowly.

"Okay everyone is meeting right now to discus the case. Brass might have found the hit man."

"Goody for him. Okay bye Sara," Nick said hanging up, a part of his still fuzzy brain knowing it was going to regret those lame simple words.

Sara stared at the phone in surprise. "Okay something is definitely wrong," Sara said as she closed her phone and headed into the meeting room. She told everyone Nick was sick but inside her mind and heart she knew it was something more.

Sara's mind wasn't concentrating at all on what Grissom or the others were saying during the team meeting. Her mind kept playing Nick's at first harsh then indifferent words to her over and over again until she was screaming inside for them to be quiet. Every time he comes back from trying to visit Jason he's different, she surmised inside. That thought made her wonder. What could be happening inside that made Nick change into another person? Was it Jason? Or was his situation just affecting Nick in such a bad way? She had to find out. She finally tuned back to reality.

"Okay so Davidson and Brimson both had the same cut marks and needle indentations," Doc Robbins started with a frown. "But both were killed from severe trauma to the heart – basically a heart attack. There are no marks anywhere to indicate defensive wounds or that they put up a struggle of any kind. However our tests will show that they were given a mild sedative."

"My stomach tests concur with both victims," Greg piped up.

"So that's how he was able to inject them and slit their throat but…" Warrick started. "How did they die of the heart attack?"

"He injected them, arranged the razors and then waited with them until they were awake," Catherine pondered. "He must have trained a gun on them and threatened them in some way to make them not move in any way," she continued.

"So he taunts them and whatever he says puts such a strain on them that they have a heart attack?" Sara asked with a frown.

"I think their situation alone would be enough to do that," Grissom piped up.

"What about personal stuff?" Sara questioned. "Neither of them had families."

"He must have had something so bad on them that their heart couldn't take the strain…for him to go to the lengths he did instead of just killing them," Grissom said thoughtfully. "We might never know what."

"The second two victims both died of strangulation," Doc Robbins said reading his file. "Again no defensive wounds to indicate they put up a fight of any kind. However a tox screen done on their stomach indicates they too were sedated."

"Again my tests concur," Greg added.

"So he waits until they wake up or…" Warrick started. "And trains a gun on them so they don't try to help themselves?"

"He didn't even have to wait," Grissom explained. "He sets them up to strangle themselves and could have just left. Although drugged, as their bodies jerked in response to the air slowly being cut off they would have died without even coming to."

"Oh he's good," Greg said firmly.

"Do we know who _he_ is yet?" Catherine questioned.

"Mario Carlini," Brass said walking in the door. "My guys think they might have a lead on him. If this phone rings you'll know," he said sitting down.

"So what else did your guys find?" Grissom asked.

"We found documents stating that both Badger and Paxton had borrowed money, which we suspect is for drugs, from Carlini. Only according to his notes he calls them morons who don't know who they're dealing with. We guessed that both Davidson and Brimson were looking for miscellaneous items and Carlini interrupted the dealings and since he never leaves anyone alive who sees his face…"

"He'd not only kill those he's doing business with but the ones doing business with the ones he's doing business with," Greg concluded.

"Works for me," Brass said with a frown. "I know Carlini…this is his MO…he's a sick bastard." Brass finished and looked at the look on Grissom's face and knew something was up. "What?" He asked Grissom, making all head turn to the lead CSI.

"He interrupted both?" Grissom softly pondered.

"Look he fits the MO, let's just get him and close this," Brass said firmly. "I have been looking for a reason to put Mario Carlini away for a long time."

"Fine," Grissom conceded. Although in the back of his mind, there was a little voice telling him something just wasn't right and not to let it go.

"He'd have to be sick to go through this much trouble," Sara commented.

"So where is Carlini now?" Warrick asked.

And as if on cue Brass's cell phone rang, bringing all conversation to a halt. "I guess we'll find out," he said answering it. "Hey…yeah? Where? On my way," he said looking at Grissom. "Third place checked out. My guys have him surrounded but haven't made a move. Want to come?"

"I think we all do," Catherine said looking at Grissom.

"Let's go," Warrick said getting up quickly.

Sara knew she'd be riding with Warrick but her mind dwelt on nothing else but Nick and why he was missing.

---------------------

Nick continued to stare at the phone in torment. "Sara must hate me," he concluded in a sad tone, his weary body still lying in bed although it was well into the afternoon. His head was still fuzzy and his mouth was dry and tasted like vomit. HE slowly pushed himself out of bed and stumbled towards the kitchen. His body wasn't on fire like the last time and he concluded that he was just better able to fight it off, never wanting to believe his body was getting used to the toxic substance he was forced to ingest. He poured himself a glass of water and then squinted into the sunlight outside. He missed feeling normal and cursed himself for being a victim once again.

He turned around and immediately came face to face with a picture of him and Sara taken the year before at a company function.

"Sara…" his voice trailed off in sorrow. "I'm sorry. Please don't hate me."

---------------------

"So what's up with Nick today?" Warrick asked as the followed behind Grissom and Catherine on the way to Mario Carlini's.

"He's sick," she replied, staring miserably out the window.

"Is he really?" Warrick asked in concern about his friend.

"Honestly I don't know," she said with a slight shrug. "He sounded sick when I talked to him. I'll stop by after work. Maybe he'll be feeling better then."

"I hope so," Warrick said with a sigh.

"Me too," Sara muttered under her breath.

---------------------

"You think it's more don't you?" Catherine asked Grissom as they followed behind Brass's car on the way to Carlini's.

"Can you tell?" He wondered.

"You get that look on your face like you know there must be something more than just the obvious. What is it?"

"Just all seems so tidy and convenient. Like someone went out of their way to make this look harder than it really was."

"But who? No other names came up and to be honest no one right now has as much motive as Fetalucci," Catherine responded.

"That's what makes me wonder," Grissom said with a frown. "He's a very convenient scapegoat because he's already on trial for murder. What's a few more?"

"But we don't have another suspect and according to those reports from the police the only name that ties them altogether is Mario Carlucci. Now I'm sure they both overheard something they shouldn't have and wound up dead."

"And what about the other two?" Grissom asked her. "No there is something more here but I just can't put my finger on it and that is the damnest part."

"Well I kinda hope you're wrong this time," Catherine said with a sigh. "Because if you were right that would mean there is a serial killer on the loose and anyone could be the target."

--------------------

Nick finished the glass of water and then headed for the bathroom. He looked at his once again haggard appearance and frowned at the reflection in the mirror looking back at him. He looked down at his hands and noticed them lightly trembling.

"Damn," he softly cursed as he turned on the hot water and started to get ready for his shower. He was about to strip his pants off when he heard the doorbell ring. Thinking it could possibly be Sara he rushed for the door and pulled it open. He gazed in horror at a small white envelop on the top stair. He quickly looked around but spied nothing out of the ordinary. Cursing to himself he fetched the envelop and went back inside, unaware of the pair of sinister eyes watching him and smiling as they finally pulled away from their hiding spot and left.

Nick slowly opened the envelope and stare in horror at a few brightly colored pills along with a small note that read:

_"Some comfort food – just in case you miss me in the meantime"_

Nick watched his hands starting to tremble more and found himself slamming his fist down with the pills in them and the pills breaking into a few brightly colored pieces.

"AHH!" Nick yelled as he flung them from the table, causing them to scatter on the floor and carpet around the table. Nick turned away in disgust and cursed angrily. "Skyler…" Nick breathed in horror as he rushed for his jacket and wallet. He dialled for a cab and rushed outside to go and see the man he thought for sure was making his life a living hell.

-------------------

"Go ahead and call him," Warrick said to Sara as they neared the current residence of Carlini – their intended assassin.

Sara just looked at Warrick, offered up a small nod and then dialled Nick's number…just as he rushed out the door and into the waiting cab.

"No answer," Sara frowned.

"Well maybe he's in the shower or sleeping," Warrick offered. "He's sick right?"

"Right," Sara replied with a tight lipped smile. "Don't you find it strange that Nick knew both victims?"

"Sort of but then he was in law enforcement and so he probably came into contact with a lot of guys," Warrick suggested.

"I wonder if he knew Skyler before?" Sara asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Now that is something to wonder about," Warrick offered anyways as they pulled up to the house two away from Carlini's and slowed.

Sara made a mental note to check later if Nick's path had crossed Skyler in the past. But something inside her told her things weren't right with Nick and that she needed to dig deeper. What ever you are doing Nick, I hope you're okay, Sara said inside.

--------------------

"Nolan Skyler," Nick barked to the guard at the prison entrance. He showed his ID and then slowly sauntered through the heavy doors and into the waiting area.

Skyler, thinking it was one of his henchman headed through the doors with a grim smile on his face. That smile, however, grew wider as he looked at a very haggard Nick Stokes waiting for him.

"To what do I owe the pleasure officer? Oh I mean…what do I call you? Egg-head?" Skyler joked.

"I know it's you," Nick stated directly.

"What is it you _think_ you know Nick?" Skyler asked directly, leaning back in his chair like nothing was wrong.

"You can play these stupid mind games all you want but they won't work with me!" Nick yelled angrily.

"You know you look kinda pale Nick. Are you getting all your vitamins?" Skyler mocked, making Nick glare at him in an even angrier tone.

"I know it was…"

"You know the body can't survive without them Nick," Skyler said leaning back towards Nick, his face inches from the small speaking cage. "And when your body starts to shut down you'll know that you need them."

"You come near me again and I'll…" Nick started and then stopped, finally realizing where he was and that he could have inadvertently given Skyler something to use against him.

"You know Nick without "nourishment"," he snided. "A body doesn't function well…hands can shake, eyesight blurs…stomach burns," he finished in an angry sharp tone. "Mind…plays…tricks…tells you lies for example. Know any good lies Nick?"

"You won't win this Nolan," Nick warned. "I won't let you."

"You know Nick it takes a very brave man to stand in my way. Are you sure you're that brave?"

"Have to wait and see," Nick said feeling his stomach starting to constrict from the tension from the argument.

"You weren't in the past," Skyler snided.

"You'll never win _again_," Nick said firmly.

"Still trying to go it alone Nicky boy?" Skyler taunted. "Just like always."

"I'm not alone," Nick insisted.

"Did you tell anyone?" Skyler asked leaning forwards. "I mean about your _problem_?"

"I don't have a problem!" Nick snapped.

"Are you sure? I mean Jason has one. Are you sure you don't as well? Takes one to know one you know."

"I…"

"Nick…you can lie to yourself all you want. But you can never lie to me. You didn't tell anyone did you?"

"I…of course," Nick lied.

"I can see through you Stokes," Skyler said in a low tone. "Just like always."

"What the hell does that mean!" Nick said angrily.

"Oh I think you know…Mr. Supercop…Mr. I can save the world alone…Mr. I can handle anything by myself. Isn't that how the story of your life is? Doing everything alone? Never sharing until it's too late? Bet this time will be the same…that is of course if there is _something_. Is there something?" Skyler taunted once more causing Nick to hit the glass in front of him; drawing immediate stares.

"Temper temper…need something to calm that temper?" Skyler laughed.

"Go to hell," Nick swore.

"Come again anytime," Skyler called out as Nick stood up to leave. "Anytime you need some _nutritional _advice."

Nick felt his anger starting to seethe and grow and cursed himself for not having a rash mind and jus staying away – not letting Skyler know he had gotten to him. He cursed the air and headed outside to wait for a cab. So far the day was not going the way he planned.

Skyler headed back to his cell with a smug look on his face. "So Nick," he mumbled in a low tone as he headed into the cell and waited as the door slammed shut behind him. "I guess you're doing okay on your own…I'll have to change that."

Nick stormed out of the building and hit the air angrily with his fist and cursed heavily. Skyler was right, he was trying to do it alone – as always. He always tried to fix his problems by himself and this time was no different. Only it _was_ different. Skyler was to blame but he just couldn't prove it.

"I just have to prove it…" Nick said to himself. "Somehow I have to prove I'm right."

--------------------

Sara knew her mind should be focusing on the case at hand but all she could hear over and over again in her brain was Nick's harsh words before he hung up. They were cold and distant and not like him at all. Unless it is, she told herself. Maybe this is the real Nick? Maybe this is the real guy we see in person, not just the persona he puts on at the lab?

"Sara?" Warrick said breaking her from her thoughts. "We're here."

"Great," Sara said firmly.

"Nick will be fine," Warrick tried to reassure her.

"I hope so," Sara said with a deep frown. "I hope so." She tried to put Nick out of her mind as the truck came to a stop outside Carlini's. But she couldn't help but feel that something just wasn't right. What am I not seeing? Was the question that kept her company for the rest of the day.

--------------------

"Mario Carlini!" Brass shouted as he stood beside one of his officers as the officer banged on the door. "Police! Open up!"

Brass looked at Grissom and frowned. "Think he's expecting us?"

"I don't know what to think anymore," Grissom sighed.

"Open it up!" Brass directed his man.

--------------------

Nick felt his body starting to lightly shake and knew it was from the stress of confronting Skyler. He cursed the fact that Skyler was right. He _did_ always do things alone. He slumped down on a nearby bench and closed his eyes and thought back to his first meeting Skyler. A fact that he managed to keep hidden and hoped it would stay that way.

_'Nolan Skyler. Nick Stokes right? Welcome to my precinct. Hope you can handle it here.'_

_'I'm sure I'll be just fine.'_

_'I heard you're quite the gold star. Not a mark on your record. Maybe we'll change that.'_

_'Right. So what's my first assignment?'_

_'Oh something right up your alley. Busting bad cops.'_

"Bad cops," Nick said as he opened his weary eyes. "You were the bad one Skyler, the others were innocent." Nick let out a heavy sigh and knew he couldn't dwell on the past any longer. He stood up, but realized it was too fast, felt instantly dizzy and quickly sat back down. He cursed his present state as his hand rested upon the small brightly colored pills in his pocket. He stared at them in misery, but as his hands started to shake even more he knew he was doomed.

"No!" He said firmly as he shoved them back in his pocket and hurried to the cab and back for home. His mind drifted to his last words to Sara and he knew he was now treading dangerous ground. "She must think I'm some kind of jerk," Nick mumbled to himself as he got out of the cab and headed for his front door. "Damn you Skyler!" Nick cursed as he let himself inside his home and quickly closed the door. He reached for the light to flip it on but as he did so his arm was struck back down with a powerful fist and as he turned to see who it was he was forced to the floor by a large powerful body slamming into his.

"Hey pretty boy," Jimmy mocked as he pushed Nick to the floor.

"Help!" Nick started to yell which only resulted in a hard jab to the ribs. Nick cried out in pain with the second blow and by the third was gasping too hard to yell with any amount of force.

"Miss me?" Jimmy laughed as he yanked Nick's arm behind his back and ripped his shirt sleeve open to expose his veins. "I'm sorry you didn't get ready for me but…"

"Get the…hell off…me…" Nick managed through wheezing breaths. "Skyler told…you…to do…this…"

"Hey man I know nothing," Jimmy said hitting him again, this time in the side of the temple with the butt end of a .45.

"P…lease…don't…do this…" Nick panted as he tried to twist his body around to fight his attacker. Sadly the man was just too large and powerful and as he landed Nick another blow, Nick felt his doom starting to come upon him once again.

"Time for some food!" Jimmy shouted as he plunged the needle into Nick's arm.

"NO!" Nick yelled in agony as the cool liquid entered his already raging bloodstream. "No…please…oh god…" Nick started as his body started to twist and contort under Jimmy.

Jimmy quickly pushed himself off and stood up. "You don't take them so well yet do you? I'll have to frequent you more often," he snided as he turned to leave. "But I will be back soon."

Nick's watery eyes tried to watch the direction that his attacker had come from but they opened and closed with each gasp for breath and it was a losing battle. The assailant escaped unnoticed once again.

"S…sa…sar…" Nick tried as he felt his lungs on fire once again. "He…hel…Sara…hel…hep…" he said as his mind started to show him twisted images of his confrontation with Skyler. Then his mind showed images of his first meeting years ago and then decided to meld them, until Nick was screaming for both Skyler's to stop hurting him. He felt his body on fire and his heart starting to race once again. He felt himself starting to convulse but his stomach wasn't heaving as bad as last time. He knew he needed something before but this wasn't what he had in mind. Just as he watched Skyler loom over him once again, his mind thankfully sank into the dark realm of sleep. As twisted and contorted as is it was actually welcome.

--------------------

"Too quiet," Grissom said as they slowly entered the dwelling of Mario Carlini.

"I hate that," Brass mumbled dryly. "Fan out and find him," Brass directed the police officers and the CSI's.

"This place gives me the creeps," Catherine commented as she and Grissom followed Brass into another room while Sara and Warrick each took separate rooms. Sara slowly wandered into the living room and as an instinct turned to tell Nick something. She felt the room closing in on her and knew something was wrong. "Nick," she whispered in tormented sorrow. "Where are you?"

--------------------

Nick in the meantime was enduring his own little hell. His body continued to twist and contort while his mind fed him distorted images of his father, Sara and Skyler. He felt his stomach heave mildly but only fluids came up.

"Sa…Sara…" Nick managed through clenched teeth. He rolled into a ball once again but nothing seemed to make the burning heat subside. "He…help…me…" he tried in vain, swearing he could hear heavy laughter starting to fill his brain.

"He…hel…help…me…" he tried again as his mind flashed another distorted image. This time it was of Skyler feeding him drugs while he asked for them. "No…Sky…no…get…" he tried again, but all he got in return was an empty haunted laugher.

_I own you Stokes…_

--------------------

"Found something!" Warrick called out from another room to the left of everyone else. He stood beside a dead body while the others rushed in to see what he found.

"Mario Carlini?" Grissom asked Brass.

"Damn it!" Brass cursed.

"Looks like suicide," Catherine commented as she looked at Grissom. "I know…looks can be deceiving."

"Do I say that a lot?" Grissom smiled.

"Yes," she remarked.

"Okay well let's go to work. I want everything catalogued," Brass said looking at Grissom. "If he killed himself I want to know why."

"Me too."

And so for the next few hours, until after the sun had set the team worked to find out how and why Mario Carlini, a well paid, well trained hit man for the top mob in the country would just kill himself instead of going into hiding as he had done in the past.

"I don't get why he didn't just leave town?" Catherine mentioned to Grissom as they worked on one part of the scene.

"That might be our ace," Grissom replied. "Maybe this guy only thinks he knew Carlini and…"

"Wait a sec. This guy? You think there is another one involved in all this?"

"I do," he said firmly. "Just need to prove it."

--------------------

Sara continued to work on her part of the scene but her mind was constantly torn between finding clues, cataloguing them and wondering what Nick was doing. She finished her area first and asked Grissom if she could head back to the lab to get an early start on all of it. He agreed but didn't know that she was going to stop by Nick's on the way there.

--------------------

Nick finally awoke from another twisted dark nightmare and tried to stand up. He managed to grab hold of the counter, but slipped, hit his mouth, bust his lip and slammed back to the floor, cursing angrily as he did so. He tried once again and then when he managed to get a hold of something he had to wait for the room to stop spinning. He took a tortured step towards his bedroom, stumbled but managed to grab onto a chair. He took another step, grabbed the wall and managed to stay upright. He saw the doorway into the bedroom and tried to rush. But upon doing so, felt his stomach lurch and his head swim and he crashed back to the floor in a sweaty, cursing heap. That's where he'd remain until he'd hear a knock at the door. Someone he had called for but in his present state did not want to see.

--------------------

She got into the truck and raced for Nick's. "You better be there," she said in a somewhat annoyed tone. "And you better have a good explanation for all this."

--------------------

"So why did Jimmy visit Stokes so early?" Carl hissed in wonder as he talked to Skyler later that night.

"Because I want Nick addicted fast!" Skyler snapped back. "I want him broken and pathetic and dependant and mine! And Jimmy's shift was cancelled today due to some rookie training thing."

"Why did you bring him in anyways?"

"Because I trust him to get the job done. And speaking of jobs…how's Carlini?"

"Fraid he couldn't take the pressure," Carl snided. "Think it'll end there?"

"For their sakes it better," Skyler said firmly. "Now as for Stokes. I want you to call Jimmy and send him back tonight."

"What? But he's already had one today," Carl whispered.

"I want him to have another! I can't afford to wait!" Skyler snapped.

"I don't understand how turning Stokes into a junkie is going to help anything," Carl said in a hushed tone as he sat facing Skyler that night. "Won't that give him sympathy for Street?"

"From who? The judge? He'll simply think its one junkie siding with another to bring down a reputable cop," Skyler said in confidence. "By destroying Stokes's credibility know, we kill two birds with one stone – literally kill them. Well in time," he said with an evil smile. "Then when Stokes comes looking for revenge I'll be waiting."

"You'll kill him?"

"Well not at first. First I'm going to turn him into something he and his girlfriend _hate_ more than anything."

"And what is that?"

"Me."


	5. Dance with the Devil

**Title: The Price of Redemption  
****Chapter 5 … Dance with the Devil**

**A/N:** since the reviews for a typical Nick/Sara story of mine aren't usually this low I am going to assume that many aren't reading this one and therefore I am going to hurry with the ending to this story. As you all know my style of writing is dark and angsty and that will "never" change but you all seemed to like it in the past. I can only assume people are tiring of the Nick/Sara pairing. Thanks.

"Nick?" She said as she anxiously knocked on the door. "Nick are you home? It's me Sara."

Nick's mind slowly drifted back to reality and he opened his eyes and squinted at the door. "Sara?" He asked weakly as he looked at the clock.

"Nick?" Sara asked in haste.

"Coming," he called out weakly.

Sara waited for him to open the door and stifled a small gasp when he did. She looked at his haggard appearance, sullen face and dark circles and how he carried himself and knew things were not right. "Are you okay?" She asked softly.

"Never better," he said dryly. "What's up?"

"What's up? Nick you were supposed to be at work today. I lied to Grissom for you."

"Thanks," he said as he tried to close the door.

Sara, however stood her ground and wouldn't let him close it all the way.

"Sara what's the problem?" Nick asked in annoyance.

"Problem? Nick you missed shift today without calling in! Are you sick or something?"

"No I'm the picture of health," he snapped. "So I miss one day who the hell cares?" He said loudly.

"I do," Sara said firmly.

"Yeah well don't," he mumbled as he turned to leave. "Close the door when you leave."

Sara looked at him with a deep frown and heavily sighed as she slowly started to walk into his apartment behind him. She watched him walk back into his bedroom and slump down on his side. She looked around at the mess and then let her senses drift on the faint smell of vomit. "Did you throw up?"

"Think so," Nick said absently as he looked up at her with a lazy smile.

"Nick what's wrong?" Sara asked in concern as she sat down beside him. She gently touched his forehead and frowned. "You do have bit of a fever."

"Really?" Nick asked with a frown. "Okay."

Sara noticed his hands as he pulled the blankets over himself once again and was quick to notice. "Nick your hands are shaking."

"I know," Nick said simply, as he drew them under the covers to hide the fact that he was going through another withdrawal.

"Do you want me to make you something to eat?" Sara asked softly.

"No I just want to sleep," Nick moaned.

"Nick are you sure you don't want to go and see a do…"

"Sara just leave me alone already," he insisted.

"Okay fine," she said firmly as he pushed herself to her feet and stood up to leave. "I'm going to see Mikey today. Want to come?"

"No," Nick said curly. "He's in rehab and deserves to stay there without visitors."

Sara heard his biting words and just stared at him in silence. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," she said turning to leave."

"Later," Nick mumbled as he turned his back to her and closed his eyes. He opened them again when she couldn't see and just stared at the wall and prayed she would leave quickly. He hated his attitude towards her but in truth he didn't want her asking any questions right now. I can handle this on my own, he told himself firmly. He heard her close the door and then turned back to make sure she had really left or was just tricking him. He stared into the empty silence and frowned. "Will I regret this?" He asked softly.

--------------------

"Okay so I'm sure you thought of this," Catherine started as she stood up to face Brass. "But isn't Dino Fetalucci under strict surveillance?"

"Begs the question of how he was able to set up so many elaborate murders?" Brass replied. "My men are trying to solicit the tapes as we speak. I'd like to know if it was Carlini that he spoke with and if there was another he used to take out Carlini."

"I don't get any of this," Warrick sighed. "The two cops…asking for parts? Or whatever. They have the money, ask for money, don't pay it back and somehow end up at a deal gone bad."

"Not much of this makes sense," Grissom said looking at Brass with a frown. "Except for the motive. I can see Fetalucci setting this up if it means a reduced sentence. What I don't understand is how a man like Carlini would have agreed to do it with so much heat on Fetalucci."

"Well Fetalucci has a lot of money to play with," Brass reminded him. "Maybe Carlini got a little too greedy."

All of them stood in the small room, contemplating the reason for one of the top hit men in the world to be dead, seemingly at his own hand.

"Warrick, take this to Greg and tell him to rush it," Grissom said to Warrick as he handed him a trace bag. "Get Sara to help you as well. I'm assuming she's with Doc Robbins and the body."

"I'm on it," Warrick said turning to leave.

"What?" Catherine asked Grissom when she noticed his far away look.

"Carlini didn't kill himself," he said looking at her directly. "And I am going to prove it."

--------------------

Sara continued to stand outside Nick's place, against the wall and her eyes closed. Something was seriously wrong but he wasn't opening up. I won't just let you push me away Nick, Sara said to herself. She opened her eyes, let out a large sigh and stared blankly at the driveway before her. She was about to move when she heard a noise from inside his place and knew something had happened to him.

The pounding in Nick's head started up once again and he knew he needed something to fix it quick. He headed back into the bathroom and grabbed the bottle of extra strength Tylenol and downed another four. As soon as they entered his system, however, they started to interact with the other drugs still trying to work themselves out. His heart started to race and the room started to spin. He grabbed onto the side of the counter for support but instead missed and found himself falling to the floor. His arm got caught on the door and a glass on the counter got caught in his other arm and crashed to the floor in a spray of tiny glass shards as he too crashed face first to the cold tiles.

"Nick?" Sara asked in a panic as she pressed her ear to the door to ear what had happened. When she didn't hear him cursing she knew something was wrong. "Nick!" She as cried out, she turned the door and found it still open. She looked down the hallway and saw him still lying face down on the floor, just his head poking out onto the carpet.

"Nick!" Sara exclaimed in a panic as she rushed to help him.

"I'm…fine…" he mumbled as he tried to pull away from her grasp.

Sara, however, just tightened her grip around his arm and helped him sit up on the floor, away from the glass. "What's wrong?" Sara asked firmly as she quickly picked up the pieces of glass.

Nick tried to focus his hurting watery eyes on her but no matter how many times he blinked the blurry room wouldn't come into clear focus.

"Just…tired…" he said as he started to slump to one side.

Sara quickly propped him back up and touched his forehead. "Nick you're burning up," she said in a panic as she grabbed a face cloth and then ran it under the cold water and gave it to him.

Nick tried to lift his tingly arm and hold the cold cloth in place but he found no strength and so his hand just rested on his lap.

Sara looked at his watery, glazed over eyes and trembling hands and knew someone had once again forced him drugs. She gently touched his hand, forcing him to look sideways at her.

"Pretty pathetic huh," he said softly.

"Nick what happened to you?" Sara asked softly. "Did someone give you something? Like drugs?"

Nick's mind flashed back to the night before – _attacked, helpless, pictures, drugs, taunting_ – he looked at Sara and slowly nodded his head yes. "I was attacked," he said looking back down at the facecloth in his hands. "Again."

"Oh man," Sara said firmly as she stood up and left the room. She hurried into the kitchen to find him something to help control the shaking.

Nick tried to stand up but moved forwards to fast and immediately felt the nauseous feeling return to his stomach. When Sara walked back into the bathroom he was on all fours coughing violently.

"Oh Nick," Sara said as she helped him sit up on the toilet seat. She poured a small glass of water and helped him bring it to his lips and drink it. She then wiped the saliva and mucous off his face and helped him stand up.

"I don't need help," Nick said firmly as he tried to pull away. He moved once again too fast, lost his footing and found himself falling back to the floor this time taking Sara with him. He landed on his back with Sara in his arms. "Don't tell Grissom," he teased wryly.

---------------------

"Where's Sara?" Warrick asked as he walked up to Greg. "Thought she'd be here working on our find."

"She uh…" Greg said looking back down.

"What happened? Where's Sara?"

"She's with Nick. She went to check on him and hasn't come back. I think he's pretty sick and she's worried…or something like that," Greg said looking back down. "She likes him okay."

"I hope she knows what she's doing," Warrick mumbled as he handed Greg a bag. "Grissom needs a rush on this."

"Tell me something I don't know," Greg sighed as he looked at his watch. "Candace is going to be mad," he sighed as he took the bag. "I'm on it."

"I'll be in the dungeon if anyone asks," Warrick called out as he left the room. "Nick man I hope you're really sick. Because if you're not, you're both in trouble."

---------------------

"Nick you need to get to bed," she said gently pushing herself out of his grasp and then helping him stand up.

"I'm fine," he said finally getting to his feet and pulling away. "I don't need help," he insisted as he slowly staggered to the bedroom. Sara slowly followed after him to make sure he didn't fall again but made it to the bed safely. Once he was back lying down on his side, she covered with a blanket and sat down beside him on the bed. She dabbed his forehead with the cloth and frowned. "Who did this?" She asked softly. "The mugger?"

"Skyler," Nick mumbled.

"What?" Sara asked in shock. "Why would you say that? Did you see his face?"

"No, he just hates me," Nick said absently.

"Are you sure it was him?" Sara asked.

"Yes," Nick said. "No," he said again. "He hates me Sara."

"Nick, he's in jail. There is no way he…" she started and then stopped and gasped. She looked at Nick in horror and then quickly to the phone before grabbing it and dialling Brass's cell phone.

"Sara?" Brass asked quickly. "You okay? You never call me on this number."

"Brass I need you to do me a favor," Sara said quickly. "Can you check the prisoner log records and see if Nolan Skyler had any visitors in the last few weeks?"

"Skyler? What why?"

"Please just check. I have no answers right now just…something."

"I can try. I mean…why Sara, everything okay?"

"Yes," she lied as she looked at Nick's tormented condition. "I just want to know."

"I'll see what I can do," Brass said hanging up.

---------------------

"Sara?" Grissom asked with a frown.

"Yeah," he said looking at his friend absently. "She wants me to check if Skyler had any visitors."

"What for?" Catherine piped up.

"Not sure," Brass responded in a slow tone. "But I would interested to know that myself."

"So would I," Grissom added.

---------------------

Sara hung up the phone and then looked back down at Nick who had his eyes closed and was trying to sleep. His body was still lightly trembling and there were beads of sweat along the top of his brow. I can't imagine the horrors you see in your sleep, she said inside. She pulled another blanket over him and slowly moved herself off the bed and walked into the living room. She took off her CSI field jacket and just stood in the middle of the living room trying to comprehend when her partner was forced a chemical substance and why? For what reason?

"That would explain his behaviour yesterday," she pondered as she started to lightly pace back and forth in his living room. "Could Skyler really have gotten someone to give him drugs? But why? Just to get even?"

Her mind started to drift back to when her and Nick were Skyler's hostage and she had to witness Nick being forced drugs. She remembered the panicked feeling she undertook as she watched his body absorb and then try to discard the foreign substance. Now his body was trying to do it again. But he wasn't at work today. But he has the same symptoms only worse than the day before, she reasoned. "Could he have been given drugs two days in a row?" She asked herself out loud, her back to Nick's bedroom.

"Two nights actually," Nick said softly.

Sara quickly turned around to see him slumped against the doorframe. "I don't think you should be up," she said in concern.

"I feel sick," he moaned. "I need something to fix this," he said in agony. "I am in serious pain here. Can you help me?" He begged in a weak voice.

Sara looked at her partner and frowned. "Of course I will help you," she whispered softly. She walked up to him and gently took him by the arm and helped him to the couch and then down onto it. She watched him sag into the folds of the couch and then went for her jacket. "I'm going to the drugstore at the corner," she said firmly. "I don't want you to open this door," she said taking his keys, "under any circumstance."

"Okay," Nick said absently as he just stared out the window in misery. It was already starting to get dark and he felt his heart starting to race as he remembered what happened the nights before. "He's coming again," Nick whispered in terror.

"What? Who's coming? Nick?" Sara asked in worry as she rushed back up to him. "Nick, who's coming?"

"My personal health physician," he said dryly.

"I'll bet," Sara said sarcastically. "I better not run into him or he'll get a serious case of lead poising."

Nick couldn't help but smile faintly at his partner's concern. "Will you get some ice cream?"

"Let me talk to a pharmacist and see what they say," she said turning to leave. "Remember, don't open this door."

"Okay," Nick said again as he watched her leave.

---------------------

Sara headed outside into the falling darkness and quickly glanced around to see if anyone was there. Someone attacked Nick and forced him drugs. Her mind was spinning with those horrible thoughts. Someone was waiting for him after his shifts and forced him drugs. Skyler? He thinks its Skyler. But Skyler is in jail, she reasoned. He could have gotten to someone on the outside. But who? And how did he make contact? She felt her anticipation grow at the thought that Skyler might have actually been allowed to make that arrangement. "Brass please call soon," she mumbled as she headed to the pharmacy.

---------------------

"Why so quiet?" Catherine asked as they packed up the truck and got ready to head back to the lab to examine their evidence.

"Thinking about Skyler."

"You think he could be involved? In what way? He has no motive for these murders?" Catherine explained.

"Not that we have found," Grissom pondered as they got into the truck. "Something just isn't right. Skyler is up for a hearing in a few days right?"

"So. Gil he hates the system because he tried to cheat it and was caught. He isn't connected to these murders in any way. Besides we found evidence pointing to Carlini and he could never afford someone like that."

"But it's just something. I can't explain it – yet," Grissom told her as he headed for the lab.

"The only one Skyler hates is Nick, and so far nothing is wrong with Nick."

"Not yet," Grissom mumbled under his breath. "But something is wrong."

---------------------

However a pair of eyes was watching Sara's every move and narrowed in anger when she walked in the opposite direction from where they were hidden. "Damn that bitch," Jimmy mumbled angrily. "Skyler is really going to be mad she's interfering. And who is she?"

He put out the cigarette he was smoking and waited until Sara was inside before he quickly moved himself out of his hiding spot and headed for Nick's front yard. He raced around to the and back to try to get into the spot he had left open from before. Sadly when he tried the window lock and found it jammed he cursed and headed back for the front door. Time was of the essence now. He knocked lightly.

"Mr. Stokes?" He tried in a low voice.

Nick heard the voice and frowned. "Who the hell is that?" He mumbled in confusion as he just stared at the door. "Who is it?" He asked in fear.

"It's Mr. Jenkins," Jimmy lied. "Your neighbour? Got a sec?"

Nick heaved a large sigh and slowly pushed himself to his feet. He allowed the room to stop spinning before he started to head for the door. He was mad at the fact he didn't have a peephole but reasoned that the perp would never take the chance to be seen just outside his front door; he was wrong. Besides he told himself, Jenkins is my neighbour. He slowly unlatched the lock and then went to turn the handle. He was in the midst of a turn when it was roughly pushed open and he lightly thrown backwards.

Nick looked up in horror as a masked man rushed into the room and up to him. The man grabbed him by the front of his t-shirt and yanked him forwards.

"Stop…it…" Nick tried to say firmly. Sadly in his weakened condition it was a losing battle.

"I see you got yourself a babysitter," Jimmy snided as he started to drag Nick from his living room into the hallway.

"Stop!" Nick tried to call out, fear making his heart rate start to soar.

Jimmy hit Nick on the side of the head making him slightly falter and allowing Jimmy to pull Nick completely from his living room and heading towards the back stairs to go outside. Nick tried to pull away but the man's grasp on his arm was too strong and he was too weak. His legs felt like jelly as he was dragged towards the back stairs.

"You know fighting just makes it harder," the man said firmly.

"Let…go!" Nick tried to call out as the man fairly threw him at the door and Nick's body crashed right through to the other side. Nick landed painfully on his side, breathing hard as the man mercilessly followed after him and grabbed him by the foot.

Nick tried to twist himself out of his attacker's grasp by the man succeeded in pulling him down the flight of stairs on his stomach. Nick tried to grab onto one of the wooden rails and was finally able to get the man to stop. However that only succeeded in landing him a beating from the man. Nick's chest heaved with the third blow and he was once again rendered helpless as the man dragged down the last flight and towards the backdoor exit.

"Sara!" Nick tried to call out in fear.

---------------------

"Can you do me a favour?" Grissom asked Brass as the neared the lab.

"Sure," Brass answered into his cell phone.

"Can you run a check and see if any of the murders have Skyler in common."

"What?" Brass asked in surprise. "You think Nolan is behind this? Gil we have…you have evidence that points to…"

"Very conveniently and cleanly I might add. If everything adds up to perfectly then…"

"You have an imperfect variable staring you in the face. I'm on it."

"You think Nick might be in danger from Skyler?" Catherine asked in concern.

"Right now, I wouldn't toss that thought aside."

---------------------

"Thanks," Sara said with a weak smile as she gathered up the bag of stuff for Nick and headed back outside. She felt her anticipation starting to grow as she neared his place. His present condition needed caring but she had so many questions and just knew they would end up arguing before the night was through.

Nick felt the cool air of night hitting his bare arms and feet as the thug finally got him outside and into a small darkened patch beside his home.

"Time for some nourishment," the thug said throwing Nick to the ground and then landing on top of him to hold him down.

"Why are you doing this?" Nick asked in a panic as he tried to get the large man off him.

"Because I'm getting paid to," he smiled as he pulled out the needle of drugs.

"No," Nick said as he tried to twist himself out from under the man holding him down. He kicked back with his feet and tried to grab at anything on the man's body to get him off. Sadly he just received a vicious hit to his already bruised ribs and then to the side of his head.

Nick's heart was pounding so loudly and the hits didn't help but fear and adrenaline were pulsing through his veins telling him that more drugs were about to enter his already assaulted system and to keep fighting no matter what.

"Help…" Nick called out weakly.

"Yeah nice try," the man said as he readied the needle. "Say ah!" He laughed.

"Help!" Nick tried again.

"Nick?" Sara said as she neared the front door to his place. She frowned when she didn't hear him answer and tried to brush it off as him being distracted by something. But something in the back of her mind was telling her that things were not quite right.

"Nick!" Sara called out.

"Damn it!" Jimmy cursed as he finally pushed the drugs into Nick's neck.

"NO!" Nick shouted in horror.

"Nick!" Sara called out; this time positive she heard the panicked voice of her partner in trouble. Sara hurried around to the back in time to see a dark figure with a ski mask over his face running into the shadows and away from her view. She heard a truck starting up but by the time she reached the other street it was quiet and empty, devoid of life, the only sound coming from her rapidly beating heart.

"Nick!" She cried out frantically as she turned and raced back to the back of his building. She spotted him trying to get up and knew something had happened. "Nick," she said kneeling down beside him. "Did he…are you…who…"

"Sara…" he said weakly as he tried to get his eyes to focus on her. "Drugs…he…gave…more…help…" he said before he collapsed to the ground and his body started to shake harder.

"No. Oh god no…" she said in a panic as she tried to help him stand up. His body was going through another rejection and he was not making it easy for her to move him. Where can I take you, she wondered inside. Then she thought of the rehab. She hated to take him there for he feared and hated places like that. "But you'll be safer there," she said firmly as she wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled his arm around her neck and started to slowly walk him towards her truck. She knew in his condition she couldn't take him home and to just let him work through it without professional help would only do more damage. They finally reached the car and Sara fumbled to get the back door open and pushed him inside so he was lying down on the backseat. She locked all the doors and then raced back up to his place and locked the door and was back outside again.

Jimmy however had moved his car into position a few away from Sara's to see what she was going to do with Nick. I'll just follow and she were she takes him," he said as he watched Sara's truck pull away at top speed.

"Just hold on Nick," she said in a pleading voice as she raced to the same place Jason Street was in.

---------------------

"Hey cutie," Candace said walking up to Greg. "Working late?"

"Yeah just trying to wrap up the evidence for the same case. It's pretty big I hear so…" his voice trailed off as Candace moved in closer.

"Kinda quiet in here," she said with a mischievous look in her eye. "So very quiet."

"Doesn't have to be," he said standing up to meet her eye to eye.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well…" he said cranking his rock music. "Let's try a little lip for starters," he said moving in to kiss her.

"Sounds good to me," Candace mumbled as she kissed him back; both of them unaware that their boss was heading in their direction.

---------------------

"Sara?" Answered the worried voice of Dr. Adams over her phone. She explained everything to him and asked for his assistance to get Nick checked in without doing the formal paperwork so that no one would know he was there. She told Dr. Adams that someone had attacked him and forced him drugs several times and that Nick needed to be kept safe until the man was put away and until Nick worked through everything.

"It's all taken care of Sara," Dr. Adams said when he called back, as she neared the large structure. "I'll meet you there."

"Nick I'm taking you to the Spruce House rehab center. It's very close," Sara said softly as she slowed the car down to turn into the lot.

Nick heard the words and felt new terror starting to grip him. Rehab! That's a sanatorium for crazy people and losers. You can't go in there. "No…" Nick mumbled. "Sara…no…"

"Nick you need professional help to get through this. Trust me I'm going to stay with you but you need to also be kept safe. You can't stay at my place because I don't really know what to do when you're like this and you can't stay alone. Nick he might come after you again, I need to make sure you're okay."

"No…" Nick said as he tried to push himself up off the seat. His watery blurry eyes fixed on the emergency entrance sign and immediately he felt his panic rise further. He gripped the doorhandle and tried to push it open. "Let me out…" Nick said in fury as he looked at her crossly.

"No Nick you need help," Sara said softly.

"Let me out!" Nick yelled as the truck came to a stop. Sara noticed Dr. Adams already waiting for her and got out and went to see him as Nick continued to try to pull himself free. He started to pound on the door with all his might but it still wouldn't budge, he was trapped in the backseat with the child lock on the door in place. It was kept on just in case they needed to transport criminals. In this case, it came in handy.

"How is he?" Dr. Adams asked softly.

"Very angry right now," Sara sighed. "I just can't believe this," she moaned. "Can you help him?"

"Of course I can Sara ," Dr. Adams said softly. "His system is not beyond repair yet."

"When is the worst time?"

"Right now," Dr. Adams replied as he gestured to a very angry Nick, thrashing around in the back seat of the truck.

Sara turned to see Nick pounding his fist angrily on the window and the cage that separated the back and front seats. "Oh man," she sighed. "How do we control him?"

"We can't," Dr. Adams said gesturing to a woman to bring out a wheelchair. "We have to let him work through this on his own. That's why people hate rehab so much. The withdrawals are reminders of what they did to be in here in the first place."

"But Nick is strong and could really hurt someone in his condition," Sara said firmly.

"That's why the wheelchairs here are equipped with these," he said touching a restraint on one of the arms. "He can pull all he wants but he won't get free until I let him go. It's a lot better than being strapped down to a bed. This way if he needs to throw up he can and there is no threat of choking. His being strapped to the chair will also allow an IV fluid drip to be hooked up without the risk of him pulling it out and dehydrating himself."

Sara looked sadly from Dr. Adams to Nick and sighed. "He's going to hate me for this."

"Trust me Sara you did the very best possible thing for him in his current condition. But let's get him inside and talk later. Can you help me load him in?"

"Sure," Sara said softly.

Sara popped the backdoor open and prepared for Nick's lunge escape. It did come. It took both her and Dr. Adams to hold him and wrestle him into the wheelchair while he fought madly to get free.

"Let…me…go…!" Nick yelled in a panic. "Help…me…" Nick yelled out to anyone who would listen.

"Okay I'll hold him down and you strap his arms in," Dr. Adams told Sara.

"You better not!" Nick warned Sara.

"Sorry Nick," she mumbled as she took one of his arms and tried to hold it down in the strap. "Damn he's strong,"

"You do this and I'll kill you!" He yelled in angry frustration.

Sara cursed as Nick pulled his arm free again. Dr. Adams gestured for another male orderly to help him allowing Sara to finally strap his arm into the wrist restraint.

"Now the other," Dr. Adams said firmly as Nick continued to strain and pull against the bonds while trying to get Dr. Adams off him.

"Bitch!" Nick cursed as Sara tightened the second strap firmly over his wrist and locked it in place. "I hate you!"

Sara looked at him in horror and then at Dr. Adams.

---------------------

Grissom and Catherine slowly wandered into the darkened crime lab headquarters and looked at one another with an odd expression.

"Maybe everyone went home early," she suggested. "I'll check with Greg.

"I'll meet you downstairs. I want to know what Robbins found."

Catherine nodded to Grissom and then headed for Greg's noisy lab. She slowly entered and stood in the doorway and just stared in amusement at the couple making out on the floor of the lab.

"Ah-mmm…" Catherine said trying to get their attention.

"Cath…" Greg said in horror as he tried to push himself up from Candace's embrace. "I uh…we…were…" he said fumbling with his zipper as he stood up to face her with a flushed face and embarrassed expression. "We were um…he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I can see that," she said with a firm smile as Candace stood up. "Candace?"

"Yeah hi," Candace nodded. "We were um…" she tried.

"Good thing I found you and not Grissom," Catherine said, making it clear they were still in some trouble. "Where's Sara and Warrick?"

"Warrick is in the dungeon and Sara is at Nick's," Greg rushed to say as he finished straightening himself out.

"What's wrong with Nick?" Catherine asked.

"I think he's just sick," Greg said with a slight frown. "I'm sure Sara's okay taking care of him."

---------------------

"Nick…" Sara whispered in horror.

"He doesn't know what he's saying," Dr. Adams frowned. "I'm sorry you had to hear that but trust me he doesn't even know where he is. Once he's comes out of it he'll be back to normal. If he's worked through these on his own then he might not have had a reason to lash out but if he has gone through them before his body might have strained more than it had to. It's good he's here to work through this, this time. You did the right thing Sara. Don't doubt that."

"Let me go!" Nick yelled angrily.

"What can we do to help him?" Sara asked helplessly as she watched Nick trying to pull himself free.

"I can't even give him a sedative right now or it'll just make his condition worse. I'm going to put him in one of our quiet rooms and let him cool down," Dr. Adams said as he turned and started to push Nick into the hospital. "There he can yell and scream all he wants without disturbing anyone else because no one will be able to hear him. Once he's done there he'll be moved to a private room to work out the rest of the regular withdrawal symptoms. Then you can stay with him. I'm afraid before you'll just be subject to abuse he's not even aware of."

"Are they all like this?" Sara asked in concern. "All victims…I mean the withdrawals and stuff?"

"Well the more exposure he has the worse the withdrawals will be because his body will crave the hit more, the hit will make the pain go away – that's ultimately what he wants. When was his last…when did he last take…"

"He was _forced_ them," Sara firmly corrected.

---------------------

"Are we going to meet Sara and Warrick?" Grissom asked as he joined Catherine in the stairs to go down to Robbins lab.

"Sara went to check on Nick. So we're meeting Warrick."

"Is he okay?" Grissom asked.

"I'm sure it's just the flue or something," Catherine commented. "Greg is working on the newest evidence but I truly don't see us finding anything new," she said as they headed into Robbins lab where Warrick was already waiting.

"Actually I did find something new," Doc Robbins piped up.

"New as in a new way to commit suicide?" Grissom teased.

"No," the senior coroner said with a heavy frown. "A new way to commit murder."

"Murder?"

---------------------

"I wasn't going suggest that…" Dr. Adams started.

"Sorry," she responded in haste. "Nick isn't a user. He was forced them by…well someone and I think just before he came here and…"

"Then his worst time will be right now. He's probably worked through them before if he was alone but the more he's exposed the worse it is on his body. You did the right thing. Here we can monitor his heart and control the strain – well to a degree."

"Thanks," Sara mumbled weakly. "I sure don't feel I did the right thing," she said as she watched Nick's body tense and flex as he continued to try to pull himself free of the restraints. But they were strong and held him securely to the chair. She heard the things he was saying as they neared the room and reminded herself it was the drugs talking and not him himself. She felt sad for him at the looks he was getting but was happy he was in a place where he'd be safe and would get the help he'd need to work through this.

"You're safe now Nick," she whispered fatefully. "No one can hurt you here."

---------------------

"You can run but you can't hide," Jimmy smiled evilly as he watched Nick and Sara enter the hospital. He grabbed his cell phone and dialled the prison number Skyler had given him.

"Yes this is Nolan Skyler's dying brother," Jimmy lied in a weakened tone. He waited for a few minutes for Skyler to come to the phone.

"Where are you?"

"Some woman took him to The Spruce House rehab center," Jimmy sighed.

Skyler looked around and put on a weak fake smile. "Sara! Damn that bitch! Take care of her!"

"How?" Jimmy asked firmly.

"Be creative."

Jimmy hung up the phone and then turned his gaze back to Sara's truck. He pulled out his gun and started to fix the silencer to the end. "Creative is my middle name," he said in an evil tone as his laughter filled his dark car.


	6. Trust at what Price?

**Title: The Price of Redemption  
****Chapter 6 … Trust – At what price?**

**A/N**: For fans…if you don't like stories with long chapters then don't read any of mine. All my stories have good quality and quantity to them and that will never change. So please don't make yourself sound stupid by reading the whole story then say it's annoying to read such long chapters. Its hard work to write a lot and a little appreciation would be in order.

From the time the car stopped in front of the hospital Nick's mind was working overtime to produce distorted and twisted images of things he was terrified of. His father stood by and laughed while Skyler strapped him down. Then it was Sara strapping his wrists into place. He said words to her but didn't really hear them as he tried to block out the nightmares he was experiencing. His heart raced in terror as he was pushed into the building and then down a corridor. He pulled and pulled on the wrist restraints until his arms were sore and he had to slump back in the chair in defeat until he could try again; his heart allowing only so much strain on his already over-exhausted body.

"Here we are," Dr. Adams said softly. "Don't worry Sara; he's going to be just fine. I'll make sure he has a real good nurse looking after him."

Sara followed Dr. Adams into the quiet room and gently closed the door behind them, closing out Nick's curses and yells from the rest of the listening ears.

"You…can't leave me…like this…" Nick said in a panic, his body still shaking very hard.

Sara looked at him sadly and frowned. "Are you sure he's okay?" She asked softly.

"Sara if he was loose right now he could really hurt himself or someone else. Trust me he's going to be okay. He'll just be like this for a few hours and then he'll be able to go to his private room and work through them in a little more of a normal surrounding. But because of his strength he could do a lot of damage to himself and others."

"I just can't believe this," Sara moaned.

"And you say this guy forced Nick drugs before?" Dr. Adams asked firmly as he started to hook up the IV.

"Yeah. At least I think so…well Nick said so," Sara mumbled. "Nick thinks it's this guy we arrested before."

"Why does he think that?" Dr. Adams asked him.

"Because he threatened Nick and vowed revenge," she said softly as she turned and looked at Nick's angry face. "Nick said he would do something terrible and he has…I think…what if he can't work through…"

"He _will_ get through this Sara," Dr. Adams said firmly as he touched her shoulder. "I am going to arrange his papers and get his nurse, but I'll be back before I leave."

Sara watched him leave and then turned back to Nick who was still struggling to get himself free. She slowly approached the wheel chair and immediately felt her heart start to beat a bit faster. Seeing him so helpless and vulnerable like this was almost unbearable.

"Nick?" Sara said softly.

Nick sharply turned to her and glared at her in anger. "You did this to me!" He spat in anger as he tried to jerk his wrists free of the restraints. "I hate you!"

"I'm sorry," Sara whispered.

"Liar!" Nick spat meanly.

Sara looked at his flushed face and the beads of sweat on his forehead and knew he was in pain. She grabbed a cloth and went to dab his forehead only to have him kick her away. She landed on the floor on her butt and looked up at him with a hurt and surprised look. "I just wan…"

"Stay away from me!" Nick yelled. "You did this on purpose."

"Nick I just wanted to help you," Sara said slowly as she picked herself up and stood in front of him. "You will be safe here."

"I…" Nick started and then stopped. He frowned deeply as his mind tried to place a name to the face before him as it registered inside. A face he should know but right now was unable to determine if they were a friend or not. He saw Skyler coming up behind Sara and immediately felt his fists ball up tightly as he tried to pull himself free.

"No!" Nick shouted. "Stay away from me!"

Sara watched in agony as Nick shouted to his imaginary nightmares as he continued to struggle to get himself free. Dr. Adams told her the drugs would have to work through his system and that violent outbursts would happen until they were gone. Once the drugs themselves worked through then he'd have to suffer through the withdrawals of them leaving his system.

"Help me!" Nick yelled in a panic. "Please help me…" his voice begged in sadness.

Sara turned away unable to take the wretched pleading in his voice as he looked at her for help.

"Please…" he begged again in sadness.

Sara turned back to him and slowly shook her head no. "I can't," she whispered.

"Help me!" He yelled in anger. "You did this on purpose."

"No I didn't," Sara said firmly. "Now you tell yourself what you want but remember this. You are Nick Stokes, Crime Scene Investigator. Your ID number is…"

"Crime…scene…?" Nick asked quickly.

"Yes," Sara said firmly. "Please try to remember that Nick. You are strong; you can fight this and win."

"I…" he started and stopped. "I can't…" he said looking at her in haste. "Please help me…"

"Nick I…"

"Untie me now!" Nick demanded in anger.

"I can't," she said sadly as Dr. Adams returned and walked up to her.

"Well everything's taken care of," he said softly. "You can stay as long as you want but the nurse will check on him every hour and once he's settled down he'll be moved to his own room. Once there I told Jason he could go and see him. I think Nick will need the support."

"Support," Sara mumbled. "For drugs. I just can't believe both of them are…"

"Sara, Nick didn't take these drugs willingly. Don't compare his situation to Jason's, it's not the same."

"Tell _him_ that," she replied.

"Sara, Nick will understand once he's worked this all out. He will come to see that you did do the right thing, for him and for you. You couldn't have taken him home like this. He'd be a threat to you and himself. Here he can get the help he needs and he's safe. No one knows he's here and there are security cameras everywhere. Just concentrate on helping him work through these and the rest will take care of itself."

"I hope so," she sighed.

"I'm going to go now Sara but you can stay as long as you want. Just remember this," Dr. Adams said in a kind tone. "The state he's in right now is not his true self. So if you can remember the things he says are not directed to you then…"

"I know," she said with small smile. "It just hurts to see my best friend like this."

"Nick is my friend too Sara and yes it's tough. But like I said, he's strong and once this is over he'll be okay. I'll see you both tomorrow. He'll be okay here tonight."

-------------------

"Show us the damage," Grissom said to Robbins as he started to show them why he thought Carlini was murdered instead of just committing suicide.

"You see this so-called self inflicted strangle wound?" Robbins said showing them the bluish marks on Carlini's neck. "If you look very closely…"

"I don't se…" Catherine started.

"Look closer," he said moving the illuminated magnifying glass closer to Mario Carlini's neck.

"You can see…" Warrick started.

"Marks to indicate he was already strangled before he hung himself," Grissom said looking up in realization.

"He was murdered," Catherine whispered.

"We need prints," Grissom said firmly.

"And a motive," Warrick piped up.

"Well Fetalucci is a good one in getting rid of…" Catherine started.

"I don't think Dino Fetalucci has anything to do with all of this," Grissom said turning to leave.

"Who do you think it is?" Warrick called out.

"I'm going to find out," Grissom said walking through the doors.

"What is that all about?" Warrick said looking at Catherine.

"He thinks Skyler is to blame in some way," Catherine replied.

"Then do you think Nick is in trouble?"

"He might be."

-------------------

Sara watched Dr. Adams leave before turning back to Nick with a frown.

He had slowed in his angry yelling but was still trying to work himself free of the wrist restraints. She hated to see him strapped down but Dr. Adams was right, in his condition he could do a lot of damage, especially to himself. Now she knew where all the bruises came from.

Nick's eyes frantically moved back and forth across the small room as he tried to avert haunting images displayed from his anguished mind. His heart was racing and his lungs and chest were on fire from yelling and breathing so hard. His fists and arms were tired from trying to pull himself free and his whole body was covered with a light film of sweat. He watched as an image of Skyler walked closer to him, laughing as he held a needle full of drugs in his hand.

"NO!" Nick yelled. "Stay…away…"

Sara watched as he tried to pull again and noticed his chest starting to heave, he was starting to hyperventilate. She walked up to him and stood in front of him. "Nick?" She said softly.

Nick looked at her in a panic. "Help…" he said weakly as he noticed Skyler getting closer.

"Nick try to remember who you are!" Sara said firmly.

"I…" Nick said firmly as he looked back at Skyler's face.

"They're not real," she told him.

"Not…real?" He asked in confusion as he concentrated on what she was saying. "I…" he started as he felt his stomach starting to lurch. "Haffa throw…" he started as he started to buckle in the chair.

"Oh man," Sara said softly as she rushed and got a bucket for him to throw up in. She rushed back to Nick and held the bucket under his mouth just as he started to spew forth liquid.

"Sorry…" he wheezed as he looked up at her with watery eyes.

"I know," she smiled as she set the bucket down and grabbed a cloth and dabbed his forehead. "Oh Nick I'm so sorry you have to endure all this. But I'm here for you. I'll never leave you."

Nick finally slumped back in his chair and tried to slow his rapidly beating heart.

Sara looked at her watch and knew she had to call Grissom and at least let him know what happened. "I'll be back later okay?" She said softly.

"NO!" Nick said in a panic. "Don't…leave…me…" he said in desperation as he tried once again to pull himself free of the wrist restraints.

"Please don't pull anymore," she said touching his wrist. "I'll be back very soon."

"Don't…go…" Nick said trying to get himself loose.

"Nick you're safe here. No one can hurt you here," she said firmly. "I have to make a call," she said standing up and heading for the door.

"Come…back…!" Nick yelled in anger.

-------------------

"Where is he?" A hushed voice as the carefully hidden receptionist named Josie.

"Room…" she started in a soft whisper.

"There's extra if you turn the security camera off in that wing and unlock the door," he said slipping her some cash.

"Done," she said taking the money with a large smile and then hurried back to her station.

-------------------

Sara just heaved another large sigh as Nick yelled at her once more and closed the door to his room and headed outside into the hallway, unaware of the pair of eyes watching her intently. She headed for the closest nurses station and asked for the phone.

"Sure," Josie said with a smug look on her face.

"Are you the regular receptionist?" Sara asked; trying to remember the name of the girl she had talked to. She could have sworn it was Cathy or something.

"Yes," Josie lied. "Something else I can help you with?"

"Which room is Jason Street in? And I want to know now," Sara demanded.

"Wait a sec," Josie said in frustration.

Sara backed away from the desk and just stood staring miserably down the hall. How did this all happen? And so fast? Everything was spiralling downwards and Nick, she was sure, was in grave danger. But how do we prove it?

-------------------

"Gil it's a long shot," Brass said as they pulled up the Texas Police Database.

"I live for those."

-------------------

"Hey Candace," Greg said walking into her precinct that night. He noticed the man that had snubbed him earlier and had called Nick a loser. "You find his name yet?"

"Yeah it's Jimmy Rodriguez," Candace replied. "Ready to go."

"Sure," Greg said looking at Jimmy crossly. "Something's not right with that guy," he said looking back at Candace.

"What makes you think that?"

"Woman's intuition," he teased. "Can I check your computer for a sec?"

"Sure," she said leading him back to her desk. "But it'll cost ya something extra."

"Done deal," Greg smiled broadly as he sat down. "Now who are you really, Jimmy Rodriguez?"

-------------------

"Nick's not at home and neither is Sara," Warrick told Catherine as he walked up her in the lab.

"That's not good," Catherine said as she looked in the direction of Grissom's office. "Not good at all."

"Think it could be connected?"

"Why don't you take a drive to their places and just check?" Catherine suggested.

"On my way."

-------------------

"Sara?" Jason Street said as he noticed Sara standing in the hallway with a numb look on her face.

"Hey Jason," Sara replied back.

"Why are you here? Is Nick with you?"

"He is," Sara replied firmly. "But he…Jason I need a minute alone. Can you spare me?"

"Sure thing," Jason said following after her.

-------------------

Nick continued to pull on his restraints as he let the eerie silence play games with his mind. He still saw images of Skyler and his father wanting to hurt him but he closed his eyes tight and told himself that they weren't real. When he would open his eyes they were still there and he'd have to blink several times to clear them away. He heard the door open behind him and turned his neck to see who was there. No one.

"Damn it!" Nick cursed as he tried to get free once again.

Jason walked up behind Nick's chair and just stood there so he couldn't see him. He looked at Nick, his older friend, strapped down to the chair trying to work the illegal drugs out of his system. I never thought I'd see this, he said inside. He finally worked up enough courage to walk around and stand in front of him.

Nick jumped slightly when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye and watched intently as his younger friend walked in front of him and just stood there looking.

"What the hell do you want!" Nick snapped angrily.

"Sara told me you were here and what happened," Jason said softly.

"What?" Nick asked angrily. "She did this! Where the hell is she!"

"You know each time I had a major…well maybe not each time…but pretty close…anyways I had no one to help…no one to want to help me…Sara really cares fo…," Jason started in a soft tone.

"Why are you here?" Nick demanded in anger as he tried to yank his arms free.

"You shouldn't pull," Jason said softly.

"Screw you!" Nick spat. "This is all your fault. I'll kill you when I get free."

Jason sighed and just sat down in front of Nick on the floor. "I guess you now know how I feel."

"You're a jerk!" Nick yelled at him.

"Who gave them to you?" Jason asked with a frown.

"You did!" Nick yelled. "You wanted revenge cuz you're such a loser!"

Jason looked at him sadly. "I know you're not yourself right now but that's okay."

"Get away from me!" Nick said firmly as he just glared at his friend through angry watery eyes.

"I'm going to stay with you until you sleep okay?"

"You hate me," Nick said flatly.

"No I don't," Jason said in a small voice. "You're my friend."

Nick stopped his pulling and looked at his friend in shock. "Liar," Nick said in a soft tone as he shook his head no.

"Nick I…"

"You want me like this…" Nick said a bit more firmly, his voice raising.

"No, that's not tru…" Jason tried.

"You wanted me like this cuz you're a screw up also. You hate me! You did this!" Nick yelled in anger.

Sara walked back to Nick's room and looked through the window in shock as she looked at Jason now getting up to stand before Nick. She had told Jason only because she didn't want Nick's being here to be such a shock. She never imagined he'd want to see Nick. But if anyone could help Nick through this from personal experience was Jason. But was he willing? She decided to just wait and see what would happen.

"Yell at me all you want Mr. High and Mighty!" Jason spat. "How does it feel to be on the other side for once? The side that actually needs help! Bet you didn't even ask, did ya?"

"Get…lost…!" Nick yelled in frustration.

"NO!" Jason yelled back. "Now you're me. Now we are the same. We are in the same place and undergoing the same thing!"

"I hate you!" Nick yelled.

"Yeah well I hate you too!" Jason yelled back. "Always being promised things by you. Visits that you never fulfilled, times you said you'd be here for counselling and never showed up, a big brother program that doesn't work! I hate you for that. And Skyler! I hate him for calling me a screw-up."

"You are!" Nick said firmly.

"Yeah well right now so are you," Jason countered. "But that's okay, because you didn't turn your back on me and…" he said walking closer. "I'm not going to turn my back on you."

"You hate me," Nick said in a calmer tone, trying to push him away.

"No I don't," Jason said slowly. "Now yell all you want but I have nothing better to do than just sit here and listen."

"Go…away…" Nick said firmly.

"Make…me…" Jason countered with a slight smile.

Nick's anger flared even more as he tried to get himself free and get his friend. But the wrist restraints held him firmly in place, allowing no movement. "Go…away…" Nick said sadly. "Please?"

"Sorry _big brother_ I'm staying here until you are okay to be freed from the chair. Sara will be back in the morning. You're stuck here with me! Get used to it!"

"NO!"

-------------------

Sara looked at Jason and knew Nick would be fine. She turned around to the nurse behind her and smiled. "I think he'll need him there. Is it okay if he stays?"

"Yeah," Josie answered. "I'll check back in a few hours. They probably will be asleep by then. You have nothing to worry about," she lied.

"Thanks," Sara said as she watched the nurse walk away. She turned back to the window and smiled as she noticed Nick slow in his struggling. "Goodnight Nick," she whispered. "You're safe now," she uttered fatefully.

-------------------

Sara hated to leave Nick alone in the condition he was in and arranged with the night nurse to go and check on her family and then come back in a few hours to see how he was doing. She said that was fine. Sara glanced once more at the door to the room that held her partner in and sighed heavily. "Night Nick," she said softly. "Please get better." She turned and headed for the exit doors and then outside, unaware of the pair of eyes watching her intently.

-------------------

Nick stared in anger at Jason when he realized he would have to sit helpless before him. "Get the hell away from me!" Nick yelled in anger as he tried once more in vain to pull himself free.

Jason just looked at him and sighed. "Keep that up and you're gonna barf," he said firmly.

"Screw you," Nick said working himself up further. But true to Jason's words he felt his stomach started to tighten once again from the heat he was generating, the room started to lightly spin and he knew he had to throw up once more. He tried to choke it back down, not wanting to throw up in front of Jason, but knew if he didn't throw up he'd be worse off. "Get…the doctor…" Nick wheezed in pain.

Jason quietly got up, walked past Nick's convulsing body and retrieved the thick plastic bag and walked back to Nick. He held the bag under his mouth and waited for him to throw up in.

"Get…away from…me…" Nick said trying to keep himself from seeming so helpless before his young friend.

"Throw up!" Jason said firmly.

"No," Nick wheezed in pain as he felt bile swimming around in his mouth.

"Nick!" Jason half shouted.

Nick knew if he waited any longer he'd be in trouble. He had no other choice but to lean himself forward and throw up more toxins and liquid into the bag his friend was holding for him. Nick's chest heaved for air and his eyes watered as he continued with another painful bout of dry heaves.

"Done?" Jason asked firmly.

"Yeah," Nick said weakly, his head still hanging forwards. "Now get…away from me…" he said slowly lifting his dizzy head to look at Jason. His blinked his watery eyes and tried to force the room to stop spinning. It didn't.

"Need anything else?" Jason asked in a softer tone.

"Yeah to get out of here," Nick said firmly.

"Yeah well that won't happen," Jason huffed as he went and got a glass of water for Nick. "This place is made so that us drug addicts can't escape."

"What?" Nick half yelled. "What the hell did you call me?"

"What?" Jason asked quickly, finally realizing his mistaken word slippage.

"You called me a drug addict!" Nick yelled in anger.

"I didn't mea…" Jason started it quickly.

"I'm not. I'm not like you," Nick said in a rant. "I don't take them willingly…I'm not that stupid! I was forced these…some guy…I was forced Jason!" Nick yelled at him. "We are not the same!"

"We are in the same plac…"

"We are not the same!" Nick yelled. "You pissed your life away. You're selfish and good for nothing and you don't give a damn about anyone but yourself! I'm not like you!"

"Nick I…"

"I am not like you!" Nick yelled.

"I…" Jason started.

"I was forced Jason…you take them willingly…I am nothing like you…you are a loser…I'm…get the hell away from me!" Nick yelled as Jason tried to sit down in front of him once again.

Jason looked at the heated expression on his friend's face and knew that to argue with him would be pointless. "I'm going to go now," he said softly as he turned and headed for the door.

"Good…get the hell out of here!" Nick yelled in anger, his body temperature on fire. "Get away from me!"

"I'll come back in the morning," Jason said heading for the door.

"Don't ever come back!" Nick yelled at him. "Never…never come back here!"

"Fine," Jason spat in anger.

"Fine!" Nick yelled at him. Nick heard the door slam shut and cursed angrily. He listened to the eerie silence broken only by his own ragged breathing and rapidly beating heart. His nervous eyes darted around the small barren room and then down to the restraints that firmly held him captive to the wheelchair. He knew he still had the IV attached to him and tried to turn his neck to see where it was. But Dr. Adams had anticipated his every move and made sure that no matter where he turned his head he would be unable to see where the supply was coming from.

"Damn what happens when I have to take a piss?" Nick said angrily. "I guess I just go in my own pants!" He yelled into the air with frustration. He felt his body starting to calm a bit but still knew there were toxins in his system that needed to come out, he wouldn't be free of his bonds for at least a few more hours. He tried once more to pull himself free of his bonds but finally just slumped back against the back of the wheel chair and closed his eyes, his body finally giving in to all the fatigue that was trying to take over. He knew the withdrawals weren't over and for the first time found himself thinking about how to dull the pains that were setting his whole system on edge. He looked around the room as he felt the silence starting to cover in on him. "Help…me…" he said weakly. "Sara?" He tried in a firmer tone. "Sara!" He tried once more. He felt his anger starting to rise again as distorted images of Sara restraining him started to dance before his eyes. "She did this to me," he yelled in anger as he looked down at his captive wrists. "She wants me like this! AH!"

"Sara come back here!"

-------------------

"What are you looking for?" Candace asked quickly.

"Something…anything…" Greg said as his eyes rested on a piece of interesting information. "Here's something. He applied for the same CSI position as Nick, but was denied. Says he sent threatening notes and was very violent and…" he said looking up. "Nick's in trouble. Where's Jimmy?"

Candace rushed back into the hall and then back to Greg. "He's gone."

"Damn it!" Greg said as he dialled Grissom. "I think I found something very interesting," he started into the phone, the senior CSI listening intently on the other end.

-------------------

Sara headed towards a pay phone as she felt a deep weight settling upon her. She glanced back at Nick's room and actually felt nervous about leaving him. "I'll be back first thing in the morning," she assured herself. "He's going to be safe here."

She reached the pay phone and dialled Grissom's number once more. "Please pick up," she begged silently into the phone.

"Grissom," came the weary voice of Grissom as he answered the phone.

"Grissom?" Sara said softly.

"Sara? Is everything okay?" Grissom asked quickly. "Where are you?"

"Grissom, something's happened," she said softly. "Nick um…he…"

"What happened to Nick?" Grissom asked directly, making Catherine look at him in anticipation.

"He was forced drugs Grissom…and more than once…his behaviour, snapping at me, calling in sick…Grissom he was forced drugs after his shift each night. I went to see him tonight and when I came back from the pharmacy whoever had been giving them to him had him out back behind his apartment and gave him more. Grissom I'm at The Spruce House Rehab center right now," she said sadly, her voice starting to crack. "He's um…he's in a bad way Grissom."

"Is he going to be okay?" Grissom asked firmly.

"Dr. Adams seems to think so," she sighed. "But Grissom…who…I mean Skyler is in jail and…did you find anything out about his visits?"

"Nothing much yet," Grissom sighed. "Skyler of course didn't use any names and…it's just…we'll know tomorrow. Brass has team on it for the night," he said firmly. "We will find something."

"What about tonight? I mean what if he's not safe and…Grissom what if the guy comes after him again and…"

"Were you followed?" Grissom asked quickly.

"I don't know," Sara said with a frown. "It all happened so fast. I mean all I could see was Nick begging for help and…I don't know," Sara said again. "Sorry."

"Why don't you go home and get some rest and Catherine and I will come by in an hour and check on him. How does that sound?"

"You guys don't mind?" Sara asked softly.

"Not at all," Grissom smiled. "Besides you need to go home to your family and get some sleep."

"I just want him to be safe," she said in a worried tone.

"I'll make sure of that," Grissom told her.

"I'll be by first thing in the morning," she said quickly. "Here's the address."

"Thanks," Grissom said after he finished writing the address down. "Now go home and get some rest. I'll be there in an hour and Nick will be fine."

"Thanks Grissom," Sara smiled warily. "It really means a lot to me."

"You're welcome. See you tomorrow."

"Bye," Sara said hanging up the phone. She turned once more and looked at Nick's room and felt a sad melancholy settle upon her. "I just don't feel right leaving him in this place," she said sadly. She had seen Jason exit the room and knew they must have had one heated argument for Jason to leave. It was probably just as well with Nick's given state of mind. He needed to cool down and vent by himself. Soon he would tire and fall asleep. At least that's what she hoped for. "Goodnight Nick," Sara whispered as she turned and headed for the exit doors.

-------------------

"What happened?" Catherine asked in concern.

"Call Warrick and tell him to get over to the station and help Brass. Nick was forced drugs and Sara took him to the same rehab center that Jason Street is in."

"But if Street is also a target then…"

"Then they are both in danger," Grissom said quickly. "We have to go."

"You think it was Skyler?"

"I think he has the power to pull this off. We just need the _real_ motive and some names. Jason Street is a pawn I'm guessing in a larger game."

"And what happens when Skyler gets out?"

"God help us all."

-------------------

"Where is Stokes!" Skyler demanded in a hushed tone.

"Jimmy's taking care of it. He'll bring him to the house and then he's yours."

"I have to get out of here!" Skyler said in anger.

"I can arrange for you to slip out tonight," Carl told Skyler in a hushed tone.

"How?" Skyler asked in glee.

"We do it this way…."

-------------------

"Is Nick safe?" Brass asked in horror as he listened to Grissom's words.

"Sara says he under watch in a locked room and no one can get in without the security camera seeing. He's fine," Grissom said quickly. "But I just got a call from Greg…Brass we have problem…and it's one of yours."

-------------------

"Anything?" Brass asked his team as he continued to pace the small office at the police station.

"Still working on it."

"Evans, you run a cross check on Jimmy Rodriguez yet?" Brass asked anxiously.

"Running that now. If he had any other dealings with Nick Stokes and Nolan Skyler we'll know in a matter of minutes."

"We don't have minutes!" Brass said firmly.

"It's coming." One of them answered.

"And where the hell is Rodriguez!" Brass demanded.

"Working on that sir!" Another one replied.

"Damn it," Brass cursed. "How the hell did this happen?"

-------------------

Sara headed into the night and towards her truck parked out front. She reached the side passenger door and went for her keys. She heard a slight noise behind her but a large hand clamped a damp rag over her mouth before she could turn around. Sara tried to struggle as the pair of strong arms pulled her towards the small park-like setting nearby. Her mind raced in terror as the drugs started to make her body start to slow in its struggling.

"Bout time you left," Jimmy said in Sara's ear. "Now I can go and take care of Stokes. The next time you see him it'll be in hell. And when he dies you'll be to blame."

Nick! Her mind said in terror. He's after Nick. She tried to call out but Jimmy clamped his hand down harder over her mouth to keep her quite until she was out.

Sara felt her limbs starting to tingle and small black circles forming before her eyes and she knew she was losing the battle; she'd soon be out. Finally a few minutes later she went limp in her captor's arms her mind yelling in fear for the safety of her partner's life.

"Bout bloody time," Jimmy sighed as he felt Sara's body go limp in his grasp. He laid her down on the ground and cuffed her wrists together in front of her. He took the damp rag and stuffed it into her mouth.

"I won't need much time to take care of Stokes," Jimmy smiled. He held up a full needle with a dark liquid in it. "And this time it's a one way ride. One way to hell," he laughed as he headed for the back of the building. He pulled out a pair of industrial sized cutters and headed for the main electrical box.

"Time to turn the lights out," he laughed as he cut the wires and watched as sections of the buildings lights started to go black. "And no back up lights either," he laughed. Once the whole building was dark he donned a pain of night vision goggles and headed for the backdoor. "Hope you missed me pretty boy," he laughed as he headed for the room Nick was in. "Because I sure missed you."

-------------------

Nick struggled in his chair until he felt his wrists starting to hurt. "HELP ME!" He started to yell once again. His throat was on fire, raw and dry but he didn't care until he started to cough. That was painful and quickly stopped his useless yelling.

Every time his watery eyes would stare at something too long, distorted images of his father or Jason or Skyler would come into his mind and his heart would race in terror once more. Then he thought of Sara; his love, his best friend, his partner. Deep inside his mind, his subconscious knew she was trying to help him but when he looked down at his captive wrists he felt anger and rage start to race through him once again and he cursed angrily at the fact she left him there helpless.

"Okay now I have to go to the bathroom," Nick said with a moan as he looked at the door. "HEY!" He shouted loudly. "ANYONE!" He tried once more. Still nothing, but the loud empty ringing of his own voice bouncing off the walls in a strange echo. He tried to move the wheelchair to the door but it was a slow process and hurt his body even more than the simple pulling. But since he had nothing better to do he decided to try. He put his bare feet to the ground and tried to pull himself to the door.

-------------------

Jason in the meantime had snuck back down and would peek into his room window every once and awhile. He cleared it with the night nurse; not Josie, and she said okay. He watched Nick yelling and struggling and felt frustration starting to set upon him. "Welcome to my world Nick," he said softly. "Sorry."

-------------------

"Sir I think I have something," one of the officers called out to Brass as Greg and Candace arrived.

"What?"

"A big problem!"

-------------------

Nick felt beads of sweat starting to run down his forehead but when he took his next deep breath something happened; something that terrified him more than anything. The room went dark. And when he looked up to see if there were any lights outside it was pitch black.

"Help…" he said in a weak voice. "I…I hate the dark…" he called out faintly as he tried to pull himself free. He heard faint noises and wildly turned his head from side to side, squinting into the darkness to see who was there. "H-hello?" He tried in a nervous voice. "So-someone there?" He called out, trying to hide his fear. His body started to really tremble and breathing was difficult. His mind forced him back to his youth and showed him pictures of himself in a small dark closet, trapped inside and unable to get himself out. He heard Skyler's merciless laughter and heard his own soft cries after he sustained yet another beating. He heard a noise at the door and imagined it was Skyler coming back to finish the job. "No…" Nick said in horror as the door opened. "Please…no…" he said as he felt himself starting to cry from fear, his whole body trembling. "Oh god don't let him come back," Nick pleaded in a sad voice as the door fully opened.

"Nick?" Jason said softly.

"Ja-Jason?" Nick asked in a shaky voice. "Is that you?"

"Yeah man it's me," Jason said as he slowly walked in the direction of his friend's voice.

"D-did Skyler leave?"

"Skyler?…yeah he um…he did…" Jason said slowly. "You're safe now."

"Hurry Jason untie me…he left me like…" Nick said wildly, his heart racing.

Jason pulled out his small pocket flashlight and shone it at Nick's chest, not wanting to blind him.

"Jason...hurry…get me out of this!" Nick said angrily.

"I um…I can't Nick…" Jason said sheepishly.

"Please…" Nick begged in sadness.

"Nick you have to calm down…the power went out…happens here sometimes," Jason said softly. "That's why I carry this small flashlight."

Nick, however, wasn't listening to the truthful reason his friend was telling him. "Jason you have to hurry before he comes back," Nick said in a panic. "Please…" he said as watery tears started to run down his face. "Jason?" He asked softly.

"Nick you are in The Spruce House Rehab Center," Jason said firmly. "Skyler is in jail. Sorry."

"But I hear him outside," Nick said in frustration.

"Those are the workers trying to get the power back on," Jason said softly.

"Liar!" Nick yelled out in anger. "You are lying! You want me like this! You want him to find me like so he can beat me instead of you. I stood up to him…you didn't…you…you want me like this."

"Why do I even bother!" Jason spat. "You're still high."

"High?" Nick yelled. "I'm not high."

"Shut up already," Jason said firmly. "You're giving me a headache."

Nick stopped his yelling and was about to say something else when down the hall they heard breaking glass. "What the hell was that?" Nick asked quickly.

"I um…I don't know…" Jason said in frustration. "Hold on a sec. I'll check it out and be right back."

"No don't…you can't leave me…" Nick said trying to pull himself free once more. "Let me go! Jason!"

"Nick you have to shut up, okay?" Jason shushed him. Jason slowly guided himself back to the door and stood in the doorway and listened. He was about to turn around when a black shadow moved in front of him, knocking him down.

Jimmy watched as Jason's body fell to the ground in a dazed state. He looked up at a wildly struggling Nick and smiled evilly. "Hello pretty boy," he said in a low taunting tone.

-------------------

"Gil where are you?"

"Catherine and I are almost there. I think Sara is still at the rehab house. What did you find?"

"A very tangled web. One you won't like at all. And it goes way beyond Jimmy not getting the CSI position. I mean this goes way back. To the very beginning."

"We're almost there."

-------------------

Nick raised his head in the dark and strained to hear the voice. It did register in his mind as the voice of someone that gave him drugs only he couldn't see the source of the voice in the darkness. Panic raced through his body, as he knew he was trapped and helpless to defend himself.

Jimmy was thankful for his special goggles as they allowed him to walk up to Nick without hindrance. "Well my my look what they left me," Jimmy said with a slight laugh as he looked down at Nick strapped to the wheelchair. "Talk about easy pickins."

"What do you want?" Nick half yelled.

"Well I want you to be quiet for a bit," Jimmy said pulling out a roll of duct tape. "Time to be quite now."

"You can't d…" Nick started only have his invisible assailant place a piece of heavy tape over his lips to keep him quiet. Panic raced through him once more when he realized that he was unable to even call for help. He tried to move his head but the man succeeded in placing another larger strip over his mouth, almost suffocating him.

"There now try to behave for a bit while I take little friend out to the van and kill him. Once I'm done there I'll come back for you," Jimmy laughed at Nick. With the green light bathing the room before him Nick's panicked looked was a mix of horror and fear. "Man I wish I could take a picture for Skyler right now. The look on your face, he'd love it…" Jimmy laughed not realizing he had just convicted the man who sent him to force Nick drugs.

Nick heard the name of his tormentor and started to pull even harder, sweat streaming down his forehead and face. He felt his dark tormentor grab his face and hold his chin steady while he slapped him on the cheek. Nick felt the stinging and tried to pull his face away.

"Yes you and I are going to have some more fun _Officer Stokes_," Jimmy taunted, while he still held Nick's gagged mouth still before him. "You remember what fun was right? I tie you up and force you drugs and you…well you give me the looks and cries for help you are right now…then I leave and…except this time when I'm done I'll enjoy your misery…and then I'll kill you," Jimmy finished in seriousness. "Like that plan?"

Nick mumbled no into the gag and tried to pull his head away from Jimmy's harsh grasp. But Jimmy held him fast and he knew he was in serious trouble. Sara was probably already gone and Dr. Adams wouldn't be back until morning. The staff was probably busy trying to keep the other patients calm and he…well he was alone and he knew that. I'm so toast, he said inside as he tried to struggle in vain and yell at his captor. But all that escaped the heavy tape was a few sad whimpers, which only made the evil man laugh even more.

But all Jimmy's delaying with Nick allowed Jason to wake from his dazed stated. He heard the name Skyler but put the thought aside when he heard the man say he was going to kill him. He slowly pushed himself to his knees, careful to make a sound and started to crawl towards the sound of Jimmy's evil voice. I have to help him, Jason told himself. He heard Nick's muffled cries for help and knew his friend's heart would never stand another drugging.

Nick felt his system starting to panic full force. The tape over his mouth only heightened his fear as he tried to pull himself free of his bonds, hoping to hide from his tormentor's laughter.

Jimmy started to slowly circle Nick and taunt him. "Look kinda helpless sittin' there like that," Jimmy taunted as he lightly slapped Nick on his sweaty cheek.

Nick turned his head in a panic as the hand shot out from the dark and hit him. He heard footsteps behind him and felt his tormentor grab a handful of hair and meanly jerk his head back. Help me! He tried calling in vain, only muffled noises escaping his lips.

"You know I bet you think you're the best CSI in the world, don't ya?" Jimmy snided as he applied more pressure on Nick's neck. Nick balled up his fists and tightened his muscles as he rocked his body back and forth in the wheelchair.

"Yeah nice try," Jimmy laughed as he let go of Nick's head. "You're not going anywhere. You're coming with me back home to have some fun before you die."

No…Nick tried to say, shaking his head and feeling his fear starting to grow even more. He can't…he tried again.

"Yup just you and me," Jimmy said slapping his other cheek.

Nick continued to pull against his strains and cursed into his gag. He wondered why anyone hadn't checked on him and knew by the time they did that it would be too late.

"Yup just you and me," Jimmy snided. "In that big old house; you know it," he laughed. "You've already been there…remember?"

Nick mumbled no and shook his head but Jimmy just kept his taunting up.

Jason continued to slowly crawl towards Nick and felt his own fear starting to seize him. Even if he got there what could he do? Fight the guy? He probably had a knife or gun. But he knew no matter what he had to make sure he didn't take Nick away.

"Well pretty boy," he laughed. "Time to go," Jimmy said once again standing in front of Nick. "But first…"

Jason finally reached just behind Jimmy when the hospital got their backup generator working making all the small security spotlights come to life. The lights quickly came on surprising Jimmy, blinding his night vision. He yelped in pain and immediately dropped his head to his hands allowing Jason to grab his feet. Jason lunged at Jimmy making him fall face first to the ground. He wasn't much of a fighter and just pushed his face to the floor, slighting dazing his head. Jason pushed himself to his knees and headed for Nick.

Nick watched his friend attack his assailant and knew things were going to get worse before they got better. He mumbled to his friend to let him go but Jason got behind his chair and started to push him for the door.

Jimmy whipped the goggles off his face and pushed himself to his knees. He dove for Jason's legs sending Nick and the chair into the wall and Jason to the floor on his face. Jason struggled around in Jimmy's grasp but Jimmy was stronger and was able to deliver a few good blows to Jason taking him out of the picture. Jimmy hit Jason's head several times on the floor, making Nick cry out in horror as he watched his friend's body go limp. Jimmy finally pushed Jason's body away from him and sat up. He looked over at Nick and laughed.

"Little Jason's got some spunk to him," he laughed. "Too bad I don't have time to kill him right now…maybe later," he said pushing himself to his knees and then his feet. He slowly walked up to Nick's chair and looked down at him with and eerie smile. "Time to go home."

Nick frantically shook his head no and mumbled into his gag but Jimmy just grabbed the handles of the chair and laughed at him as he slowly headed for the door to go out. "Too bad your girlfriend won't be able to help you either. She put up a bit of a struggle but taking her out of the picture was pretty easy."

Sara! Nick heard his kidnapper's words and felt his heart stop. Out of the picture? No he…Sara can't be dead…she…I…said those things and…he has to be lying. Nick's eyes widened in fear as they started into the hallway and then towards the nearest exit door. Jimmy was running with Nick towards the exit doors and Nick closed his eyes as he felt first the chair and then his body slam through the doors and into the night. His mind was a raging mix of terrified emotions as thought of Sara injured possibly dead and the fact that he was being kidnapped once again. They neared Jimmy's dark SUV and Nick started to struggle for all he was worth.

Jimmy just laughed as he pushed the wheelchair right up against the side and opened the door. He moved the feet guards down and went to tie Nick's feet together. Nick kicked Jimmy in the face when he was bent down making Jimmy fall backwards onto his butt. Nick tried to push the chair away with his feet but Jimmy grabbed one of his bare feet and roughly pulled him back. Nick tried to kick him once again but Jimmy stood up and started to punch him meanly in the gut. After a few shots and then a few to his mouth Nick was doubled forwards, breathing ragged strained breaths into his gagged mouth.

"Yeah nice try _cop_. You'll never amount to more loser," Jimmy snided as he bent down and tightly tied Nick's feet together. "Like I said before," he said standing up. "No one is ever going to find you."

Nick watched in horror as Jimmy pulled out a small needle and jabbed it into his neck.

"This will help you sleep," Jimmy laughed as Nick went limp a few seconds later. Jimmy quickly untied the wrist restraints and dragged Nick's unconscious body into his truck and got in beside him, closing the door behind him. He quickly took out the roll of duct tape from his pocket and grabbed Nick's hands behind his back. He tied them together and then wrapped the middle seatbelt over his waist pinning him to the seats on his stomach. Jimmy then climbed into the front seat and started up this truck. He glanced once more in the direction Sara was in and smiled. "By the time you come around we'll be long gone. Hope you at least said goodnight," he laughed as he pulled away with a bound and gagged CSI in the backseat of his truck.

-------------------

"Sir we have an even bigger problem," an officer said as he rushed into the now crowded police office.

"What is it?" Brass asked anxiously.

"Nolan Skyler has escaped!"


	7. Into the Dragon's Lair

**Title: The Price of Redemption  
****Chapter 7 … Into the Dragon's Lair**

**A/N**: Thanks for the kind reviews. Only one more chappy after this one. Oh and as for Brass's police station house I don't remember if they ever said what number it was so I made it up. Sue if you don't like it! lol

"We need someone at the rehab with Sara," Catherine suggested.

"If Skyler is on his way I'll go," Brass said firmly as he looked at Grissom with a deep frown. "Stay with Evans. Find out all you can and try to piece this puzzle together. We need all we can on Skyler."

"Right," Grissom said as Brass rushed out the door, frantically dialling Sara's number as he left the busy room.

"Warrick is on his way here," Catherine piped up.

"What should we do?"

"Candace right?" Grissom asked.

"Yes sir," she replied promptly.

"I want you and Greg to start looking for Jimmy Rodriguez. He has a regular route. Get some officers and check that out. We'll try to piece together his involvement here and…" Grissom started.

"Mr. Grissom?" The officer named Evans said walking up to him.

"Yes?"

"We might have another problem," Evans said firmly. "We finally finished looking at the Skyler tapes. While most of it isn't that specific we were able to identify the man helping him and who probably helped him escape tonight. Carl Miller."

"The assistant police commissioner?" Candace asked in surprise.

"Which why probably no one questioned his meetings with Skyler. Where is he?" Grissom asked.

"No one knows."

"Got an address?"

"Right here," Evans said handing it to Grissom.

"Warrick as soon as you are here I have a task for you," Grissom said snapping his phone shut. "This just keeps getting better and better."

"I hope Nick's okay," Greg said under his breath.

"I'm sure Sara is taking good care of him," Catherine tried to reassure Greg, trying to ignore the growing feeling of concern in the pit of her stomach. "You know that feeling you get?" She asked Grissom. "I have it now too."

"Greg hurry," Candace said pushing him out the door. She rushed up to the staff Sergeant's desk and grabbed a piece of paper already waiting for her. "Jimmy's route. Let's go."

--------------------

Brass finally neared the roadway leading up to The Spruce House when he noticed it was in total darkness. Well not completely. He did notice dancing lights from flashlights he assumed and noticed some soft security lights inside as well.

"What the hell?" Brass asked as he slowly drove his car up and pulled in front. He noticed Sara's truck still there and frowned. "I guess she decided to stay with Nick when the lights went out," he said as he stopped his car and got out. He grabbed his own flashlight and headed for the entrance.

"Sir you can't go…" one of the security guards standing outside said to him.

"Jim Brass, Station House 23," Brass said flashing his badge. "A friend of mine is in here and…when did the power go out?"

"About 15 minutes ago," the young man said quickly. "The backup generator's are on but…" he said as two men came rushing up to him.

"Larry someone has cut the wires," one of them said to the man Brass was talking to.

"What?" Brass asked in shock making both men turn and look at him with a frown.

"Mr. we need you to…"

"I'm a cop. Now what do you mean someone cut the power?"

"All the wires have been cut. The backups are one but we need an electrician here to get them back together. Might be a few more hours," he said heading inside. Brass turned to follow after him, an uneasy feeling starting to develop inside. He flashed his light around, adding to the emergency spot lights and noticed a young woman behind the reception desk.

"Which room is Nick Stokes in?" He asked flashing her his badge.

"The quiet room," Josie said quickly. "10B. That way," she said pointing to the left of Brass. As soon as Brass was gone, she immediately grabbed her jacket and purse and headed for the back door to escape the impending doom.

"Thanks," he said as he turned and headed for the room Nick had been in. He reached the outside of the room and noticed the door open. "Nick?" He asked softly. He expected to hear some loud angry cursing and actually felt nervous when he heard nothing in return. "Nick!" He tried once more. "Sara?" He tried as he stepped inside the room. He headed for the middle, not looking down, when his foot hit something and he stumbled forwards. He quickly regained his footing and stared down at the limp body of Jason Street.

"Jason," Brass said bending down to check for a pulse. "Hey!" Brass shouted loudly. "Help in here!"

A young female nurse rushed into the room with her own flashlight in hand. "Sir is everyth…"

"Call an ambulance," Brass said quickly. "Did you see a woman in here with him? Tall, dark hair, name of Sara?"

"I saw one about 20 minutes ago using the pay phone and then I saw her head outside."

"Damn it," Brass cursed as he pushed himself up. "Stay with him and call an ambulance. I'm going outside to have a look around." Brass heard the young woman calling 911 and rushed past her and headed for the entrance. He reached outside and rushed up to Sara's truck. "Still locked," he said angrily. "Sara!" He yelled in a panic. He rushed around to the right side of the building but all he saw was miles of empty parting lot and some exercise areas. He turned and headed back for the left side and noticed the men working frantically on getting the power back up and running. He turned his head and was about to head back inside when a glint of something caught his eye. He rushed up to find a wheelchair on its side on the ground. A fluid IV and the fluid bag were on the cement and the wrist restraints had been loosened. "Sara!" Brass yelled again.

"What's wrong?" Larry the young security guard asked him.

"Help me find her," Brass said frantically flashing his light on the nearby trees.

"Who?" Carl asked with a frown.

"Sara Sidle, she's a CSI affiliated with Station House 23. I think she might have her CSI jacket on or something."

"Okay," Larry said taking his flashlight and looking around to the right of Brass.

"Damn it Sara, where are you?" Brass asked in a panic as he continued to search for his missing friend. He pushed some bushes back and let them close but when he pushed them open again he noticed Sara's body lying on the ground, hands cuffed in front and a rag stuffed in her mouth.

"Sara!" Brass exclaimed loudly as he bent down to her. He gently pulled the damp rag from her mouth and threw it away. Next he took her cuff keys and opened the cuffs from around her wrists.

"Is she okay?" Larry asked quickly.

"She will be," Brass said lifting her body up off the ground and carrying her towards the entrance. He heard the sirens from the ambulance as it neared the building and knew she would be fine. "But where's Nick?" He asked in fear.

--------------------

"I found Sara."

"What do you mean? Is she okay?" Catherine asked, answering Grissom's phone while he tended to something else.

"She'll be fine. But Nick's gone…looks like he's been kidnapped."

"What!" Catherine asked in shock, drawing all eyes to her in an instant. "How do you know Nick has been kidnapped?"

"Just do."

"Warrick and Evans are headed for Carl Miler's and Greg is…"

"We might be too late. Tell Ryder to run a check on all out of commission safe houses," Brass directed as e hung up and went back to attending Sara.

"Who's Ryder?" Catherine called out. "Brass wants you to check all out of commission safe houses."

"What happened?"

"Skyler has Nick."

"Damn it!" Grissom cursed. "We are in big trouble now."

"No. Nick is."

--------------------

Nick slowly felt his world coming back to him and immediately felt his stomach tighten from sickness and fear as he quickly opened his eyes and realized he was in big trouble. He was lying face down in the back of a moving truck. His feet were tightly bound and so were his wrists behind his back and he was gagged with tape. He was also pinned to the seat by a seat belt wrapped around his chest and belted in place. Nick strained his neck and looked up at his captor and knew he was in serious trouble. He lay his head back down and closed his eyes.

His heart was racing and his body was heating up once again. The fear inside of him for Sara and his current situation were making him more than sick. Nausea had all but taken over his system and he felt like he wanted to throw up. Screaming for help would be out of the question and would probably warrant more tape being wrapped around his mouth, which he didn't need since breathing was hard enough with just the two pieces keeping him quiet.

He strained his muscles to pull his arms free but soon he felt beads of sweat starting to run down the side of his face he knew he had to stop. He swallowed back the bile and tried to clear his mind of haunting images of the first time he was kidnapped. He knew he'd get more drugs from this guy and remembered him saying that it would be before he died. He can't kill me, Nick said in sorrow. I…and Sara? Did he really kill her? Oh man I mean…not Sara…not my best friend…not…Then his mind flashed images to when Sara brought him to the center in the first place. He recalled the words he said to her and cringed. Those were the last words I said to her before she died…he said in sorrow. He felt his eyes water at the thought that she was dead and knew he was partly to blame. I can't believe this, he said sadly. Not Sara…not like this…

He tried to move once more but felt pressure on his chest and mumbled softly into his gag. Damn it, he said inside as he didn't want to let his captor know he was awake just yet.

"Awake Pretty boy?" Jimmy snided as he glanced back at Nick.

_Screw you, Nick said inside as he just lay his head back down on the seat and huffed angrily. _

"I'll bet you're saying lots of nice things about me right now, aren't you?" Jimmy laughed.

_Take this tape off and you'll see how nice, Nick snided inside._

"Too bad that tape isn't coming off anytime soon," Jimmy said firmly. "So get used to being quiet! If you have to throw up…well…don't!"

_Loser! Nick cursed in his mind. _

"But don't worry, we're almost home and then you'll be able to stretch out a bit before bedtime. I'm sure you remember bedtime," Jimmy mocked. "It comes just after you have your vitamins."

Nick heard his words and knew he'd never survive another hit, actually he feared his body getting addicted to it and him starting to crave it like his brother. I can't become him, Nick said inside his mind. I can't. I won't let myself, he said firmly. I…I can't stop him…he said sadly. He closed his eyes as he felt them water in sad defeat and tried to think of anything else but his current predicament. Sadly all he could remember was his kidnapper saying Sara was taken out of the picture. I killed her, his mind said in torment. Maybe I don't deserve to live.

They drove on for a bit more until Nick felt the SUV coming to a slower pace. He felt his heart, however, starting to race faster as he knew once they reached their destination it would be game over for him. He tried to pull himself free of his bonds once more, but the tape held him tightly bound. Damn it, Nick cursed inside as the truck finally came to a stop.

"Home sweet home," Jimmy sang out in a smug voice as he turned around and looked down at Nick. "I think you'll like your new room," he laughed. "It's very homey."

Nick mumbled into his gag and tried to curse at Jimmy. But he just heard Jimmy laughing at him as Jimmy exited the front seat and headed around to the back. He opened the door and undid the belt and then pulled Nick out by his feet, letting him fall to the ground on his face. Nick winced in pain as his face connected oddly and he felt a small piece of his cheek rip open and rub harshly with the dirt on the road. He continued to mumble angry words into his gagged mouth and then felt his stomach lurch as Jimmy lifted him up and slung him over his shoulder.

Jimmy headed into the house Nick had been in before and locked the door. He turned on no lights, as he knew his way around in the dark. He headed upstairs and into one of the bedrooms and then fairly threw Nick's bound body on the bed.

Nick landed hard on his side and tried to squirm away from Jimmy's grasp. "Yeah nice try," Jimmy laughed as he grabbed Nick by the back of his sweaty t-shirt and dragged him to the headboard. He flipped Nick onto his stomach and then proceeded to cut the tape away from his bound wrists. But before Nick could react he turned Nick back around and hit him hard in the gut. Nick's body cringed automatically in pain and he huffed into the gag allowing Jimmy to push him up against the headboard and tightly tie one of his wrists to one corner and then other to the other corner.

Nick pulled on his bonds and yelled into his gag as Jimmy finally flipped on a small bedside light.

"I'm going to leave you here but you won't be alone," he said touching Nick's bare arm.

"I'm sure you remember me," said a smug voice as it stepped into the room with Nick and Jimmy.

Nick's eyes widened in horror as he watched Nolan Skyler approaching him.

"Miss me?" Skyler said as he loomed over Nick. "I missed you. But now that we are together I'm sure you'll get real fond of me once again," he laughed while Nick cursed futility into the gag. "I have to wrap a few things up with jimmy here but when I come back I'm sure you'll be nice and ready to receive your snack."

--------------------

"Thanks for coming back in so quickly Dr. Adams. How is she?" Brass asked quickly as Dr. Adams worked to revive Sara.

"She has a nasty bump on her head from a stone or something," Dr. Adams said as he gently cleaned the wound on Sara's forehead. "But I think she's going to be ju…" he said as he heard Sara starting to moan softly.

Brass glanced over at the other paramedic who was still working on getting Jason ready for transport and then back to Sara. "Sara?" Brass said softly. "Can you hear me?"

Sara slowly felt her world coming back to her as she slowly opened her weary eyes. She blinked several times to make the dizziness stop and then finally opened them all the way only to see two very familiar faces looking back down at her. "Dr. Adams…Brass…what…what happened?" She asked as she tried to sit up.

"Just rest okay Sara," Dr. Adams said as he looked up at the other medic. "You ready to go?"

"All set," the medic replied firmly.

"Go…go where?" Sara asked in a panic.

"Sara you were found unconscious and with a bump on your head," Brass said as the stretcher was raised and he and Brass carried it to the ambulance. "Dr. Adams going to take you to the hosp…"

"Nick!" Sara said in a panic. "Where's Nick?"

Brass looked at her gravely but offered no answer.

"Brass?" Sara asked with a frown. "Brass, where's my partner?" She demanded.

"Nick um…he's…" he started.

Sara finally looked over at Jason and lightly gasped. "What happened?" She asked turning back to Brass.

"When I arrived here I found the place in total darkness. Apparently someone had cut the power wires. I went to check on Nick and found Jason unconscious and beaten up pretty badly. I looked for Nick but…"

"But what?" Sara half yelled.

"I found his wheelchair overturned and empty by some bushes around the side. Sara…I'm sorry," Brass said softly. "Nick's missing."

Sara looked at him in horror and felt her heart start to race faster as she remembered her attack and the words the man spoke in her ear. "He's going to kill Nick," she said in a soft whisper as the stretcher was loaded in the van.

"Who? Wha…who's going to kill Nick?" Brass asked quickly.

"The man who sent him here in the first place," she snapped. "I'm staying here," she said trying to get up.

"Sara we have looked this entire place over," Brass said firmly while Dr. Adams helped her lie back down. "Nick is not here. He's missing. If it's Skyler then…"

"No…" she said softly, shaking her head no. "He can't be…he um…" she said looking up at Brass. "Brass he was defenceless," she said sadly. "He couldn't move…he was strapped down…and I…I helped put him that way…I…oh man Brass it's my fault," she said in a dead whisper as she lay back down on the stretcher, her eyes filling with water. "Nick's missing because of me."

--------------------

Nick yelled into the gag and tried to pull his arms free. His bound feet did nothing to help him and his weary state made his attempts at escape a losing battle. Help me! His mind yelled in horror. Someone please help me! His mind screamed again. He frantically looked around the room for any possible means of escape but with his arms tied so tightly away from his body he knew he wouldn't be free for some time. He watched with large fearful eyes as Skyler came back into the room with tray in his hands.

Nick furiously shook his head no as he felt his heart starting to pump even faster, making his body launch into another panic attack.

"Relax little man," Skyler snided as he sat down beside him. "You'll like this one," he said setting the tray of drugs down beside Nick's lightly shaking body. Nick strained and pulled against the ropes until drops of sticky blood started to color the rope and slowly trickle down his captive wrists. But he didn't care he had to try. He continued to pull just making Jimmy laugh at him even more.

"This is just perfect," he said looking at Nick's straining arms. "You got a vein nice and ready for me. Now it's time for some more vitamins."

NO! Nick's mind shouted in terror as beads of sweat started to blind his already panic-filled watery eyes. HELP ME!

--------------------

"Police open up!" Detective Leland Evans shouted as he banged on Carl Miller's door. He looked at Warrick and frowned. "Ready?"

"Let's do it," Warrick as they prepared to bust the door open.

--------------------

"What a crummy route this guy has," Greg mumbled as he sat behind Candace, clutching her tightly as they sped through the streets of Vegas.

"Tell me about it. Man I hope I never get promoted to his level," she mused as her radio beeped to life. She took the call and then shut the radio back off. "Change of plans," she called to Greg. "We have to check some safe houses."

"Alone?" Greg asked in wonder.

"No," she smiled. "We'll have a squad with us."

"Cool," he commented as they quickly switched directions.

--------------------

"I can't believe this," Catherine said as the first print out on Nolan Skyler was printed and given to her and Grissom.

"So let's start at the beginning," Grissom told her. "Nick started as a rookie; his superior was Isaiah Benson who died in a mysterious car accident. He was then transferred to the same department as then Sergeant Nolan Skyler. Nick was put on a drug enforcement taskforce to clean up the department and he was aided by Tyler Davidson and Zack Brimson."

"Our first two dead bodies," Catherine commented.

"Right. But working with Skyler were two suspected cops named: Dirk Stanton and Warren Lubbock."

"Where are they?" Catherine asked.

"Well according to this they are still in…wait a sec…" Grissom said quickly. "They were both released this year within a few weeks of each other."

"So you think whatever deal Skyler had going on back then he sprang his buddies to start it up again?" Catherine asked.

"Sounds reasonable," Grissom replied.

"And the other two dead bodies?"

"Well apparently Adam Badger and Donald Paxton were runners for Skyler. They were rookie cops that were dishonourably discharged but their records locked and their names erased. Very easy for them to disappear…"

"Until needed again," Catherine suggested. "So Skyler takes out four, blames it on the mob, springs his buddies and tries to walk away scot free. But what is his plan for Nick?"

"Well if he turns Nick into a junkie, he's taken away Nick's credibility. There is not a judge that is going to side with a junkie, on the word of a junkie over a cop that appears clean, even if he's had to kill to remain so."

"This guy is good," Catherine said in sarcasm.

"But he's imperfect and therefore vulnerable. We need to find Stanton and Lubbock," Grissom said turning to officer called Ryder. "I need a huge favour."

"Just ask."

--------------------

"Dr. Adams how is he?" Sara asked about Jason in an impatient way as she waited outside the ER. Brass had insisted she go and get checked out while a police detachment scoured the grounds of the rehab center for Nick.

"He sustained a concussion and is starting to come out…"Dr. Adams told Sara as she pushed past him and rushed into the ER.

"But Sara he needs to rest…" he called out after her in vain.

"Yeah?" Sara turned to him in anger. "And what about Nick? Can he rest too? We can all rest when this is over, until then…" she said turning back to Jason. She rushed up to his bed and gently slapped his hand. "Jason," Sara said in a panic. "Jason, where's Nick?"

Jason in his groggy state heard someone calling him. He tried to open his sleepy eyes but when he did so the room was spinning and his head was pounding. He winced in pain and closed his eyes again.

"Jason, where's Nick?" Sara tried again.

Nick…his voice trailed off in. He finally opened his eyes and looked up at Sara with a frown. "Nick?"

"Yes, where's Nick?" Sara asked firmly.

"He's…" Jason started.

"Jason where is Nick? Please I have to know," Sara said in a panic.

Jason searched his brain to remember what the man who had taken Nick said. He looked up at her with a look of horror. "He's going to give him more drugs," he whispered.

"I know," Sara snapped. "Where is he!"

"Same place as before," Jason said matter of factly.

"What?" Sara asked with a frown. "Where's that?"

"I don't know," Jason said sadly. "Sorry."

--------------------

Nick watched the needle near his flexing arm and knew there nothing in the world he could do to prevent the intake of this new batch of drugs into his system. He felt the needle pierce his skin once again and screamed into the gag as he watched the contents disappearing into his system. When it was all in vain as he looked at Skyler and cursed angrily.

"Don't worry I'm not going to leave you alone for very long," he laughed as he grabbed a second needle. "You'll just have to party on your own however. This really isn't my thing. It's yours remember? A junkie just like your friend Street? Yes I was going to destroy your credibility and then turn you loose, but I think I'll have some more fun with you before I do. And when I do you'll know that it was I that won everything in the end."

Nick watched as Skyler started to push the needle into his arm and then closed his eyes when he felt the drugs finally starting to take over his system. Only he feared this time he wouldn't survive it. His heart was starting to race and his whole body was on fire. His stomach started to tighten and he had to swallow numerous times to keep anything from coming up. He started to yell into his gag, making his throat even more raw and burning than it was before, not caring about the damage he was doing to his voice box. His heart started to race even more and he felt his body starting to convulse.

"Nick…" Skyler looked up at Nick and laughed. "Are you having a heart attack?" He asked through wild laughter.

Nick looked down at him in a panic, sweat pouring down his face and soaking his already damp t-shirt. His chest was heaving and his body was shaking harder now. Have to…he tried. Have to breathe…having…he said as dark circles formed before his eyes and the room started to spin once again.

"Hope you like the new stuff," Skyler laughed. "Like nothing you've had before."

I can't…he started again. Breathe…I can't…breathe…he huffed through the tight gag. His nose was the only means of air intake and he tried to get Skyler's attention. He mumbled and yelled and screamed into the gag.

"You want to tell me something?" Skyler laughed.

YES! Nick said madly nodding his head up and down.

"Okay already," Skyler said in a half dazed state. He reached up a hand and roughly ripped the tape from Nick's mouth, just before Nick was about to choke back down some more bile; instead it dribbled down his chin and landed on his sweaty chest.

"Help…" Nick said in a ragged whisper, his sound all but left him. He could hear the words but the sound was almost gone. He blinked his eyes several times to keep himself conscious but it wasn't working. "Help…me…" he tried again in a silent whisper. "Please…" he begged in sorrow as he heaved for oxygen. "Someone…help…" he tried once more. He felt the convulsions getting faster and knew the darkness would consume him. He pulled once more but stopped and cried out when he felt the ropes rubbing into his raw and bleeding wrists. "Help…me…" his voice trailed off as his heart finally told him it couldn't take any more and shut his body down. Nick gasped once more for air before the room instantly went black and he stopped moving.

"Sorry Nick, but I really can't help you," Skyler taunted. "You have to help yourself. Pity you can't. And pity there is no one that can help you either. Looks like this time I really do win."

--------------------

"Okay got a line on the unlisted addresses of Stanton and Lubbock," Ryder said handing slips to two sets of detectives. "Let us know what you find."

"Anything on Carl Miller?" Grissom asked anxiously.

"His place was empty so Warrick and Evans are heading over to Rodriguez's. The rests of their crew I sent with your man Greg and Candace to check out the decommissioned safe houses. It's our best shot."

"But won't Skyler think of that?"

"Well he had locked the files but…" Ryder said touching the arm of their computer hacker. "They aren't locked anymore. There are a few that he still uses for certain things but looks of his files. He could be there."

"We better pray he is or we just lost Nick," Catherine moaned.

"For good."

--------------------

"They got a line on some safe houses they think Nick be at," Brass said rushing up to Sara. "Greg has gone and met a team at one of the addresses; you want to come with me to another?"

"Yes," Sara said following after him. "Take care of Jason."

"Guard him with my life," Dr. Adams called back.

--------------------

"Where is Jason!" Skyler yelled into his cell phone as he continued to revel in Nick's misery.

"He's at the hospital," Jimmy replied as he headed for his place, unaware of the waiting police entourage.

"Fine!" Skyler said slamming his phone shut and dialling another number. "Where the hell are you!"

"Trying to make travel arrangements," came the sarcastic reply of Carl Miller. "What do you need?"

"Jason Street's obituary. Care to write it?"

"Where is he?"

"The hospital."

"On my way," Carl said firmly.

--------------------

"So where could Carl Miller be?" Catherine pondered as they continued to find more information on Skyler and his band miscreants.

"Good question," Grissom replied slowly. "But you can be sure that wherever he is, he'll be tying up loose ends."

"Think he's with Skyler?"

"Probably."

"God help Nick," Catherine whispered.

"He's probably the only one now that can."

--------------------

Nick felt his chest heave once more as it strained for oxygen and he gasped painfully as his eyes shot open and he felt his whole body buckle. Nick looked around in panic, the drugs taking over his system. He tried to blink the water away but as he felt his heart starting to race once again knew he was in for another tough battle. "Help…" he tried to call out. But his voice was so hoarse and weak that all that came out was a strained plea to which sadly there was on one around to answer.

"Help…me…" Nick tried again in a panic. "Someone…" he gasped again as his weary lungs heaved for more oxygen. He looked wildly at his bound wrists and started to pull frantically on them, not caring that he was cutting them open. He watched the blood slowly seep down his captive wrists and laughed a panicked-hysterical laugh. "Help…" he tried again as he whirled his head around to look at his captor. But in the process realized he moved too fast and felt his stomach lurch. He watched the room starting to spin and knew he was in trouble. Liquid and bile quickly came into his mouth and he moved his head to the side and threw up on his trapped legs. He started to thrash about again, cursing madly. However, this just brought Skyler racing back into the room with an angry look on his evil face.

"Nick. Happy to see you awake so soon…" Skyler laughed madly. "Want more?"

"No…" Nick said in a panic. "Please…oh god…no more…" he begged in torment, his eyes starting to water. "Please no more."

"I think you want more," Skyler laughed as he crawled across the bed. He fumbled with the tray of drugs at the edge of the bed and Nick watched as Skyler filled another two needles, spilling a lot on the bed.

"Not experienced at this," Skyler laughed.

But even though the needle wasn't full this time Nick knew it would bring him near death as his system was still racing from the drugs he still had in his veins. His heart was now pounding painfully and even to breathe was almost unbearable.

"No…more…" Nick begged as tears ran out of the corners of his eyes.

"You ever snorted? Don't take you for a snorter but I have been told this is the best stuff and since I deal it I should know. I know you want it…" Skyler laughed. He looked up at Nick with a look of wild frenzy.

"Get away…from me…" Nick tried firmly.

"Here," Skyler said shoving it close to his nose, almost inside it.

Nick felt his nostrils flare and head butted Skyler's hand, knocking the drugs from it and spilling them on his lap, which was already damp from the vomit when he threw up earlier.

"Damn it!" Skyler yelled as he firmly slapped Nick on the mouth. "That was expensive! Paid for it myself!"

"No…more…" Nick begged as he leaned his head back on the wall behind him. "Please…"

Skyler didn't listen but moved back to the two needles sitting on the tray.

Nick squeezed his eyes shut as his mind raced with terrible images and distorted angles of light. He shook his head, which only made him more sick and dizzy. He wanted to throw up again but with the pains in his stomach and his burning throat he decided against it. Swallowing the bile back down just made it all worse. "Sara…" he called out weakly.

"Sara is dead," Skyler laughed as he crawled back to Nick.

Nick opened his eyes quickly and looked down at the needles in Skyler's sweaty hands. "Sara!" Nick tried again. Skyler slapped him on the mouth and laughed. "Sara is dead," Skyler snapped.

"Liar!" Nick said in a sob. "She's…" he said as he felt his whole body starting to heave. "Not…dead…"

"Yes she is," Skyler laughed. "I think you'll like this one," he said getting Nick another needle ready.

"Please…no more…" Nick said in a sad voice. "I…I can't take any…more…" he wheezed painfully, trying to fight for oxygen.

"You can take it!" Skyler said with a firm smile. "You're not dead _yet_," he laughed madly. "Your friend is…but not you…"

"Sara…" Nick said sadly as he hung his head down in front of his chest. "Sara's…dead…"

And before he could lift his head up Skyler jabbed the needle into his taught veins, sending the liquid toxins pulsing through his system once again. Nick's head shot up in horror and he looked at Skyler in anger and hate. "NO!" He shouted, feeling his voice finally leave him. He opened his mouth but only soft hoarse words were produced, his vocal cords finally damaged. He felt himself heaving for oxygen as Skyler shot the second needle into his veins as well.

Nick continued to try to yell, further putting strain on his damaged insides. He felt his chest starting to burn and the sweat from his forehead had all but soaked his face and chest. Breathing was difficult and laboured and his heart was in pain from the beating and the drugs. His system was shutting down, permanently he feared. Death was immanent. "Sara…" he whispered.

--------------------

"Can't you go any faster!" Sara yelled at Brass in a panic.

"I'm going as fast as I can," Brass called back.

The other officer called Marks just looked at both of them and knew at a time like this, telling them to be calm would be falling on deaf ears.

"Sir the paramedic is a few minutes behind us."

"Thanks Marks," Brass sighed.

"I can't believe this," Sara moaned. "What if he's already dead?" She asked in a panic.

"He's not dead," Brass said quickly.

"How do you know?" Sara countered.

"He's not dead," Brass said again stubbornly.

"He better not be," Sara said angrily as they sped down the exit and towards the street that would take them to the place she prayed her partner and best friend were being held hostage. Please Nick, Sara said inside. Please hold on. Help is on the way. I can't lose you like this. Not like this. Not at all.

--------------------

"Jimmy Rodriguez just arrived," Evans whispered into his police radio. "Wait until he's inside."

--------------------

"This place is clean," Greg said angrily. "Where the hell could they be?"

"Let's try the next one on the list," Candace said quickly.

"I heard that those two other cops might be at the next one," Greg said fearfully.

"Trust me Greg, they are long gone," Candace uttered fatefully.

--------------------

"Which room is Jason Street in? I'm his father," Carl Miller lied into the phone as he neared the hospital.

"12E Mr. Street."

"Thanks. All too easy."

--------------------

"Grissom, apparently Skyler has been doing this for most of his career. These locked files have information to put him away for years to come."

"We just need to catch him first," Grissom responded as his phone rang. "Hi Dr. Adams. Jason's who? His father? On my way. Ryder we might need you."

"Where are we going?"

"Dr. Adams said Jason Street's father is coming to see him."

"So?"

"His father died years ago."

"Miller?"

"Let's hope so."

--------------------

Nick felt his life force starting to slip away as the drugs raced frantically through his system. The room was still spinning and his vision was blurry it still hadn't cleared. His heart ached with every beat and he no longer had the strength to hold his head up. But he would hear evil laughter and his head would snap up and through watery eyes he would watch his father taunt and beat him, Skyler gag and drug him and Sara being shot by his attacker. He tried to call out for them to stop but the hoarse whispers just made the images look back at him and point and laugh. Nick felt his fists clench into tight angry balls and soon his small nails had dug bloody rivets into the soft flesh of his palms. But he didn't care nor did he feel the pain.

Finally he felt the drugs starting to take over and as he felt himself fighting to live he wondered what hell would be like, since he was sure that's who held his one-way ticket. He heard screeching tires outside and felt his panic starting to rise once again. Loud angry shouting from out the window made his heart race faster, taking him closer to the edge.

--------------------

"I see Skyler's car," Brass said into his radio. "Approach with no sound. I want him alive."

Sara didn't wait until the car had stopped before she jumped out of the backseat and stumbled to the ground, having Brass slam on the breaks and bring the car to a screeching halt. Sara rushed up to the door with Brass yelling at her from behind to wait for him.

"Nick!" Sara yelled in a panic.

--------------------

"Damn it!" Skyler cursed as he rushed to the window and stared at the charging police ensemble in horror. He looked back at Nick in anger. "I will get even with you – one way or another," he said drawing his gun in anger. "All she'll find is a dead body. Go to hell Nick!" Skyler yelled as he prepared to pull the trigger

--------------------

Jimmy pushed the key in the lock and slowly pushed the door open. He stepped inside but when he heard a noise, years of training taught him to immediately pull his gun and aim it at the first thing he saw.

"Drop it officer," Jimmy snarled as he shoved his gun in Warrick's face. "Drop it or he dies right now."

--------------------

Carl neared room 12E just as Grissom and Catherine raced into the hospital and up the flight of stairs.

"Grissom!" Catherine shouted as Carl was about to enter Jason's room, his gun firmly in hand.

"Carl Miller!" Grissom shouted.

Carl heard the stranger calling his name and didn't hesitate to turn and fire.

"NO!" Catherine shouted in horror.

--------------------

"Candace I don't like the looks of this," Greg said as the two of them prepared to enter another decommissioned safe house alone.

"It's empty," she uttered fatefully.

"Not really babe," Dirk Stanton snided as he rushed her.

"Candace!" Greg yelled as darkness consumed him.

**TO BE CONCLUDED**


	8. The Price of Redemption

**Title: The Price of Redemption   
****Chapter 8 … The Price of Redemption**

"Nick!" Sara yelled in a panic.

"Sa…ra…" Nick tried weakly as Skyler prepared to fire. Nick in his heated fury was able, to somehow, manage to tell his brain to kick his legs just as Skyler was about to fire. Upon doing so it caused the shot to miss Nick and plant itself into the wall behind his head.

"Nick!" Sara yelled in horror as she raced to the top of the stairs.

Skyler knew he had to leave and so bolted for the other door that would head into the back.

"Skyler!" Brass shouted as he and another officer charged after Skyler and Sara rushed up to Nick.

Brass ducked a shot that Skyler fired off, which afforded Skyler the chance to rushed down the back stairs and race for the back door and into the night.

Brass couldn't let that happen. He fired off a shot that nicked Skyler in the leg, causing the large man to slightly falter, his face hitting a nearby wall.

Skyler cursed angrily but managed to keep going. He reached the back stairs just as Brass fired off another shot. The door was open and he was about to rush outside when he was thrown forwards into the stairs and started to roll down them roughly with Brass on top of him. Brass managed to land a punch to his side and roll off Skyler once they reached the bottom. But in the battle he lost his gun; Skyler managed to keep his.

"This time…" Skyler panted as he pushed himself to his feet, Brass still on his knees. "You…lose…"

"Yeah right…" Brass said slowly standing up.

"Goodbye," Skyler snided, cocking the trigger and preparing to fire. But the sound of the gunshot that followed was one from an officer that had gone around the other side and come up behind them. Brass's orders were to take Skyler alive and so he hit him in the back of the leg, taking him down.

Brass wrestled Skyler for his gun and got it; stood back up and loomed angrily over the fallen cop.

"This time…you lose…" Brass mocked. "And you really do lose. We have more than enough evidence to put you away for life."

"You have nothing," Skyler spat as he clutched his leg in agony.

"I have your epitaph," Brass replied in sarcasm. "And trust me it's a legacy you don't want to be remembered. Nolan Skyler you're under arrest for…well…a hell of alotta things."

--------------------

"Actually you drop it," Warrick said bringing his hand from the shadows and revealing his own hidden piece.

"You're under arrest Rodriguez," Evans started.

Jimmy, however, wasn't about to do time in jail and so pushed his full weight into Warrick, causing Warrick to stumble backwards into Evans, allowing him to turn and bolt back outside. Evans, however, pushed Warrick aside, twisted his body around and from his knees fired off a few shots. The first one cause jimmy to stumble forward, but it drew the attention of the other hidden officers and soon more shots were heard. Jimmy fired madly into the darkness but the third shot claimed his life.

"Nice work…" Warrick breathed as he rushed to Evans who was standing over Jimmy Rodriguez.

"All in a days work," he said with a frown. "Someone call it in."

--------------------

Grissom felt the shot nick his shoulder and felt himself slightly faltering to the right. Catherine fired off a shot at Carl but Carl fired one back, making her quickly duck behind a nearby beam.

Carl, however, hear more officers rushing up the back stairs and knew he had no where to go but back through the CSI's. That was something he was willing to chance and so started to run in their direction.

"He's coming back!" Catherine shouted as she tried to take cover from the bullets Carl was firing at them.

"Catherine look out!" Grissom called out as he noticed Carl racing in her direction. He noticed the two officers finally break through the exit doors and race after Carl.

Carl, however, didn't pay them any heed and just keep going after Catherine and Grissom. Carl zigged at the last minute and started to lunge at Catherine. Grissom, however, lunged at Carl, slamming both their bodies into a nearby desk. Catherine let out a yelp and rushed in to try to help. Carl prepared to fire but was struck in the back by one of the other officers. Carl shouted in agony but never got a chance to fire off his shot as he fell to the ground dead. It was over.

"Grissom," Catherine said rushing up to him, spying the blood on his shirt. "Let's go see the doctor and get you fixed up."

"No arguing here," he said standing up, thanking the officer for saving his life and then following after Catherine to get his arm stitched up and then head back to see how Jason was doing.

--------------------

Greg struggled to keep himself upright as the large body slammed into his from behind.

Candace, who had taken combat training, was able to twist herself around and out of Dirk Stanton's grasp. She elbowed him in the stomach just as he tried to grab at her hair. Candace let out a yelp and stumbled forwards.

Meantime, Greg felt himself falling forwards into the darkened hallway from a blow to the back by Wayne Lubbock.

"Kill them!" Dirk shouted to Wayne as he heard more police sirens approaching.

Wayne readied his gun and aimed at Greg. Greg managed to kick his legs out as Wayne fired off a shot, just missing Greg by a few inches.

Candace threw herself back into Dirk, causing them to fall to the ground in a tangle of arms and legs. Greg pushed himself back up and grabbed for Candace's hand. He managed to get his fingers into hers when he was pulled back and they were separated once again.

Greg brought his foot down hard on Wayne's and Wayne had to pull back. Dirk grabbed Candace by the hair just as he heard the shouting from familiar voices outside.

"You die now bitch!" He yelled as he tried to wrap his arm around her neck and use her for a hostage. Candace elbowed him in the stomach once again and felt Greg's arm pulling her's into a corner just as the firing started. Dirk and Wayne started to trade shot for shot with the officers outside but in the end the only two left standing in the house were Greg and Candace.

It was finally over.

--------------------

Nick heard the muffled voices but was unable to discern where they were coming from or who they belonged to. All he could hear in his mind was Skyler's evil laughter before he saw him hitting him again and he started to slide back into the dark realm of unconsciousness. "No…more…" Nick whispered in torment, his voice completely gone.

He heard the stairs starting to creak and felt his system starting to launch into a full-fledged panic attack. He strained and pulled against his bonds with all his might but only felt his strength rapidly leaving and the chest pains increasing. As the footsteps drew closer he felt his heart starting to race even faster, making him start to gasp for air. He started to shake his head furiously no but the footsteps kept coming.

Sara gasped in horror at the sight before her. Nick beaten and bruised; bound to the bed with legs bound on top. There was dried blood on his face and sweat covered every part of him. But mostly she could tell by the look on his face and the fact that there were two needle marks on his arms that he had been given more drugs. "Nick!" Sara yelled out in horror.

"You're…dead…" Nick said sadly he watched Sara's image step in front of him in the doorway. He found himself trying to shake the image from his head but it wouldn't leave. Finally he felt his heart starting to race and as he heaved one last time and gasped for another breath of oxygen he felt his heart slow down, almost stopping.

"Nick!" Sara yelled again drawing the frantic attention of both Brass and the medics.

Sara rushed up to Nick, pushing the drug tray off of him and started to untie his wrists. "Nick talk to me," she said in a panic as his head just hung limply in front of him.

"Help me!" Sara yelled as Brass and the medic team finally reached the room. Brass raced around to the other side while another officer who entered started to untie his feet. Once Nick was free of his bonds his body just sagged forwards into Sara's arms.

"Nick?" Sara yelled in a panic when he didn't move and she didn't feel a breath. "Brass!" She yelled in a panic as she quickly put him on his back and started to pump his chest.

Nick's head just lay on its side, his eyes still closed, but he wasn't breathing.

"Nick…don't you die on me!" Sara yelled as she breathed into his mouth. "Damn it Nick you can't do this to me!" Sara yelled as she continued to pump on his chest.

"Sara…it's too late," Brass said softly. "He's…"

"He's not dead!" Sara insisted as she breathed into him once more. "Damn you Nick you're too stubborn to die! Now wake up and fight!" She said hitting his chest. "Wake up…Nick…please Nick…" she said in a panic.

"Nick…" Sara said firmly, tears now running down her face. "Nick you better not die!" Sara shouted as she pounded his chest once again.

"Sara I don't think that's a good id…" Brass started just as Nick heaved a slight gasp.

"Nick," Sara said quickly. But as soon as their hope came it quickly faded when his body went still again. "Nick!" Sara yelled in terror. She started to shake him frantically as Doc and Carlos rushed in the room.

"Sara step back and let them help him," Brass said grabbing for her arm.

"Nick!" Sara continued to yell in frustration.

"Sara!" Brass said pulling her out of the way.

The senior medic quickly checked for a pulse and yelled at his partner to get the defib machine ready to go.

"Sir he's been given drugs," the younger medic told the older one.

"His heart is already failing. We have to chance it," the senior man replied.

"On three," the senior medic shouted said firmly. "One…"

"Nick please try," Sara said sadly.

"Two…" he said as he ripped Nick's sweaty shirt open.

"Please…"

"Three…clear!" The medic shouted as he placed the two electrical stimulus pads on his chest and prepared to jolt him. "Again!" The medic shouted when Nick's body didn't respond to the first setting.

"Nick…fight damn you!" Sara yelled in anger. "You want to live now fight," she said bending down beside him, careful not to get to close.

The medic lay the two warmed up pads on his chest once again and was about to up the dosage when Nick's eyes slowly fluttered open and he finally gasped for air.

"Nick!" Sara said loudly.

"Joe we need an oxygen mask in here," the senior medic said firmly to his younger partner. Brass helped them strap Nick to a stretcher while Joe rushed back to the bus to get ready for transport.

"What about him Skyler?" Sara asked Brass.

"Let the wagon transport him back to the prison hospital," Brass said firmly.

Sara, however, didn't hear him as Nick's stretcher was pushed into the back of the bus, the doors were closed and he was whisked away to the hospital at top speed. Sara watched as the medic firmly fixed the oxygen mask over Nick's mouth and nose and started to gently pump fresh oxygen into his chest and lungs.

"Nick," Sara whispered as she took his hand and held it. "Joe look," she said finally noticing the chewed up, raw flesh around his wrists from where he had been pulling so hard to get himself free, pulling in vain.

"Let me see that," Joe said as he turned Nick's wrists over in Sara's hands while he gently cleaned and disinfected them and then wrapped some soft gauze and then bandages around them to keep them from getting infected.

"Is he going to be okay?" Sara asked numbly.

"Depends if he sustained any oxygen loss during his stay," the senior medic replied.

"W-what does that mean?" Sara asked in fear.

"Well if he did then there could be some um…brain damage or…"

"What?" Sara asked in a shocked tone.

"Joe is right Sara…if he stopped breathing or his heart stopped for even a bit some internal organs including the brain could be affected. Sorry."

Sara looked back down at her partner and felt her heart break all over again. "No…not Nick…not like this," she said sadly as her eyes watered again. "Why didn't we get there sooner?"

"At least we got there," he said softly.

"Nick please be okay," she said softly. "Please."

Nick heard Sara's voice but still didn't believe she was alive. He felt his lungs breathing in fresh oxygen and although they hurt he was sure he wasn't dead – yet. He slowly opened his eyes only to find himself lying down looking up into the face of a person he was told was dead. _Sara?_ He asked, his heart starting to race. He tried to open is mouth to talk to her but found himself unable. He tried to reach up to take the mask off but Sara firmly held him down.

"Nick you need the mask to breathe," she said firmly. "Your lungs are probably damaged," she said softly.

_You're…dead…_ Nick tried in a soft whisper. But because of his lack of sound and the fact that the mask was over his mouth and nose he was unable to make her hear much less understand. He let his body rest in frustration and felt himself frown heavily.

"Hey…" Sara said gently rubbing his forehead, making him relax a bit. She felt his body stiffen a bit and then relax and then stiffen again and knew the next few days of withdrawals would be hell on both of them, him especially. Sara lowered her head and let out a large sigh.

Nick felt Sara's soothing touched, gasped a few quick breaths and then let his eyes close once more and he was back asleep. They finally reached the hospital and Sara watched as Dr. Adams whisked Nick into the ER and the doors closed. Since she knew she'd have some time she hurried upstairs to where the reception told her Jason was and into his room.

"Jason?" Sara asked softly, gently waking him from his sleepy stupor.

Jason felt someone touching him and slowly opened his eyes, squinting his eyes because his head still really hurt from the beating he sustained from Skyler. "S-Sara?" He asked softly.

"Jason, we found Nick. He's in the ER right now."

"I want to see him," Jason said in a firmer tone as he tried to sit up.

"Jason just rest," Sara said gently pushing him back down.

"D-did they give him more drugs?" Jason asked quickly.

"Yes," Sara said sadly. "He's in the ER right now," she told him again. "We'll be able to see him in a few hours. Just rest okay? You're both safe now."

Jason lay his head back down on the pillow and huffed. Nick was given more drugs. How would he react this time?

Sara headed back into the waiting area and just slowly paced until she heard the ER doors hiss open and watched as Dr. Adams hurried up to her with a worried look on his face.

"How is he?" Sara asked quickly.

"Well he as sustained a lot of trauma on his internal organs and there is considerable bruising on his lungs, larynx, liver, pancreas, stomach and his heart. His brain has had some bruising as well but until he has fully come through the withdrawals or the swelling goes down I'm afraid it's too soon to tell. Now he had hardly speak, the combination of the drugs and yelling have really damaged his vocal cords. I have him on the oxygen mask right now so he can get some help breathing and I have also given him a special liquid drip that will gently coat the lungs and the rest of that area, helping it to heal. Of course he's on an IV drip for dehydration and…" Dr. Adams said with a pause.

"And what?" Sara asked quickly.

"Sara he was given a considerable amount of drugs in such a short time. Even junkies pace themselves. His withdrawals will be hell this time."

"Damn it," Sara cursed softly as she turned and looked in the direction of the ER. "Can I see him?"

"Yeah," Dr. Adams said softly.

Sara hurried up to the bed and noticed Nick lightly thrashing against his bonds.

"Why is he strapped down?" Sara asked angrily.

"He is restrained right now because I don't want him taking any of the tubing out," Dr. Adams told her as they entered the ER. Sara looked down at Nick's lightly shaking body on the bed, strapped down because they were afraid of him hurting himself. Oh Nick, she said inside. This shouldn't be happening to you.

They neared the bed and Nick looked up at her with a wild-eyed panicked look on his face and started to thrash about once again.

"He'll be like this for some time," Dr. Adams told her. "Then when he calms down and works through everything he'll be okay. But his body needs fluids and he needs to take them. Sadly in his condition he might conclude they are hurting him and pull them out."

"What if he needs to throw up?"

"We have a stomach monitor and he's going to stay right here until the worst passes. His bed is elevated so he won't choke on his vomit, unless he swallows it back down," Dr. Adams told her. "We could send him back to Spruce House but if his heart gives out I want to be sure he has immediately attention."

"Thanks," Sara said softly.

"Sara he is going to be okay," Dr. Adams said warmly. "I know it's hard to see someone you care about like this, but trust me it's for his own good. We wouldn't hurt him when he's already been through so much."

"I know…it's just so hard…so hard to see him like this," Sara said as her eyes watered. "I just want him better."

"He will be soon. He's young and strong and his body is in good condition. With you by his side he'll be okay. Just talk to him in a soothing way, let him be comforted by you hands and the sound of your voice and he'll be fine."

"Okay," Sara said sitting down beside Nick and taking his captive hand in hers. "I'm here Nick. With you all the way. I'm not going to leave you."

--------------------

Nick felt himself drifting in and out of consciousness as they worked on him in the ER. He felt his chest heave a couple of times and then all was quiet again. A few seconds later he was jolted back to reality, his body jerking about a under the auspices of the charger, bringing him back to life. Finally he had a slow but steady heart rhythm and he knew the road ahead to get the drugs out of his system would be long and hard, or so he feared. He heard familiar voices talking around him but as he tried to focus his blurry eyes things didn't quite register. Finally all was quiet as they started to hook him up for the night.

He felt his arms being held down by his sides and tried to yell and pull them free. But the doctors succeeded in strapping them beside his body and his feet as well. Somewhere in the back of his mind there was a small voice telling him that they were doing that mostly for his own protection, but right now he wasn't able to comprehend it. He pulled and pulled and pulled some more until his body temperature was at the critical level and the heart strain was unbearable. He finally slumped back in a sweaty defeat as the oxygen mask was attached to his face, letting him once again breathe pure oxygen, taking the strain off his damaged lungs.

He heard another familiar voice and looked up and saw Sara looking down at him, with a white glow all around her. Am I dead? He asked himself. He started to shake his head no and mumble that she had been killed.

"What's going on?" Sara asked Dr. Adams with a frown.

"Not sure," Dr. Adams said gently removing the mask and putting his lips up against Nick's mouth to listen.

_Sara's…dead…_ he whispered frantically, his eyes watering mostly because he was unable to control them.

Dr. Adams looked up at Sara with a frown. "He thinks you're dead."

"What?" Sara asked softly. Then she thought back to when she was attacked. "That guy must have told him something," she said sadly.

"Nick," Sara said softly. "I'm okay…"

_Okay?_ Nick heard her words but shook his head no, refusing to believe it.

"Yes Nick," she said taking his hand in hers and gently squeezing it. "See? I'm okay. He didn't hurt me. Whatever that man told you was a lie," she said firmly.

_Lie? He was lying?_ His worried brain asked. And as he allowed his mind to finally focus on her words and her touch he realized she was telling the truth. His body started to finally relax and slump back on the bed and his heart rate started to slow.

"Thank heavens," Sara sighed as both her and Dr. Adams watched the numbers on the monitor slow.

"Well maybe he can rest now," Dr. Adams said. "I'll be here through the night with him. This first night will be the worst," Dr. Adams explained. "He won't get much sleep as his body tries to fight and dispel the toxins at the same time. But he's in good hands."

"I know he is," Sara smiled warmly. "Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome," he said turning to leave.

Sara looked back down at Nick and frowned. "I'm okay," she whispered again.

Nick gently nodded his head yes and looked up at her with some expectation, knowing he wanted to say something but finally realizing he was unable.

"We'll talk in the morning okay?" Sara said firmly. "Dr. Adams said your lungs were damaged and so was your voice and you need to rest and heal it up."

Nick could feel the cool liquid coming into his mouth through a small tube and knew what she was saying was right.

Sara brushed some heavily sweat-matted hair off his forehead and smiled down at him. "Don't worry me like that again okay?"

Nick lightly smiled and nodded his head yes, telling her he had no intention of ever getting into a situation like that again.

"Never…" Nick wheezed under the mask.

"Nick…shhh…" Sara hushed him softly.

Sara watched as Nick's body all of a sudden tensed up, his eyes shot open and his heart rate started to rise. "Dr. Adams!" Sara yelled out in a panic, making the doctor rush up to her.

"It's okay Sara," he said in a mild panic as he raised the bed, removed the mask and tubing and allowed Nick to finally throw up into a bag and start his detoxification. "He'll go through this a lot tonight."

"Oh man," she said sadly as she watched Nick's body buckle in the restraints as he heaved for oxygen after he was done.

"He'll be okay," Dr. Adams said gently wiping Nick's mouth and giving him a small drink of water. "He has to get rid of them somehow. The catheter will do the rest but throwing up gets rid of them faster. Yes it will put more strain on his lungs and throat but the faster they are out of his system the faster he can heal. Trust me Sara he'll be okay," he said as he lowered the bed once again. Dr. Adams went to put the tubing back in Nick's mouth when Nick stopped his hand and looked up at Sara, finally able to focus his blurry, watery eyes.

"Sorry…" he croaked out in a soft hoarse whisper.

"Nick, everything is okay now," Sara said taking his hand and squeezing it. "Everything is fine."

"Sara I'm sorry…for what I said…that I yelled and…" he said breaking into a hoarse cough. Sara lowered herself and gently touched his trembling lips with hers.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," she whispered as she gently kissed him and stopped him from talking. "Rest now okay Nick? I'm not going to leave you."

"Sara I..." Nick started.

"Nick I love you. I'll never leave you again," she said firmly.

Nick looked up at her in surprise. "What? You love me?" He croaked. "Really? Why?"

"Rest," she smiled warmly as she pushed a piece of sweaty hair off his forehead. "You are safe now. Skyler is gone. We'll talk in the morning."

--------------------

"You okay?" Catherine asked Grissom as she waited while he got stitched up.

"Probably not," he smiled. "But at least the good guys won."

"Yeah all of us," Brass said walking into the room. "How's Nick?"

"We were just heading down there right now," Catherine commented.

"And Jason?" Brass asked quickly.

"He's going to be just fine. A bump on his head but he'll pull through."

"You okay?" Brass finally asked Grissom.

"Fine. You?" Grissom retorted.

"Where's Skyler?" Catherine asked quickly.

"He's being treated at the prison hospital," Brass said warily.

"I hope he gets the royal treatment," Catherine mumbled.

"Oh don't worry about that. I told them to go easy on the pain killers," Brass laughed. "And we already have the royal suite prepared," Brass said in sarcasm.

"What did you do? I know that smile," Grissom mentioned.

"Nothing you wouldn't have done in my place," Brass remarked.

"Okay let's just go check on Nick," Catherine said with a sigh. "I'm just glad this night is over."

"We got Rodriguez," Warrick said walking up to them. "And you wouldn't believe all the goodies we found in his place. Plans, dates, shipment numbers and the like. Skyler's henchman wasn't that smart to leave it all lying around."

"What about the other two? Stanton and Lubbock?"

"They're gone as well," Greg said as he and Candace caught up with them at the ER entrance.

"What happened?" Grissom asked.

"Long story," Candace sighed. "But the good guys won tonight."

"Sounds like something you'd say," Greg said to Grissom. "Are we allowed to see Nick?"

"I see Sara in the ER," Catherine said as they got closer.

"I hope Nick's okay," Greg whispered softly.

"Well if anyone can help Nick its Sara," Catherine told him.

--------------------

Nick heard Sara's words but it would be some time into the next day until he fully believed them as his mind raced with nightmarish images of Jimmy beating him and forcing him drugs. Finally he was made to relive the past few hours with Skyler over and over again.

"Nick I have to go now. The others are…" Sara said softly. "But I'll be…" she started and quickly stopped as Nick looked up at her in a panic and started to shake his head back and forth furiously. "Nick calm down," Sara said quickly, seeing his heart rate race once again. "Nick please. It's okay."

"Can't…go…" Nick croaked out, lightly choking on the tubing in his mouth.

"Nick it's the others…its okay…I'll be right back. You're safe. Okay?"

Nick nodded his head up and down and both Dr. Adams and Sara breathed a sigh of relief as his heart monitor started to slow.

"Shesh," Sara sighed. "This is hard on me I can't imagine what his system is doing inside."

"Summersaults," Dr. Adams mused softly. "But I think you're wanted outside. It's okay; I'll be with him the whole time."

Sara watched him walk to a monitor and then looked back down at Nick. "Nick you have to try rest okay?"

"Sara…" Nick tried in a dead whisper.

"Nick please stop talking," Sara said softly but firmly. "Your voice has been damaged if you don't rest you could sustain permanent damage."

"But I have to tell you…" he whispered.

"Nick it can wait," she smiled. "I am not going anywhere."

Nick heard her words and finally felt his body slump back in exhaustion and knew whatever he had to tell her could wait until the morning. He finally settled back in the bed and Sara watched as his wrists finally started to uncurl from their clenched position and felt herself sigh heavily. She wiped some tired tears from her eyes and smiled at her partner. "Try to rest okay?" She said gently stroking is sweaty forehead. "Just try to close your eyes and sleep."

Nick closed his eyes but every time he did he would see haunting images of himself being tied up and forced drugs. His chest would hyperventilate for a few times and then he would open his eyes and the images would be gone. He blinked the tears away and looked up at Sara, his arms and wrists once again straining to be free, his body buckling under the pressure of being tied down.

"It's going to be a long night," Sara sighed as she watched Catherine coming into the ER. Sara hugged her and told Dr. Adams she'd be right back as she went out to talk to the rest of the team waiting for her.

Nick watched Sara walk away and immediately felt his tension starting to rise again.

"Nick, it's okay," Dr. Adams said quickly as he put a hand on his chest to try to calm him down.

Nick shook his head trying to get the mask off.

"Nick the team is here," Dr. Adams said in a soft tone. "Just rest. You'll see them in a day or so."

Nick finally let his body start to rest and closed his weary, watery eyes. Tonight was going to be long indeed.

--------------------

"So how is he?" Grissom asked Sara.

"He's in a bad way," she said wiping a stray tear from her eyes. "His system has been through so much."

"Man that Skyler dude sure had a lot of hate in him to want to do this to Nick," Greg said bitterly.

"Amazing what a grudge can do for the soul," Brass piped up.

"Dr. Adams says Nick will have to say here for a few more days until his system is back to normal but then he'll have to do some counselling and then just take some time to let his body heal," Sara told them.

"Nick has more than earned it," Warrick said in a soft tone.

"Are you okay?" Catherine asked warmly.

"I will be," Sara said firmly.

"Well we'll let you go be with Nick," Grissom said directly. "He needs you now. We can handle the clean up for all this."

"Thank you," Sara replied in a soft tone.

After a few more words and hugs to Catherine and the team, Sara watched them leave and then turned and headed back into the ER and by Nick's side.

--------------------

"Well I have my boys cleaning up the safe houses and Miller's residence," Brass said as they headed for the parking lot.

"We'll finish up the case work on our end," Grissom replied.

"At least we know it's the end this time," Catherine sighed. "No more surprises."

"I still can't believe that Skyler thought he could start up his old gang again and just continue where he left off. Business as usual," Warrick frowned.

"I guess he thought since all the guys that could put him away were gone and with Nick on his way to being discredited he had a clean path this time. No one to stand in his way," Brass told them.

"But to blame the mob?"

"To be honest, who'd question them?" Grissom remarked.

"True," Catherine pondered.

"I just can't believe all the good officers that had to die so that Skyler could make money dealing drugs," Candace commented in disgust. "I'd like a turn kicking his ass!"

"I love tough chicks," Greg teased as they stood outside in the cold night air.

"Greg you take the night off, we'll finish this up," Grissom told him.

"Really? Thanks," he said eagerly as he and Candace headed for her bike.

"So what did you have in mind?" She smiled.

"How about a long hot shower and then…" he finished with a whisper in her ear.

"Oh you're on," she smiled back.

"I'll head over to see Doc Robbins and tell him he can finish his report," Warrick said as he headed for his truck.

"Still can't believe Skyler lived through all this," Catherine mumbled.

"What?" Grissom asked Brass, making Catherine turn to him quickly. "You have that look. What aren't you telling us?"

"Me? Would I hold something back?" Brass teased.

"Yes!" Both Catherine and Grissom said at once.

"Let's just say that the price of redemption is a price Skyler could never afford to pay. He can't buy himself out of this one."

--------------------

"They have nothing on me!" Skyler shouted a few hours later, as he was pulled from the prison hospital and forced to hobble with a cane down the hallway to his cell.

"I hear they can put you away for life," the guard smiled.

"Nothing…I'll be out in no time."

"Careful what you wish for," the guard said taking his arm.

"Hey easy on me!" Skyler snarled, as he yanked his arm free and continued hobbling after the prison guard he was following towards his cell. "And I better get a nice cell this time!"

"Oh you get the royal suite," the guard snided as he led Skyler to a larger cell. "And I think you'll really like your roommate."

"Roommate?" Skyler asked with some hesitation as the door was pulled open.

"Welcome," came a low taunting voice.

Skyler turned and stared in horror at the voice of Dino Fetalucci.

"Compliments of Jim Brass," the guard snided as he slammed the cell door shut just as Skyler turned to complain.

"I hear you have been spreading rumours about me," Fetalucci said in a low mean tone.

"I..." Skyler said in a fearful tone as he turned to the mob boss.

"I don't like rumours," Fetalucci said with a frown. "So why don't we have a nice little chat and you can tell me I am wrong. If you dare."

--------------------

Nick heard the nearing footsteps and looked up in a panic. Upon seeing it was just Sara his chest slowed to a normal pace and he tried once again to rest. His body was on fire and his stomach in severe pain, but he knew he wouldn't be allowed to take anything but the IV fluids to keep him hydrated. Plus the liquid drip he had going into his mouth for his lungs, wasn't making him feel better either.

"Shhh Nick," Sara said in a soothing tone as she dampened a face cloth and pressed the cool material to his face.

The cool sensation immediately made the burning in his forehead disappear and he felt some tension ease away from his body. Sara pulled a chair close to his bed and sat down on it and looked at him.

"I thought I lost you Nick…" she said sadly. "For good this time."

_No…way_, Nick said inside as he shook his head no.

Sara smiled faintly at him and gently rubbed one of his captive wrists. She watched them immediately tighten into tight balls and knew he was having another panic attack.

Nick felt his system starting to heave as another bout of the toxins told him they needed to come out. He felt his body starting to buckle under his restraints and his chest starting to convulse.

"Dr. Adams!" Sara called in a panic.

Dr. Adams rushed up to Nick's bed and quickly pulled the mask away, raised the bed and gently removed the tubing while Nick continued to cough and wheeze, tears running down his face. He glared in anger at the haunting images before him and tried to yell at them to leave him alone.

"Nick try not to yell," Sara said quickly. "They are not real."

Nick looked at her in a panic and knew her to be someone he trusted and immediately stopped his yelling. As soon as he focused his mind on her face and smile the images of Skyler quickly dissipated. After he was finished with another round of vomiting, Dr. Adams would give him some water, wash his mouth and then let him rest again.

Nick put his hand up as Dr. Adams tried to put the mask back over his mouth to help him breathe. Nick furiously gestured for Sara to come close to him. Sara leaned in and Nick strained his body to reach up to her ear.

"I'm…sorry…" he wheezed in a strained whisper.

Sara looked at him sadly. "Nick you don't have…"

"Yes…" he said angrily. "I…yelled…and…cursed…Sara I'm…"

"I know you are Nick," she said gently touching his lips, letting his body rest back down on the sweaty bed. "Please try not to talk."

"I'm…sorry…" he croaked again.

"Nick I wasn't mad at you. You weren't in control of yourself at the time," she said firmly. "Please don't worry. Now just rest, okay? We'll talk more later."

Nick finally relaxed his tense body back on the bed and let Dr. Adams fix the oxygen mask over his mouth and nose again.

"How long does he have to have that thing on?" Sara asked softly.

"A few more hours yet," Dr. Adams said with a frown. "Each time he coughs or vomits that violently he puts more strain on his lungs and larynx. The mask will constantly pump fresh oxygen into his lungs without having him put forth a lot of effort in doing so," Dr. Adams said as he put the other tube back in his mouth to let it drip down his throat. "This antibiotic drip will help to repair the damaged tissue at a much faster rate than the body could."

"Thanks," Sara said wearily. "How long will the withdrawals take to pass?" She asked softly.

"Sara he was given a full needle shot and then a half one so it will probably be all night before he's free of them from his system. Even then healing completely will take several days."

"Oh man," Sara said sadly. "Thanks."

"I wish I had better news Sara, but sadly only time will heal this wound."

"I know," she said with a grim smile. "Thanks."

"The only thing he can do is try to rest between attacks and tell himself whatever nightmarish images he's seeing aren't real. Because until the drugs are completely out of his system he'll still see things he doesn't want to."

"I know," she said looking down at Nick, who simply looked back up at them with large round blue eyes, watery and tired looking. "Try to rest okay Nick?" Sara said softly touching his forehead.

Nick closed his eyes and tried to slow his rapidly beating heart. He looked up at the monitor and then over at Dr. Adams, wanting to know if it was normal for his heart to be beating so fast.

"Yes Nick, you're okay," Dr. Adams said firmly. "Your heart will race after each attack and lessen as the drugs wear out of your system. You're not out of the woods yet and will probably throw up a few more times in the next few hours. That is normal. Don't fight it any way. I'll also have the catheter bag changed as well as I know they are painful."

Nick nodded his head yes and tried to relax his body once again.

"I'll be around if you need me Sara," Dr. Adams said to her. "I have a few other things to attend to. If he has another attack while I'm gone just hold one of these bags under his mouth. Make sure you take the tubing out as well and raise the bed."

"Okay," Sara said softly.

Sara watched Dr. Adams walk away and then sat down beside Nick and closed her eyes. She tried to make herself comfortable and in a few minutes her eyes closed and she was out. She awoke quickly about half an hour later as she heard Nick thrashing about, having another attack.

"Nick!" Sara said in a panic as she pressed the button to raise his bed. She rushed for a bag and back to the bed and gently took the mask off is face and the tubing out of his mouth. As soon as the tubing passed his lips Nick threw up again into the bag that Sara was holding for him. Nick felt his body heaving as he let out small sobs and gasps for air. After he was done Sara rushed the bag to the garage and then brought a small glass of water to Nick for him to drink.

She rubbed his forehead with a cool cloth and wiped the tears that fell from his eyes. She gently rubbed his heaving chest, telling him he was okay and that he'd get through this.

Nick continued to feel the pain in his chest and stomach and lungs but knew he had to get it all out of his system. He cursed the fact that he was so helpless and strapped down to a hospital bed like some common druggie but was happy it was only Sara and Dr. Adams that knew about it. He knew they wouldn't think less of him or judge him in any way.

"Sara?" Dr. Adams asked in concern as he rushed back into the ER wing they were in. "Everything okay?"

"Everything is fine," she said softly as smiled at Nick. "Just another bad bout. I'll let you put the drip back in his mouth," she said looking at Dr. Adams.

Nick looked up at Sara and mouthed…_'thank you'_…before the mask was put back on.

"You're welcome," Sara said softly as she squeezed his hand again. "I love you Nick. Besides I know you'd do the same for me. Now try to get some sleep okay? We'll talk tomorrow okay?"

Nick nodded his head yes and closed his eyes. Sara heard Dr. Adams tell her he'd be at the desk a few feet away if she needed a break. But during the next 10 or so hours Sara never left his side and was there each time he threw up and needed some reassurance that he was safe and that he was going to get through this and be just fine.

--------------------

Nick felt himself starting to get drowsy and fall asleep. But each time he felt a deep sleep setting on he would feel his stomach tighten and his chest start to heave and immediately his bed was raised and he threw up into the bag that was waiting for him. He was given some more water and Sara cooled down his sweaty forehead with a cool damp facecloth. Then it would start again, he'd try to sleep and another withdrawal would hit him full force. Over the next 10 hours, which felt like a small eternity to him it was the same routine until the sun finally started to peak and the last withdrawal was only a few small coughs. He was glad then when the oxygen mask was finally removed and the liquid drip was taken away so he could try to get some sleep. He closed his eyes and finally felt his body succumbing to the fatigue it was forced to endure the past 24 hours. As his mind drifted off into sleep he felt a firm conviction coming over him that he wasn't going to give in like his friend, that he was stronger and would overcome it. Because as he knew…what doesn't kill you…makes you stronger! And that was the comfort that distinguished the images of Skyler and his tormentors. With Sara by his side each minute, helping him through everything he knew Skyler hadn't won anything. She loved him. That was more than he could have ever hoped for. With her love and strength he knew he would walk away from this experience with a little more knowledge and love on his side. Jason he now could help with experience and Sara he could now love without reserve. He loved her from the start. But to hear that she loved him back, despite the hell he put her through cemented in his mind that nothing would ever come between them again. He _had_ won. He faced his darkest enemy and come out victorious.

_'I win…'_ Nick said inside as he finally fell into a deep sleep, a mild calm finally settling upon his weary body.

**A/N**: Dear readers…I lied…this isn't the last…I am going to add one more just to wrap things up.


	9. Starting Over

**Title: The Price of Redemption  
****Chapter 9 … Starting Over**

Sara's mind was a mix of torrid emotions. She kept seeing Nick tied to the bed and dying while Skyler held her back and laughed. She would awake from her light sleep, wipe the tears from her eyes and stare at Nick, telling herself that he really was safe now. This whole ordeal had taught her how precious life and love really were. She nearly lost him to an ugly grudge and cursed herself inside for holding a part of her back. What if I lost him and never got the chance to tell him how I really felt? Her mind raced with thoughts and as she gazed upon Nick's anguished expression she knew his mind was showing him images of his near death.

"I love you Nick," she whispered into the still night.

Sara finally let herself fall asleep in the uncomfortable chair by Nick's bedside when he finally fell asleep, breathing softly and no signs of anymore attacks, at least for now. Dr. Adams told her that once the worse was over the mild ones would be okay for him to handle without being tied down. While he was asleep Dr. Adams gently untied the ankle and wrist restraints and covered Nick with a warm blanket. Sara heard the commotion and woke up and watched Dr. Adams help Nick and then watched as Nick's body instinctively curled into a ball and Dr. Adams said he would know if it was hurting him. The IV drip and the catheter had come out a few hours earlier. Finally her eyes closed and she too was fast asleep as the sun started to slow tiny slivers of light.

--------------------

Nick's mind continued to show him haunting images of his abduction with Skyler and attacks by Jimmy. He felt himself muttering angrily in his sleep but when he found he was no longer tied down but able to turn onto his side and curl himself, up he slept much better. A few hours later he slowly opened his tired baggy eyes to see Sara asleep in the chair in front of his bed and his friend standing by the window looking out.

"Jason?" Nick called out in a low, hoarse whisper.

Sara, however, heard his voice and was quick to wake herself out of her sleepy stupor. "Nick?" She said in a mild panic. She looked from Nick to Jason and back to Nick and knew everything was okay. "Well…" she said pushing herself up and rubbing her tired eyes. "I think I'm going to go and get some coffee," she said with a firm smile. She leaned forwards and gently kissed Nick on his bruised lips. "Nick I'm so glad you're okay," she said warmly.

"Thanks Sara," he managed softly. "I mean it…thanks for not giving up on me after what I said," he whispered in her ear.

"I'd never give up on us," she told him. "I know you'd do the same for me. I'm going to go downstairs and get some coffee and let you talk to Jason alone. Dr. Adams said your withdrawals will lessen but you'll still have them today. Then I'll be back and we can just talk…well for a bit."

"I'd like that," Nick said weakly. "And at least I can breathe on me own."

"You shouldn't be talking so much either," Sara said with a frown.

"I'm going to go back to sleep when Jason leaves," he said with a soft smile. "I promise."

Sara gently kissed the top of his forehead and then walked up to Jason. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I guess it's a good thing I have a thick head," he smirked. "But I'm okay."

"He needs to rest. Please don't get into an argument," Sara said in a soft but firm voice.

"I promise I'll only stay for five minutes," Jason said firmly. Sara hugged him and then looked once more at Nick. "Be back in a bit."

"Bye," Nick said hoarsely. He watched her leave and then turned his narrowed gaze at his friend. But he didn't say a word, only looked at him in frustration.

"You look tired," Jason mumbled.

"I am," Nick said back. "I'm sorry for what I said before…about you being a loser and selfish and…" Nick said looking away as he felt himself starting to choke up. "When I saw him hitting you…and then you go still…I was scared…and I'm sorry for what I said…you helped me when I needed it and…"

"Nick its okay," Jason said gently touching his heaving chest as Nick tried to tell him he was sorry. "Just rest your voice okay. It sounds really bad."

"Hurts too," Nick frowned as he wiped some water from his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Me too," Jason said firmly. "But I'm glad you're alive and you're going to be okay."

"Yeah," Nick smiled.

"Why not sleep and I'm going to read," Jason said sitting down beside him and grabbing a magazine. Nick rolled onto his side and watched his friend until he was unable to keep his eyes open any longer. Jason looked up at Nick who had finally fallen back asleep and frowned heavily. I'm sorry I let you down Nick, he said inside. You risked everything for me and I still managed to screw things up. I have to make it up to you somehow, he said firmly. I have to show you what you did for me was not in vain. Somehow I have to show you that the trust you put in me over Skyler was worth it. I wonder what happened to Skyler, Jason asked himself?

--------------------

"Hey Skyler you bastard!" Yelled the prison guard as he slammed his baton on the cell bars. "Get your ass out of bed you lazy…"

"I think he's ill today," came a voice from behind the prison guard.

"What do you mean?" The guard asked Mario Fetalucci.

"Well he looked kinda pale last night," the mob boss snided as he approached with two guards at each side. "But why not ask him yourself?" He asked with an evil grin.

The guard called for the cell door to be opened and slowly sauntered inside. "Skyler!" He yelled as he kicked his leg, Skyler's limp body on it's side, facing away from him. "I said…" he tried again as he reached out and yanked Skyler's body towards him. "Damn!" He cursed under his breath as he noticed a small dried blood trail from the side of his mouth.

"What the hell happened here?" The guard asked, turning to face Fetalucci.

"No idea," he lied with a dry smile. "I was working the whole time. And this time…" he said gesturing to the guards on his side. "I have witnesses."

"Right," the guard said with a heavy sigh as he pulled out his walkie-talkie. "Get me Jim Brass…" he started as he headed for the jail office.

Fetalucci stood outside his cell and smiled to himself. "And that as they say is that. Told him not to piss me off."

--------------------

"Why are you smiling this early in the morning?" Grissom asked as Brass walked up to him.

"Why are you working so early in the morning?" Brass countered.

"Asked you first," Grissom challenged.

"Just got some good news. I guess justice does get served here once and a while."

"Skyler? You mean his hearing was already? He was just processed last night?" Grissom asked in disbelief.

"More like his sentence was passed," Brass said sitting down in front of him. "Well at least Nick and Jason and anyone else Skyler threatened won't have to worry anymore."

"What happened?"

"Not really sure," Brass said with a mock frown. "I asked his roommate but he said that he couldn't recall anything past a small warning."

"And _who_ was his roommate?" Grissom asked with an arched brow.

"Mario Fetalucci," Brass replied triumphantly.

"Did Fetalucci know that Skyler tried to pin all these murders ultimately on him and actually killed a family member?"

"I think a little bird might have told him," Brass said proudly.

"And that little bird would be?" Grissom probed.

"You know I can't recall…"

"You sound like Fetalucci…" Grissom smirked.

"Well if anyone knows how to cover his ass it's always the mob boss himself."

"Organized crime," Grissom pondered softly as he leaned back in his chair and looked at Brass thoughtfully. "Who would have though that we would owe Nick's future safety to them?"

"Obviously not Skyler," Brass snided. "I'm just glad it's over."

"Yeah really over," Grissom said tossing him a manila folder.

"What's this?"

"Breakfast," Grissom snided. "The sooner we close this case the sooner we can start a fresh."

"Amen to that," Brass said softly. "Thank God this is all over for good. You think Nick's okay?" Brass quickly asked.

"He will be," Grissom replied. "He…wil…be…"

--------------------

"Hey that was a short sleep," Jason said looking at Nick who quickly woke himself from another fitful nightmare. "What's up?" He asked noticing Nick's cross face.

"Why do you do it?" Nick asked softly as he awoke about half an hour later. "I mean you like feeling like this?" Nick asked as he finally turned his head and looked at his friend with an angry stare.

"Nick I…"

"You like being strapped down to a bed like a common criminal white you piss and crap all over yourself and while some stranger has to help you vomit?" Nick half yelled.

"Nick…" Jason tried again.

"You like having your brain feel like it's been kicked like a million times and your heart race so fast you have one heart attack after another?" Nick shouted. "Tell me Jason, because I'm having a hard time understanding why you like it!"

"Nick this yelling isn't going to help!"

"I don't care!" Nick said as he started to cough. "I'm allowed."

"You need to calm down," Jason tried.

"I am calm," Nick coughed again. "I…"

"If you had rash thinking, I'd be seeing the same calm guy I did in the past," Jason told him.

"I am ca…" Nick started before another coughing attack hit him and he had to stop, wiping the tears from his eyes once more.

"I'm leaving," Jason said standing up.

Nick quickly sat, felt the room start to spin and cursed the fact he sat up too fast. "Yeah run…" Nick said with a sarcastic laugh. "That's what you always do…what you're best at. Run from your problems."

Jason turned back to him in anger.

"Nick you don't…" Jason started.

"The only problem is, _genius,_" Nick mocked. "Your problems come with you. You can't just get rid of them by drugging yourself out for a few hours!"

"You don't understand," Jason moaned as he neared his friend's hospital bed. "I was sick and…"

"You made yourself sick," Nick quickly countered. "You could have quit any time and you know it!"

"I needed help," Jason said looking down. "You never showed up when I needed you most. You made promises but you didn't keep them," Jason said looking back up in contempt.

"Don't do that," Nick said shaking his head. "Don't stand there and try to make me feel guilty for something that is not my fault!"

"Yeah like you would have asked for help if Sara hadn't forced you to go to rehab," Jason threw back at him.

Nick searched his brain for a comeback but knew his friends words to be true. He had hid the first two times from her and told himself he could handle it and didn't need help.

"See…" Jason stated.

"I was forced them Jason…big difference," Nick tried.

"Nick I don't want to argue with you," Jason said quickly as he noticed Nick starting to turn palid. "Are you okay?"

"I...I feel sick…" Nick said grabbing for another bag. He spewed up more water and bile and then thanked Jason when he took the bag.

"You are lashing out at me because you feel you have to get it out of your system."

"What out?" Nick asked.

"The fact that you are in here and being treated like a druggie when you aren't one," Jason told him.

"I..." Nick started and stopped.

"Look Nick I really don't want to argue. You want to blame me for getting involved? Okay that's fine," Jason said turning to leave. "But in the end it doesn't really matter. You experienced a part of my world. For better or worse you can never change that."

"I…" Nick started.

"For a few brief moments you were me…we were the same…you can't preach to me now…not anytime!" Jason spat as he finally disappeared from view.

Nick let his angry words hang in his head as Sara walked past Jason and up to Nick.

"Nice argument. Thought I said…"

"You heard that?" Nick asked softly.

"The whole world heard. What was it about?"

"About us both being pig-headed," Nick said with a smirk. "It was nothing."

"I hope so," Sara said with a heavy sigh as she gently touched his forehead. "You're warm again."

"I threw up when Jason was here," he sighed. "My body still aches and my stomach feels like a wrench is being turned inside it."

"Dr. Adams said that would probably be for most of the day. How are you feeling today?" She asked in concern.

"Very tired. Didn't sleep very well," he sighed as he turned himself onto his other side, facing her but in a more comfortable position. "At least I'm not strapped down anymore," he said with a soft wince.

"Nick it was to protect yourself," Sara said gently touching his hand.

"I know," Nick huffed. "Just hated that feeling. "God I never want to feel that again. Dr. Adams told me earlier that I would have the shakes today and a few more withdrawals. The vomiting will lessen as my stomach starts to heal again and my larynx will take some more time. But the shakes and sweats," he said looking down at his trembling hands. "Sara my hands…they um…"

"It's okay Nick," Sara said walking up to him and gently touching his shaking hands. "It's part of the process."

"My hands have never shaken like this before," he said not looking up.

"Nick you will get through this," Sara said firmly. "If anyone has the strength to do this, you do."

"Do you think it will affect my job?"

"No," Sara said firmly. "_You_ will never let anything affect your job."

"Do you think it will affect us?" He asked looking down.

"_We_ will never let anything affect us again."

Nick looked up at her and smiled faintly. "I love you Sara," he finally admitted. "I mean you stuck by me and…" he said looking away. "You said you loved me when I was at my worst. That is love. But I was surprised you said it."

"You don't think I love you?" Sara asked softly, forcing his gaze back to her.

"I didn't think you'd want to," Nick said sadly.

"Why? Just because I saw you at a time when you weren't your best?"

"Best?" Nick asked with a soft smirk. "Yeah hardly. But Jason was right," Nick said with a sad huff. "For better or worse I did get a taste of his life…of what he has been through and…"

"Nick you can't compare yourse…"

"I'm not," he said looking up quickly. "I just know how it feels to be without hope. I mean Sara…" he said taking her hand in his. "I prayed for death a few times," he said in a dead whisper. "I was so scared and…and now I know how that feels," he said looking back up at her with a teary expression. "I don't ever want to feel that again."

"Nick I will never let anything like that happen to you but…" she started and then pulled her hand away.

"But what Sara? What's wrong?"

"You didn't trust me at fi…" she started and then stopped. "You know you need your rest," she said forcing a fake smile and immediately brushing away a stray tear.

"You're right. I didn't trust you at first," Nick admitted shamefully. "I was a fool. I was too proud as I was in the past and…"

"Did you ever have a run in with Skyler like this before?"

"You mean forced drugs and stuff?" Nick asked softly.

"Yes."

"I…I tried them in college…I mean who doesn't right?" Nick said with a sigh. "But nothing like this…never like this. Sara I betrayed your trust. How could I ever expect you to give me love when I…when I didn't even…"

"Nick you are only human."

"Then you are forgiving what I did?" He asked with a deeply furrowed brow.

"Well I still feel the pain," she said looking away. "Nick I never would have turned you away. I never would have. I would have been at your side every step of the way and…and I guess it just hurts to think that you didn't trust me enough to see that."

"Sara I was such a fool," Nick said with whispered curse. "I was scared and ashamed and…and I didn't want you to see me like that. I didn't want to see me like that. I have always been good at handling things on my own but…but this was beyond me. Now I see that that was Jason's problem as well. It was beyond the scope of just one person. Whether he asked for help or not he sure needed it."

"Well you can help him now," Sara said with a soft smile.

"I really want to," he said taking her hand in his once again and holding it gently in his. He could feel his throat starting to strain and then he started to cough once more.

"Nick we can talk later. You have probably hurt your lungs enough for now and…" she started only to be quickly interrupted by his words.

"Sara I love you too…I pray I never forget to show that to you in every way I can."

Sara looked at him and smiled before she leaned in and tenderly kissed him on the lips. "I love you too Nick," she said as he eased himself back down into the pillows. "Close your eyes and rest," she said pulling the blanket up over his shoulders as she noticed a slight shiver cover his body. "I'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise?" Nick asked in as soft whisper.

"Will all my heart."

--------------------

"Well I am glad that is over," Catherine said walking into Grissom's office later that day. "When did you get in?"

"Early," he said with an easy smile.

"Why? This case is over. Only a few details to wrap up," she said sitting down in front of him.

"Just wanted to make sure everything was taken care of. I have a feeling that Sara will be pretty distracted until Nick's back up to full working order. So I thought I would get a head start on the day."

"How are they?" Catherine asked in concern.

"Nick's resting…well as good as he can be and Sara is just staying with him. When she left Jason was with him…"

"I wonder how that will go," Catherine huffed.

"Oh I can just imagine," Grissom replied in sarcasm. "But I'm sure that in a few days when Nick is fully over his withdrawals that him and Jason will sit down and have true heart to heart. Nick can now understand what Jason went through and I think…in a sad way…that this will really help Jason."

"Funny how that works," Catherine sighed. "Always good comes from heartache."

"Very true."

"And speaking of heartache. When is Skyler's turn coming?"

"Oh you haven't heard?" Grissom asked with a growing smile.

"Heard what?" Catherine asked slowly.

"About Skyler? Well apparently he was so overcome with grief that he died in his sleep," Grissom proclaimed.

"How convenient," Catherine mused. "Any witnesses?"

"Did you expect any?"

"Not really," she said looking at the files on his desk. "Well I guess all the families of the dead can have some peace now. Especially those thought died of a self-induced drug overdose."

"This is one crime ring that is now forever broken," Grissom pondered.

"You think we got them all?"

"Well all the ones on top," Grissom replied. "I think without their leaders the few remaining bag men will probably try to pawn themselves onto other dealers."

"Now that's a scary thought," Catherine sighed.

"Well at least it'll give Brass something to do," Grissom teased.

"Oh and I'm sure he thanks you for that."

"Funny he said the same thing," Grissom retorted.

"I'll bet," Catherine smiled.

They sat for a few minutes and allowed the silence to start filling the room before the silence was broken once again.

"You free on Saturday?" Grissom asked suddenly.

"Actually no," Catherine replied in haste.

"Oh…okay," Grissom said with a quick shrug and a false smile.

"Lindsey has a fundraising event that I told her I would help her with. In fact why don't you join us?" Catherine asked with a warm smile.

"Sounds too family for me to be butting in…" Grissom started.

"You wouldn't…"

"Well if you insist…"

"I do…"

"Then I accept," Grissom finished. "What do we have to do?"

"Don't worry it's not like you'll be getting dunked or a pie in the face," she teased. "Just a bazaar of sorts."

"Sounds great," Grissom said as Greg came whistling past their office.

"Speaking of great," Greg said with a large grin.

"Why don't I trust that smile," Grissom said with a slight frown.

"Oh what's not to trust? Candace and I spent a great night together…course we were both so tired that we fell asleep before we had a chance to have se…"

"Greg…" Catherine stopped him.

"I said we didn't have time for se…"

"Greg…" Grissom moaned.

"So we did this morning," he said proudly.

"Greg!" Both Grissom and Catherine said at once.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "How's Nick?"

"He'll be fine," Grissom said with a deeper frown. "Don't you have something to do besides standing there grinning like that?"

"As a matter of fact I do," he said firmly. "I have to finish my work so I can get off early and go and visit my best friend."

"And who is letting you off early to do that?" Grissom questioned.

"Uh you…" Greg said tuning and dashing away.

Grissom and Catherine exchanged amused smiles and then went back to the files, their minds now at ease. Nick was okay and his chief nemesis and his cohorts were either dead or disappeared. They knew it would be a longer process for Nick to be back to completely 100 but he was more than just a member of the team; he was their friend and as long as he needed is what he would get.

--------------------

Sara watched Nick sleep until he opened his eyes once again.

"I want us to start over…you know a fresh beginning," Nick announced.

"I don't want that," Sara said quickly.

"What?" Nick asked in concern. "Why not?"

"Nick I won't let you just push what happened away. I'm not ashamed of you because of it," she said softly. "You will get through this and I will be with you every step of the way. People understand. The case was made known to the rest of the team. They know you didn't take them willingly."

"But what if I have to see a shrink or something," Nick asked with a lazy yawn. He turned his gaze towards the setting sun and frowned.

"Then we will go together," Sara said firmly.

"Aren't you afraid?"

"Of what? Seeing you human?" Sara asked with a firm smile. "Nick I'm sure that if I were to face something as hard as you have that I would want you not to be ashamed to see me at my worst. You are now stronger because of it," she said in a reassuring tone. "I don't want a new start. I want to continue where we left off."

"But I was jerk then and…"

"Nick I too was bit to blame," she huffed. "I jumped to the wrong conclusions right from the start and…"

"I love you Sara," he said stopping her. "When you are ready I'll know…I was never going to force that."

"I know," she replied in torment. "I was scared and…and I guess I didn't trust either," she admitted in shame.

"Boy are we the pair," Nick said with a slight smile as Dr. Adams walked into the room.

"Hey Doc," Nick said with a slight cough.

"How's the throat?"

"The drops are working but it's still kinda sore," Nick admitted.

"Well hopefully the medication will help the vomiting to subside and that will calm the stomach and the throat. The burning sensation in your lungs should also ease in a few more hours. Then your body will try to dispel the rest of the toxins but after that they should lessen with each hour. In a few days they should be gone completely."

"When can I go home?" Nick asked softly.

"Tomorrow Nick. I just want to keep you a bit longer. Your heart sustained a lot of trauma and we still need to monitor some of the withdrawals. Don't worry you'll be home soon enough."

Sara waited as Dr. Adams administered a few more drops to Nick's throat and then added a new IV drip bag and then left the room; with orders to Nick to rest as much as he could.

"Home…" Nick huffed. "You know I have so many bad memories in the last few days that…"

"Well you could always stay with me," Sara admitted with a shy smile.

"You don't mind?"

"Only if you help me clean," she said sternly.

"Will you wear a maid's outfit if I do?" He teased, making her lightly laugh. "Man I missed that sound," he said with a sigh. "I missed us…just being with you Sara. Dinner, a night in…a night out…whatever…doing laundry," he smiled. "I don't ever want to miss any of that stuff again."

"You won't," Sara promised. "But first I need you to get better."

"Deal," he said gently pulling her close for a warm kiss. "I am never letting go now."

"Don't," she said seriously. "Don't ever let go."

Nick kissed her once more and then pulled back as he felt another slight withdrawal coming on. Sara insisted Nick rest for at least a few more hours while she called into the office and found out what had happened. Skyler was dead. She breathed a huge sigh of relief inside and knew that Nick would be more than happy at his demise. Josie, the false receptionist was arrested and the rest of Skyler's team was killed. She was not sorry for any of that.

She had seen Jason heading for Nick's room and knew they needed some time to work things out. An hour later when she headed back, Nick and Jason were lightly laughing and she heard Nick promise to take Jason to his meetings and be at his side when he applied for juvie re-instatement. Nick was right. He was now in a better position to help Jason through the rest of his treatments and perhaps even find him a part time job to help him become a better member of society.

Strange, she pondered that night as she watched Nick trying to sleep…strange how some good actually came out of such a horrible ordeal. Grissom and Catherine had finally cemented their budding relationship…Greg was talking about taking his relationship with Candace to the next stage and Nick talked about them volunteering together at a juvie drop in center to help kids like Jason get off the streets and get back to normal.

She did love him, more than anything. And now for the first time in her life she was determined to show him she wasn't afraid to love or be loved. She wasn't afraid of what would come next or the compromises she might have to make to be with the man she loved from the moment they met. He was worth it – their future was more than worth it. She knew that now and for the first time wasn't afraid to embrace it with all she had. They both deserved that. She watched Nick a few minutes more until her eyes got heavy and she fell asleep on the small bed beside his, her hand still clasped firmly in his, a smile on her lips as she drifted off into the comforting realm of future dreams. And oh she had many.

Nick opened his weary eyes and gazed at Sara in a loving way. He slightly frowned at how he had endured so much and thought he lost everything only to be able with her help pull himself through and come out the other side a complete winner. Skyler was dead. Sara was right – he wasn't sorry for that. Something inside told him he should be but he just couldn't help it. Skyler had ruined so many lives for his ugly greed that the world needed to be rid of his kind for good. He had made up with Jason and made a promise to help him through the rest of his treatments and even get himself a room at one of the juvie halls. He would help him in any way he could.

Then there was Sara. She had given so much to him in a way he could never express to her. He cursed himself inwardly for not having the words except thank you for all she did. She _did _save his life. She was the voice inside his head the whole time telling him to never give; to hold on just a few seconds more. And he did and he owed his life to her. He now had the chance to prove his love by showing her that waiting for her was worth more than a mere pleasurable night. He wanted her by his side until they breathed no more. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes once more. For the first time the thought that popped into his head was of how he would propose to Sara and what she would say instead of Skyler's ugly world trying to destroy his. For the first time in days he had peaceful dreams to take him into the darkness and this time they were more than welcomed. They were deserved.

The next day was spent with Greg and Candace and the rest of the team stopping by between sleeping breaks and the rest of the hours spent talking with Sara – getting to know each other right from the start. Nick was sorry it wasn't in a better setting but Sara was thankful it was a setting of any kind.

--------------------

Finally it was time. Nick was going home.

--------------------

"How are you?" Sara asked Nick as she helped him into the living room of her apartment.

"I still feel like I'm a burden in some way," he admitted in as sheepish tone.

"Nick please," she said with a slight roll of her eyes. "I told you in the truck like a million times…" she started in a teasing tone. "Now what do you want to do first?" She asked as they stood inches apart in her living room, the heat starting to emanate from the closeness of their bodies.

"I want to hold you very close and never let go," he said pulling her into his embrace.

"That's all?" She asked with a shy smile.

"Well that is…"

"Nick I…" Sara started.

"Sara only if you are ready. I…" Nick started.

"Make love to me Nick…show me how to love you so that I can love you back," Sara said leaning in even closer, her lips brushing his, causing little electric sparks to shoot down to his feet.

"Are you sure?" Nick asked with a happy smile.

"Never more so," Sara replied.

"Can't wait until the wedding night?" Nick blurted out.

"Wed…ding…night…?" Sara asked in shock.

"I uh…yeah," Nick said firmly. "It's coming you know."

"Good," Sara said with a playful smile. "But first…"

"But first…" he said pulling her towards the soft sofa and gently lowering her to the warm leather and then himself on top of her. "I love you Sara…" he whispered as he started to kiss her with a hungry desire.

"I love you too Nick," she responded in kind.

--------------------

_For the next few hours nothing else in the world would matter to them. As he started to make love to his wife to be a peaceful calm washed over them both. Embracing them in its endless arms. Wrapping them in serenity. And watching over them with a careful eye making sure they got the love they both needed and deserved. And tomorrow would come. The future was theirs to share together. But for now it would have to wait…_

**THE END!**

Dear readers…Well I finally completed the story. For all the naysayers…like those that moaned stupidly that the chapters were too short – take a hike! Lol…to those that thought it was too dark – get a life! Lol…a talented writer is not pigeonholed into writing only one style. This was different but liked by others and that's what counts. To those that liked it this chappy was just to finish off a few loose ends. I hope you enjoyed it as this will be the last for a while. Ciao!


End file.
